Link: The Hero Of Time's Odyssey
by Lunarian
Summary: Link must defeat the five trials of the Great Fairy's to return to Hyrule from Termina. What will he think of the changed Hyrule he find's on his return? [WW]x[MM]x[OOT] interaction. Ch16 Link discovers that Ganon is back.
1. Prologue

**Lunarian :** Salutations fanfic mongers. This idea has been banging against the gates inside my head for a few days now, and I fear it shall wait no longer. 

~~Prologue~~ 

    In the many lands throughout existence there are many legends and tales of great things. Heros and villians come and go as the sands of time trickle down, and the world around them is everchanging. Higher powers and unexplainable phonomenem are common place in some lands of magic. 

     Sometimes the Hero is victorious; they defeat the villian, save thier world from ruin, and live out thier live's in the land they saved with joy and happiness. Sometimes the Hero is victorious... but with a bitter joy; the villian is defeated, but they could die soon after or live a sad life full of pain and agony. 

     Othertimes fate is cruel, and the Hero can be the one defeated; leading to dooming the world to destruction and disaster untill another Hero rises up to fight. Then there are those Heros whom after winning over the evil go out searching for more quests to deal with, new worlds to explore, and people to help. One of the rarest of sorts however are those that the concepts of time and age are merely relative. 

     The _Hero Of Time_ is one such being. Free from the shackles of normal aging he has learnt to control time to a degree, and is even now learning more of life. With the power of time behind him the _Hero Of Time_ has an endless of possibilities opened up before him. 

This is but one tale of how he could live.

    **~Cue Zelda Theme~**

**The Future**  
**·**Link and his many masks... 

**·**Seeking advice from Terminians... 

**·**"Are the fins damp lately?"... 

**·**"What happened to Hyrule?"... 

**·**"What! Gannon is no longer trapped?"... 

**·**Amazing, a great fairy that isn't ugly... 

**·** Bird People? This I gotta see... 

**·**These people act like they know me... 

**·**Who is this, 'Hero Of Winds'?... 

**Lunarian :**Please be kind and review. Any Thoughts and/or Ideas please let me know. 


	2. The Carnival Of Time

**Lunarian :**Hi world! Here's installment #2, please read/review; preferably with helpful commentaries :P   
  
Question: Is my summary okay, or should I change it to something else?   
Question: Anyone got a good Tittle?   
Thanks. 

**Key**   
Text = Narration   
"Text" = Dialogue   
'Text' = Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... not sure word for it but you get the idea.   
_Text_ = Character Thoughts, and/or Character Tittle 

~~Chapter One~~ 

~The Carnival Of Time~ 

     In the land of Termina there is an annual festival called the Carnival of Time. A time when all the different beings that inhabit the four worlds gather together and celebrate. They join to celebrate time and nature as they are ever going, and to pray to thier four 'gods' for a good production this year in whatever they may deal in. It has become tradition for everyone to create thier own personal masks for this day and to wear them during the festivities. Merchants and consumers alike flock to the central square pavillion inside southern Clocktown during this time of the year. There, underneath the big clock tower they enjoy fireworks and a bazaar type atmosphere. 

     Watching the festivities from afar is a young child wearing a green tunic sitting on a small oaken stump. This deceptively innocent and harmless looking child is none other then Link _The Hero Of Time_ and the unsung savior of all of Termina. He earned the tittle of _The Hero Of Time_ when he saved his home country of Hyrule from the evil of the Gerudo king of darkness, the wizard Ganondorf, by manipulating time itself. Link then got sidetracked, upon his self imposed quest to find his fairy companion Navi, by the hijinx of a possessed skull kid. _The Hero Of Time_ once again took up his mantle and used his skills to save Termina from destruction from a suicidal moon within the span of three days. By controlling the flow of time however, he lived through a most staggering number of days within those three. 

     Just off to the south of Clocktown lies the world of the swamplands, home to the deku shrubs. Slightly before entering the swamp is a large patch of land full of lush greenery and dried up old trees. It is there that Link is sitting down relaxing after a grueling long ordeal, safely away from the indiginous creatures and far away from that thieving scoundrel of a bird the Takkuri. After having his hard earned Great Fairy Sword stolen by that kleptomaniac blue buzzard, Link wisely has kept his distance from them since then. After a few minutes Link finally decided that he has rested long enough and that it should be a good time to start making his way back soon. So as the latest round of fireworks were going into the 'grand finale' he hopped off the stump and stretched out his arms and legs then took out his ocarina. Placing the blue instrument up to his lips he closed his eyes and played out Epona's Song. 

     With eyes firmly shut to block out any external interruptions Link was really getting into his own rendition of Epona's Song when he was pushed from the side breaking his trance. Normally a light push as such he recieved would not phase him too much, but he was distracted and swaying to the tune of the song, and when he was pushed it was at the precise moment that he was leaning off to the opposite side. So he can be excused that a gentle push knocked him over and planted his face first into the dirt. Even being caught off guard though he is still a great warrior, so he quickly jumped up and flipped backwards while unsheathing his Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield to land in a crouched position ready for any attack. 

     Anticipating some foolish creature to attack him such as a Stalchild or maybe a Pea Hat, he was dismayed to see only his pony friend Epona standing there giving off slight horse snickerings, leading him to wonder if that was her aim in the first place and just how intelligent she was anyway. About as tall as Link is currently with a chestnut brown coat and a fierce white mane, Epona is a loyal and lively horse with deep dark blue eyes. Quickly resheathing his shield and sword Link calmly walked back over to where Epona was standing, really Neeiyah'ing it up at his expense. Dusting off his face with his right hand he said, "Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Ya think that maybe, just maybe you have something better to do then knock me around, hmpph." 

     Finally getting next to her he slung his arm over her mane while saying, "But I love ya anyway, you crazy horse you. That sure was a long three days. You were lucky not being in that loop, huh girl?", he said while scratching her behind the ears making her whinny in approval. _And I wonder just how many times I relived those same days, something new would really hit the spot about now... a new quest. Time to return to Hyrule I think._ "C'mon girl, let's have one more ride then we'll go home", Link said while mounting her. 

     Ever since Link has first gotten onto Epona back in Hyrule at Lon Lon Ranch to save her from being offered to Gannondorf, Link has loved riding her. Rushing over the open fields on horseback is a thrill to him like none other, maybe because for once he doesn't have to exert much energy himself. Galloping at high speeds with the wind rushing by blowing his hair back and letting Epona show her talents by jumping over tall fences and barricades are some of Link's favorite past times when spending time with her. 

     Since he was going to be adjusting to the normal flow of time again Link figured he should 'kill two birds with one stone' as it were. Leading Epona through the various clumps of bushes spread around the inner sanctum of the town, near the observatory and down past the entrance to Milk Road he let Epona have some good exercise while simultaneously filling his stocks of bombs and arrows. _I've been away from Hyrule for a long time, can't be too careful being prepared._ Finally after spending an hour riding around Link decided it was time to move on, so he brought her to the southern gate entrance. Hopping off at the gateway he took her by the reigns after giving her a carrot. 

     Even from outside the town the loud sounds of celebrating could be heard, a big difference from the usual din. Apart from the noise Link could smell the freshly baked goods of vendors wares. Standing in front of the entry Link saw one of the town's many guards men standing at duty, manning his post to defend the town from any monsters as well as keeping the unarmed citizens within the town walls. He greeted them as they passed through with a quick salute and nod of acknowledgement, "Welcome sir to ClockTown, enjoy the Carnival." Link gave a nod in response to the guard and politely replied, "Thank you good sir, I shall.", while taking in the sights of the festival in full swing. _ Impressive, why couldn't the town have been this lively before._ The booths in the main square were now fully open for buisness with lots of people from all over milling about. Link could see Gorons, Zoras, Dekus and even a pirate or two congregating all over the plaza. 

     Right at the entrance Link see's a stand set up selling custom and hand made masks, but he could tell that none of them were magical or had any special abilities that could be of any help so he skipped it. Across from that stand is a vendor selling ice cream treats at fifteen rupees a piece. Noticing the five main members of the Bombers Gang hovering around he thought it would be a nice way of paying them back for all thier help to treat them to some. With a cheery smile and a wave of his arm Link called out, "Hey Jim, how is everything?" Jim, the leader of the Bomber's replied, "Ey, Link! Everything is fine , hardly anyone in need of help so we're taking a break for the Carnival day, even our secret passage way guard." 

     Looking over to the side of Jim, Link now saw the sixth member of the Bombers Gang there, the youngest one that they have play guard duty to thier private passage to the observatory. _So then that'll be 90 rupees then, heh a pittance. _ Looking at them all Link said, "Hey everyone, It's been great fun being with you guys and thanks for accepting me as one of you. I have to leave to go home now so I guess this is where we part ways. How about I treat you all to an ice cream treat as my way of saying thanks for everything!" _Being with all these children is almost like a small taste of the Kokiri again.. I miss Saria..._ Amisdt the cheers of the Bombers Link walked up to the vendor and said, "Excuse me sir, I'll take 6 servings for my friends here", gesturing to the grinning gang. 

     The stall vendor had been getting slightly anxious with that group of six kids hanging around his area, worrying they might try something to steal something if he wasn't careful. _Buncha brats, crowding and taking away my potential customers... not a rupee among the lot of em'all._ When a new kid approached him he was thinking this was going to be thier instigator of distraction, so when the kid said he would buy six treats he was suspicious. 

     Link wasn't aware of the shop keeper's cynical nature so he was surprised to recieve such a cold and penetrating stare in response to his statement. _What's his problem?_ After a few moments of staring the guy said, "Six pieces are 90 rupees, do you HAVE 90 rupees?" Link was a little miffed that someone would doubt his sincerity so he decided to rub it in the snooty man's face a little. He slowly placed his giant wallet on the counter and then withdrew 2 large orange rupees and a silver one saying in a false innocent voice, "Hmm no I don't think I have 90 rupees, just two 200's and a 100 piece rupee. "I guess I'll have to take my buisness elsewhere", Link said wile piling his rupees back into his bag and slowly turning around. _5..4..3..2.._ "Wait Sir!", he heard from behind him. 

     Quickly wiping away his triumphant smile, Link turned back towards the man with a questioning gaze. The man looked like he was ready to faint any minute so Link felt he should ease up on the poor fellow. Quickly walking up to the counter Link pulled out a silver rupee and said, "Six, if you please, and keep the change." The vendor beamed a grateful smile and said, "Of course, right away kind sir! Thank you, and I apoligize for my ill manner toward you." Link smiled as the man gave out the treats to his friends with much enthusement. _Amazing what a lil tip will do._

     Jim looked to Link and wondered why he didn't get one himself so he asked. "Hey Link didn't you want one yourself?". Link smiled good naturedly and replied, "That's okay I'm fine. Goodbye all." Jim gave a quick salute and then said, "Farewell fellow member. The Bombers Secret Society of Justice Forever!" With those final words Jim and the gang ran off to Eastern Clocktown. Link watched them run off playing together feeling nostalgic for a moment. _Probably going to the observatory_

     Finally moving on in this seemingly long line of distraction in a place where just a day ago was barren, Link looked over to the left where the banker used to have a sign up and was surprised to actually see him there himself. Listening in for a moment he heard him calling for attention with such statements as, "Garunteed safe! Termina's number one bank!, and the ever popular and embaressing for a certain hero, "The only bank used by Link!". Granted it wasn't general knowledge that Link was thier savior from the moon, for which he is thankful for, but it seemed like he made quite an impact regardless due to all those individuals he helped out. Hurrying over to him he yelled out to get his attention, "Hey!". 

     With a flushed face from embaressed like that, Link tried to talk him out of doing that by saying, "Stop that, I never said you could use me to get buisness." The banker stopped his sales pitch and looked over at Link for a few moments before he replied, "What's this? You need somethin'? Excuse me, but let me take a look at you... Ah. yes... Link." By this point Link was ready to roll his eyes in exasperation. _After all I saved up and even using me for buisness he STILL needs to check for his stamp to know it is me? Aiiyi yi._ The banker didn't notice and kept talking, "What's wrong with a little free advertising? Anyway nevermind that now! I'm glad you are here because as my number one customer you have been chosen to recieve a unique one of a kind special item. Here, check it out." So saying he chucked something at Link who caught it on reflex. 

     Looking at what he was holding Link was initially unimpressed and voiced his opinion, "It looks like another adult wallet." The banker looked a little insulted at that, but was quick to overcome it and said, "Have our service not served your rupee problems well? That there is a special magic wallet, crafted with powerful magics from a wandering mage. With this wallet you can deposit and withdraw your rupees from our bank from any distance no matter where you are! You will also be glad to hear that we have fashioned a private vault of your very own, and will no longer enforce the 5,000 rupee limit.", he finished off looking exceedingly happy with his speech. 

     Link's face took on a very happy form and quickly tested it out by putting one of his orange rupees in it. The rupee rested inside the bag for a moment before a purplish black hole opened up and took it away. Link was almost drooling at the usefulness of such a wallet, "That is so cool!". Reaching into the wallet to remove some rupees he couldn't find any, and so with a questioning frown he asked the banker the problem, "How do you get your rupees back?" 

     At Link's obvious puzzlement the banker couldn't grin any wider as he said, "Why, that is the best part! Simply say your name and how much you are withdrawing and it will be in the wallet next you open it! If you want a specefic arrangement then just say that as well." Link wasted no time in testing it out. Closing the wallet tightly he thought for a minute and said, "Link withdrawing 2 blue rupees and 1 red rupee." He felt the wallet vibrate slightly within his grasp then opened it up and there was his 30 rupees. "That is very nice", Link said staring at his new wallet in fascination. The banker took Link's distracted manner to run off back to his safe yelling out, "I'm glad you like it. We will just charge your account 4,500 rupees for the expenses in crafting it and call it even. Good day!". 

     By the time Link realized that the banker got away without settling his using him it was too late. _Agh, That sneaky little... Oh well, it's a really great wallet anyway.. even if thats just about all my money_ Shaking his head to get off of that particular train of thought Link saw just one more person between him and the tower's entrance, and luckily it wasn't someone he had much acquantance with. It was the Goron with his name, or rather Mr. Link-goro if Anju was here. There he was standing off to the side with his red ribbon bowtie and blue hat with the golden insignia and a black visor. He was calling out selling tickets to the Goron races, "Come all-goro, watch the amazing Goron races-goro." 

     Finally Link was at the door to the clock tower, and looking up at the clock could tell that it was 3:00PM because the first red circle was to the right of the sun symbol. _I prefer Hyrule's gossip stones to tell me the time, great for working out frustrations too..._ "Okay, girl let's go", he said as he led her down the stairs, over the bridge and to the door. Standing in front of a silver door with green moss around it, Link was ready as he walked towards the door leading Epona saying, "Okay time to go home!". 

     The following thunk heard was but a small noise compared to the profanity uttered when the door didn't open. 

     The door stayed shut... 

     (To Be continued) 

    **Special Thanks To**    |Yay Reviews| :)   
  
Snowsilver: Thank you for the review. Here's to hoping I did good. :Cheers:   
  
m (pinpig123@aol.com): I kind of envisioned it in my head as a catchy opening of sorts. I was humming the zelda theme as I wrote it.   
  
Luigi Mario: KOG: Thank you. I haven't vanished yet. It is indeed, my hope that I can have those two meet.   
  
Kevone(sportsballer10@netscape.net): Thanks for the review. I'm happy ya looked in my profile. Yeah, I know they are too... but that hasn't stopped lots of other fic writers from similiar taboo's. 

Thanks again to those who reviewed.   
  
Please Read/Review, comments criticisms and ideas are appreciated.   
Is tittle nice? Should I add more descriptions? More dialogue? More thoughts? Format differently? Shorter or Longer chapters? Change the summary? 


	3. Trapped in Termina?

**Lunarian :**Hi world! Here's installment #3, please read/review; preferably with helpful commentaries :P 

**Key**   
Text = Narration   
"Text" = Dialogue   
'Text' = Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes   
_Text_ = Character Thoughts, and/or Character Tittle 

~~Chapter Two~~ 

~Trapped in Termina?~ 

            Last Time...  
  
_    Standing in front of a silver door with green moss around it, Link was ready as he walked towards the door leading Epona saying, "Okay time to go home!". 

     The following thunk heard was but a small noise compared to the profanity uttered when the door didn't open. 

     The door stayed shut...

_

            And Now...  
  


    As the great door remained firmly sealed shut, Link was thouroughly befuddled. _What the... the door didn't open..._ Just to be sure he wasn't imagining it, the young lad led Epona and himself back several paces and then approached the door once again. Yet still the door remained shut, not even so much as a shift. _This can't be happening... why won't the door open? Maybe if I approach it differently._ Putting his thoughts into action, Link decided to use his puzzle solving skills (finely tuned from numerous dungeons) to the task. 

    Had a casual observer happened by just then, they would have been treated to several confusing, yet at the same time amusing sights. Link tried to approach the door in a variety of ways. He tried by himself, just Epona, walking backwards, riding Epona, and he even went so far as to place all of the items he acquired in Termina on the ground before walking to the door. All of the attempts gave only the results of a frustrated and hungry hero. 

    "All of this madness is making me hungry, you hungry girl?", Link asked Epona. With an answering whinny she came over to Link's side and affectionately pushed against him. Laughing, Link pushed back, then dug into his sack saying, "I'll take that for a yes." _Now I wish I had taken that ice-cream treat, but no, I figured I would be back in the forest by now._ "Here ya go, a carrot for you, and some ranch milk for me." Sitting down to rest for a moment, Link talked out loud as he considered the problem at hand. 

    "Isn't this just the great ending to my time here. I risk life and limb, traveling through time and terrain, defeat an evil mask bent on global obliteration, and save 'all' of Termina... and yet I can't even open the damn door to leave and go home! I just don't understand what's going on here. Sure, the door was sealed ever since I entered, but I just assumed that taking down Majora would open it back up, no such luck there. I'm at my wits end here, that's it... I am gonna use all items on that door, and if that doesn't work then I don't know what I'll do." _Probably scream_

    Putting away the half-finished bottle of milk and standing up to walk over to the door, after re-shouldering his backsack, Link said, "Here goes nothing." _I'll start with my swords._ Pulling the gilded sword out of its sheath from on his back, he admired it for a moment. _It really is a fine blade, sharp and nigh-invulnerable. I hope Mido and the other kokiri don't expect to get their kokiri sword back, ever, I quite enjoy its new form._ The thought of keeping and changing the 'legendary' treasure of the kokiri for his own, despite Mido's protests, brought out a brief smirk of satisfication. 

    Then Link walked up to the door and proceeded to try every sword move he could think of. He sliced sideways, upways, downwards, straight jabs, even a few jumping strikes. All that hacking and slashing, though, yeilded no results. He even at one point attempted to insert the sword like a key into the slot, yet nothing worked. Resheathing his sword, Link took out the two-handed great fairy sword and tried everything again, but like before it didn't do anything. 

    "Okay, so no sword strike can scratch it." _What the heck is that door made of? Maybe some magic arrows will work.._ Taking out the hero bow and an arrow, Link stepped back ten paces to not be too close. He infused the arrow with magical flames, pulled back on the string untill it was as taught as possible, then let it fly. Regretably, aside from creating a fireball on contact, there was no effect whatsoever. Not letting this faze him, much, the frustrated 'Hero of Time' proceeded to let loose with several ice and light arrows in quick succession... no effect. 

    By this time Link was getting uneasy and was beggining to fear that nothing would work. _Maybe some bombs will do the trick._ The youth placed down three bombs and then backed off as he waited for their short fuses to end. Not having very long to wait at all, Link watched anxiously as they blew up, hoping that it worked. Once again, however, when the smoke cleared there was revealed to be a completely undamaged door. Getting angry now, Link pulled out the Goron mask and roughly smashed it on his face, thus triggering the magical transformation. 

     Once again, he was treated to the totally unique sensation of becoming a completely different race then he was born into. Bones and body reshaping, internal organs rearranging, and an intense merging of souls takes place all within the span of a few seconds. The feeling is still so intense, even after many many times experiencing it, that he can not prevent a yell from being forced out. _I'll never get used to feeling that, but at least I'm starting to restrain how loud I yell._

    Where once stood a young hylian of the apparent age of around eleveen, now stands a tall, sturdy, strong and mature looking Goron. Darunia-Link once more came into existence. The hylian-goron hybrid walked up to the door and started punching and pounding into it with enough force to pulverize most creatures and shatter rocks. After giving the door a continous assault for several minutes, filled with 1-2-3 combo's, he stopped to catch a breath. Unbelievably, the door still had no indication on it that it was being slammed into. 

    Now, Darunia-Link really started to loose his patience, and with an angry yell he rolled into a ball and let out his magic spikes to ram the offending gateway, "Grraaagh!" It was like trying to batter down an invulnerable wall, which it what he was beginning to think it was. As a last ditch effort he tried using a powder keg, a bomb so big and strong that only an adult goron could lift it, and it can blow up huge boulders with ease. Abruptly Darunia-Link set the powder keg down, and then got as far back out of the blast radius as possible with Epona. 

    Allowing his face to take on the properties of a mask once more, he pulled it off and became Link once again as his birth form. Not having the patience anymore, for the fuse to naturally go off on the keg, he shot it with an arrow. The keg exploded with a tremendous boom and the following tremor knocked Link onto his rear, while Epona just took a few steps back. _Whoah, that one seemed stronger then usual._ Link thought that surely, that would have worked, but much to his astonishment the door was impecably untarnished. 

    The savior of Termina and Hero of Time, and all around powerful warrrior, had only one thing to say for his situation. 

"Well, shit this sucks! Now, what?"

* * *

* * *

**Reviews Replies **

Kevone- Thank you for your patronage. I'm not sure If I can get many chapters the same length as the last one. Somehow I tend to average around 1500 words for a chapter. So, the summary could be better? I agree... Any ideas as to a better summary for me to use? Plz? :O 

Legofan- Well, the updates not exactly 'very' soon... But it's faster then some. Plz read and enjoy---> and then review! 

_**Omake Attempt #1**_

    Jamming the GF sword into the edge of the door, Link tried to pry open the door by applying his full strength to the hilt. After straining for a moment, the sword snapped in half. 

    Out of the sword came a swirling mist, and it revealed to be an aged elder GF, whom when seeing Link spoke, "You saved me from that prison. Now I shall reward you by doing a mystic dance around you that will take 24 hours and embarrass the hell out of you, and it will release your hidden potential! 

    "Hell no! This isn't DragonBall Z!" 

_**Omake Attempt #2**_

    After trying everything he could think of, Link gave up as he leaned against the door. Suddenly Navi flew by and said, "HEY, Link. LOOK, have you tried the knob? LISTEN, your a real idiot, you know that?" 

    "Navi, where the hell you come from? Of, course I tried the knob. Do you honestly think I would waste all this time without seeing if it was unlocked? He goes over and turns knob then pushes, "There you see, the door is lo-...," the door swung open. Link smacked himself in the head real hard, and Navi flew away mumbling about plot holes and dumbass heroes. 


	4. Is There Yet A Way Out?

****

Lunarian :Greetings fellow fanfic maniacs. Please enjoy this next piece of Link's Odyssey. Incidentally, does anyone know how to keep indentations in paragraphs now that ff.net stopped the use of the dd HTML tag?

**Key**   
Text = Narration   
"Text" = Dialogue   
'Text' = Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes   
_Text_ = Character Thoughts, and/or Character Tittle

--Chapter Three--

-Is There Yet A Way Out?-

Last Time...  
  
_-----Allowing his face to take on the properties of a mask once more, he pulled it off and became Link once again as his birth form. Not having the patience anymore, for the fuse to naturally go off on the keg, he shot it with an arrow. The keg exploded with a tremendous boom and the following tremor knocked Link onto his rear, while Epona just took a few steps back. **Whoa, that one seemed stronger then usual.** Link thought that surely, that would have worked, but much to his astonishment the door was impeccably untarnished._

.....The savior of Termina and Hero of Time, and all around powerful warrior, had only one thing to say for his situation.

"Well, shit this sucks! Now, what?"

And Now...

-----Deciding that he had to find some help, Link took Epona back out onto the Terminian field. "Well girl, it looks like we aren't leaving just yet after all, you should probably let Romani take care of you until I find us a way home."

-----After watching his faithful pony ride off to the north west towards Romani's ranch, Link turned around to go back into Clock Town and hopefully find some answers. _Who could possibly know of why the door is shut or how to open it? That creepy mask guy would, but he vanished shortly after I gave him Majora's Mask... maybe the witch sisters? I'll check them out if nothing turns up in town. Hmm would the mayor know anything... nah he seems like a clueless person._

-----Anju and Kafei, they would no doubt have gathered much information through gossip from people staying at the inn, maybe they have an idea. Aha I got!... the Great Fairy in the northern part of town I can ask, she must know of a way to open that gateway.

-----Finally having a solid destination in mind once more was beginning to have a positive effect on Link. He was almost positive that the Great Fairy would know what to do and he would then be on his way home soon. Wearing the Stone Mask, with its effect of rendering the wearer invisible to the naked eye, he avoided any potential long farewells or well wishers from the many carnival attendee's. As a silent observer Link was able to watch as the townsfolk interacted with one another in great merriment. Children were playing games like tag, hide-and-go seek, and mock battling while the Adults looked on and conversed with themselves.

-----Taking off the Stone Mask as he entered the Great fairy of Magic's fountain, Link called out into the echoic caverns, "Hello, are you here, Great Fairy of Magic? I have lost my path and seek counsel, my way home is closed. Please, grant me your aid."

-----Suddenly the Great Fairy emerges out of the fountain and while floating says, "Greetings Link, sadly it befalls me to break the news to you. Yes, it is true that the way to leave Termina is sealed shut, as it should have always remained. Termina is a special land, one greatly removed from what you recognize as the normal passage of time. Now that the danger has passed, the door is to remain forever sealed, or until such time as danger once again threatens us."

-----Looking almost grief-stricken, Link desperately asked, "Is that it then, is there nothing to do? Am I to forever live here after all? There must be a way out, there must! What say you?"

-----After watching the young (in body) hero's face start to cave in to despair, the Great Fairy decided that maybe she had underestimated his desire to return to Hyrule. Quickly, taking pity, she soothingly said, "Link, do not despair. There is a way yet to leave this land, open to one who is worthy. But be warned, it shall not be an easy task, none have passed before. Only the Queen of Fairy's, now, has the power to re-open the sealed door."

-----Finally seeing a ray of hope through his bleak thoughts, disregarding the warning, Link jumped at the life line that was thrown to him. Speaking excitedly, he asked, "Where might I find this Queen of Fairy's?"

-----Hating to dash his hopes so quickly, yet knowing she must, the Great Fairy replied, "Unfortunately Link, she is a very busy fairy. You must prove yourself to her first by passing the five Great Fairy tests."

-----"What are these tests?", Link asked suspiciously, since he has had to pass so many tests he could hardly remember them all. "Wasn't saving Termina proof of my worth?", he added in a resigned tone, as if he knew it was hopeless but had to try anyway.

-----Fondly looking down upon the courageous youth, the Great Fairy regrettably said, "I am truly sorry Link, but the fairy realm spans over all the worlds. The Queen has many other places to watch over besides Termina, and so we must do things in the way set forth long ago. You must pass a test set forth by each myself and my four sisters. Then when we gather together you may summon the Queen, and ask the door to be opened."

-----With the weary look of one who can never seen to ever get a break, Link said, "I just finished an epic quest saving everyone, even helping piece all you Great Fairy's together again, and now you are saying that I can't leave unless I do another quest?"

-----"You won't go unrewarded if you do these trials Link. There are yet many items of mysterious origin and powers in this world that we have access to. You will receive such an item after completing each challenge as a boon", the Great Fairy said in hopes of placating the despondent hero. "Go and take a day off to reflect on your decision, this should not be rushed. Would it be so horrible to remain living here? You have made many good friends. I can't tell you much as it is against the laws, but if you do return to Hyrule, things will not be the same."

-----Seeing Link about to question that, she raised her hand to stop him and said, "Please don't ask me to explain this any more, I am truly sorry but I can say no more. I have already bent the rules for you in saying what I have because I like you. So please, just think hard on your answer for tomorrow as it shall lead to how you will spend the rest of your life, rest now." The Great Fairy then returned back into the water leaving behind a single fairy to heal Link.

-----Feeling like everything that he had worked so hard for today was spiraling rapidly out of control, Link had to sit down and think for a minute. Slightly refreshed from the fairy, he sat on the hillside once more wearing the Stone Mask to avoid any interruptions. _I just wanted a simple door opened, not the beginning of another adventure. Why can nothing ever be simple, why must it all be so complicated? Her cryptic words are not much help either, 'things will not be the same' she said, what is meant by that? Does she mean I can't go back to the life of a Kokiri? Is there another evil trying to overthrow the kingdom again?_

-----Pop A loud noise startled the brooding hero so bad he nearly fell off the side. Wondering what made the sound, Link looks around and spots the Bomber's gang. It would appear that they set up their own little Carnival game. A small wooden stall was set up with a balloon popping game similar to what Jim was always practicing. _So he wasn't just wasting his time everyday after all. He was getting ready for the Carnival. Would it really be so bad to live here from now on? Hmm, no, I don't think I would mind it all that much this is a great place, but still Hyrule is my home. With Saria, Zelda, Darunia, Malon and even Ruto. I can't imagine living here without trying to see them all again._

-----Link fell asleep that night listening to the sounds of the town, confident in his decision to return and determined to follow it through.

**Replies to Reviews**

Dan- Thnx for reviewing and letting me know people are reading it.

Navi Star- I'll try and put in outtakes where I can, might put them in afterward.

Link-fan- Continue I shall.

**_Omake Attempt #1_**

Taking off the Stone Mask as he entered the Great fairy of Magic's fountain, Link called out into the echoic caverns, "Hello, are you here, Great Fairy of Magic? I have lost my path and seek counsel, my way home is closed. Please, grant me your aid."

Suddenly the waters began to swirl violently as something began to slowly emerge. Coming up out of the waters was a sign post with writing on it. 'Throw in Rupees to increase happiness' is what the sign said, with a small hole of water in front of it.

Feeling slightly foolish for throwing out money, he took a handful of rupees and tossed them in. "Your happiness has increased by 20 points" A booming voice came out of nowhere.

Thinking for a minute. _Funny I don't feel any happier_. Link decided to throw in even more rupees to see if anything would happen. Again a loud voice said "Your happiness has increased by 40 points"

Just as Link was about to leave it as a waste, the voice spoke up again. "Throw in 40 more rupees and you will truly be happy" After debating it for a bit he decided to go for it and see. As the last rupee fell into the hole, a swarm of fairies began flying out of it chattering excitedly. "Alright! Ice-cream treats for all" "What a sucker" "I can't believe he fell for that" "Yahoo we're rich" "You really are gullible aren't you?" As the last fairy got out all Link could do was stare dumbly and blink. _What the hell just happened?_

**_Omake Attempt #2_**

Link was thinking about staying or leaving when what was really important to him was on his mind. _Would it really be so bad to live here from now on? Hmm, no, I don't think I would mind it all that much this is a great place, but still Hyrule is my home. With Saria, Zelda, Darunia, Malon and Ruto... especially Ruto. Man I can't believe I was squeamish about being engaged to her, she is so hot and sexy, and the things we can do under water...... Ohhhh yeah!_

* * *

**Notice: **If you like the pairing of Link and Medli, or Aryll and Komali. Then come join the Medlink Federation! http:rylasasin.conforums.com/index.cgi


	5. Dishes, Dutch Uncles, and Dungeons

**Lunarian :**Hello. Not much to say so I'll get right to the point. PLEASE REVIEW! [Lunarian gets on his knees and makes the most pathetic face you ever seen, so bad you want to drop a review just out of pity] Please Please Please!   
P.S. Damn you FFnet! I want my HTML indentation tags back!  
This chapter is 7,500 words, thats more then half of my largest story's total amount so I hope you all like it! 

**Key**   
Text = Narration   
"Text" = Dialogue   
'Text' = Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes   
_Text_ = Character Thoughts, and/or Character Tittle   
[Text] = Sound Effects 

--Chapter Four-- 

-Dishes, Dutch Uncles, and Dungeons- 

Dutch Uncle = n : a counselor who admonishes frankly and sternly

Last Time...  
  
_Link fell asleep that night listening to the sounds of the town, confident in his decision to return and determined to follow it through._

And Now...  
  


The sounds of the town waking up going about their daily buisness was the first thing to greet the waking ears of the hidden hero. Still safely unseen in plain sight thanks to his handy Stone Mask Link was spared any small talk as various acquaintances walked in and out of the gates. His belly grumbled its displeasure at having been neglected for so long with a gurgling sound. [Auauraugh] 

Coloring slightly in embarrassment behind the mask Link quickly scurried off before someone came to investigate strange sounds. After ducking behind some old dead trees he paused a moment to remove the Stone Mask and took out his wallet. _I'll buy some breakfast at the Stock Pot Inn, then I'll challenge the Great Fairy of Magic._ Holding his wallet and feeling slightly foolish for having to talk to nothing he said, "Link withdrawing 50 rupees." 

Shoving his wallet back to where he keeps everything the blond haired youth with the green color scheme practiced his stealth by making his way to the Inn without being spotted. Dashing in and out of shadows he was beginning to feel more like his apparent age again now that death and doom was no longer hanging overhead. Barely winded from the short excercise he opened up the door to the Inn and walked inside. 

Walking up to the counter he smiled up at Anju as she tended to the books. "Good morning Anju." He said to get her attention from what she was reading. 

Looking up from a log of this weeks expenses Anju's mood immediately lightened when she saw it was Link, that amazing young boy who did so many things for everyone, espcially her and Kafei, and then vanished before they could thank him properly. Truth told she was a little sad he did not show up to witness her wedding, but figured he had a good reason, and besides they already owe him so much. "Hi Link, Kafei and I missed you at our wedding. Where have you been?" She asked him right away. _Smooth move Anju, oh I can't believe I said that. I hope he's not mad._

"O-Oh... uh, s-sorry.. I-I've been busy..." Link stammered being totally caught offguard by that question. _Where did that come from? She and Kafei got married, well thats good, I suppose.. but isn't he still in a kids body? ... Nevermind, I don't want to know._

With a gasp Anju hurriedly said, "Oh no, I'm so sorry for saying that. I didn't mean to say that, we are very grateful for all you have done. Please, I'm sorry." she added while bowing her head. 

"A-ah... okay. It's fine, please stop apologizing." Link slowly said with unease at her highly exagerated manner. _Funny, she never struck me as being this over reactive before, must be because she was worried about Kafei so her thoughts were occupied._

Straightening out she gave another tumultous smile before composing herself. Adopting a more professional look she asked him, "Well I'm glad that's settled, so then Link, what can I do for you today?" 

"Would you happen to have some breakfast that you could serve? I haven't eaten since yesterday and I'm starving." He explained to her. 

Closing the ledgers she had been reading, the red haired young woman motioned to Link with her hand with a 'come here' gesture. "Come on back here Link and I'll cook you up a hearty breakfast." 

Smiling graciously he took out his wallet asked, "Great, how much do I owe you for it?" Not having bought many meals himself Link found himself at a curious position, he had no idea just how much a meal should cost. He had always lived off of catching his own food through either wild animals or various wild fruits berries and herbs. Recently with the use of his new transformation masks he had even been able to sustain himself on rocks as a Goron. Not feeling like eating as he had been for the longest time today he felt a nice home cooked meal would be a nice change of pace. Reaching into his wallet he asked, "Will 50 rupees be enough for a meal?" 

"Oh my no, no no dear boy," she quickly responded while shaking her head. Looking sternly at him she told him, "I will not accept money for this, this is the least I can do for all you've done. You just sit right there on that box and I'll tell you when the food's ready. Just relax and take a break, you're always looking so serious, you're a kid you can be immature I won't mind," she teasingly said to him when he continued to look at her with his too mature look for one his age. _Poor kid probably has to take care of himself and grew up too soon, he acts like an adult most of the time..._she thought to herself with a frown. 

"Er.. right," Link said uncomfortably. He had never gotten used to this whole gratitude concept when others thanked him when he did stuff for them. Back in the lost woods they never were very appreciative when he helped them, except Saria, but he figured it was just because she was his friend. Now suddenly there's all these people thanking him and being grateful, it was most awkward to the young hero. Monsters and evil he can face no problem, but give him a grateful person and he gets all flustered. "I mean, thank you. I'll just er.. just sit over here then.. yeah." 

Watching Link practically bolt over to the suggested seating area Anju gave a small giggle. _That's **so** cute!_ As he sat down and proceeded to lean back taking a small nap, she busied herself with preparing him a good meal. 

.

* * *

. 

Sometime later, Link had no idea exactly how long, he was shook awake by Anju with a gentle touch. "Wakey wakey Linky," he heard her say in a strange sweeter then usual voice. _What the? Linky?_ he thought to himself incredously. 

Seeing her young friend rubbing the sleep out his eyes she resisted the urge to give him a smothering hug, he just looked to cute like that. "Food's ready Link, I hope you like it. Gesturing to some plates on the table she said, "I made you eggs with ground deku nuts, fried fish in mushroom sauce and wild keese surprise." Winking confidentially she added, "The surprise is it's filled with a chilled Red ChuChu gelatin. 

Having no idea that chilled Red ChuChu gelatin is a delicacy to the Terminians, Link was just curious in the different food dishes. Looking first at a plate with a spongy yellow food with bits of brown sprinkled in, he grabbed hold of the plate and brought up a fork full of the meal to his mouth to taste it. "These are good eggs," Link told Anju who was waiting anxiously for his opinion. _Chewy, but not too much, with a sweet taste like cinnamon._ After ravenously devouring the dish he turned to the fish. 

"Goodness you really were hungry, weren't you?" She said in amusement watching him clean off his plate faster then considered healthy. "Just try a bit of the fish, save room for the dessert in the keese," she helpfully suggested, "After all, you've certainly earned a yummy prize." 

Link nodded as he took a small helping of the fish, even if he didn't truly understand what she was saying. Thoughtfully chewing for a bit he found it to have a surprising robust meaty flavor. Seeing Anju staring at him for a responce again he blurted out, "It's good, nice and savory." _Sheesh.. if this is what its like buying a meal, Im glad I never have before. Why can't I just eat some food and leave, gaahh I never should have came in here._ he thought to himself in agitation. 

Beaming from the compliment to her cooking she took a knife and cut off a piece of the cooked keese and served it to him with a dallop of the gelatin from inside it on the side. "Here, you'll love this." 

Internally grimacing at the thought of eating a keese, he screwed together his courage and took a cautious bite. As his jaw worked its way on the piece he couldn't help but notice how hard and crunchy it was. He was pleasantly surprised though, after getting through the tough exterior, that its flavor was quite good. Juicy and tender with a slight sweetness to it from the gelatin, though he didn't know that, all Link knew was it wasn't as bad as he thought. 

Seeing Anju wanting him to say something again, Link shoved a spoonful of the red gellatinous concotion into his mouth to get it over with. Again there was a definite sweetness to it, but all he realized was that it jiggled all the way down his throat. _Gotta get outta here, wasted too much time already... Ugh, never again gonna buy a meal.. never again.._ he thought to himself while trying to resist the impulse to start fidgeting. "It was all very good... Thank's Anju... I really got to go now, bye!," he said as he inches his way to the doorway before speeding out as fast as he could go, even putting on his Bunny Hood to go faster. 

Glad that Link enjoyed his meal, Anju turned around to take a tea kettle off the stove. As he sped away with nary a warning she barely had the time to call out, "Bye Link," before he was long gone. 

Feeling full of energy and utterly bored out of his mind from sitting around Link ran as fast as he could to the Great Fairy's fountain. Whipping past townsfolk, going about their buisness, so fast that all they see is a green blur followed by a gust of wind. He entered her cave after taking off the Bunny Hood and was surprised to see the Great Fairy out and waiting for him already. Walking up to her he said, "I can't remain here without doing my best to get back home, I'll take the tests." 

"I had a feeling you would choose this path, so I waited for you and here you are," she said to him answering his unasked question. Flying high to the top of the fountain she raises her arms up saying, "I open the trial of magic to you." 

The three statues on top of the pillars surrounding the water started to glow. Each piece of stone emitted a straight beam of light meeting in the center of the pool. Underneath the intersecting lines the waters swirled around opening up a whirlpool in the middle. Rising up out of the whirlpool came a translucent black mirror, shimmering brightly. 

"Enter and begin the trial Link," she said as she vanished into the portal. 

Suitably impressed with the light show he walked up to the mirror and was about to go through it when he heard a sound like little bells. _Wait a minute, _he thought to himself, _that sounds very familiar._ Turning around he saw what he thought he would, flying to him was a tiny ball of yellow light with white gossamer wings, it was Tatl. _What's she doing here?_

Tatl was afraid she wouldn't get to Link in time before he started the trial, so she was flying as fast as she could. _Gotta hurry.. gotta hurry.. faster.._ She wasn't too sure herself why she felt the need to help out the hero again, but it just felt right. Seeing her quarry about to touch the mirror she yelled out and make as much noise as possible to get his attention. When he stopped she let out a sigh of relief and flew up to his face stopping to catch her breath. 

Greeting the fatigued fairy he asked, "Hey Tatl, what brings you here?" 

Huffing a few more times she said back to him, "Wh- why else... [huff] to help you of course!" So saying she then flew onto his cap to rest her wings. 

Blinking Link slowly replied, "Oh... well.. thanks Tatl.. But how did you know I might need your help?" _I've been shanghaied into getting help_

Scoffing at the question Tatl answered as if it was obvious, "Of course you need my help Link. You'd never figure out anything without my help." Continuing in a less sure manner she added, "Besides, I heard from some other fairies that you were still around doing something difficult.. So I figured I'd help you out, I mean Tael and Skull Kid are fine by themselves but you need my guidance." Finishing so quietly that Link wasn't sure he heard it she whispered, "You're my friend too, I missed you." 

Surprised she changed so much from the bossy obnoxious and condenscending fairy she was when he first met her, Link was glad to accept her help and friendship once again. "Let's go then Tatl, nothing can stop us now," he confidently said as he strode into the portal. 

.

* * *

. 

He was in a long narrow passageway with an iron gate at the end. There was no visible torches in sight yet the place was thouroughly lit in light. A golden plaque with black rims on it rested above the gated door. In flowing Hylian script it read 'Welcome he who seeks the Queen of Fairy's. Those not fluent in the ways of magic shall never advance. Only a wise magic user will past the test of magic. Proceed now, should you seek magic's blessing'. 

As soon as Tatl finished reading the message outloud the Great Fairy of Magic's voice told them, "Link, this is a test of your magical prowess. You may only use magical items, no magical boosts or restorative potions allowed. Also, should you take any damage you forfeit, good luck." 

"Well that certainly narrows down my options doesn't it Tatl," Link said. 

Deciding that this time she would really be as helpful as she could to Link, Tatl told him, "Don't worry Link, you're allowed to try this test as many times as you need, so you can make some mistakes." 

Feeling much more secure about the test now Link said, "Thanks for that tip, I was almost worried there for a second." 

Walking up to the sealed door Link heard a noise off to his right, a crinkling sound. Feeling along the solid looking wall his hand passed right through the stone as if it wasn't there, which it wasn't. "Aha, a secret passage." 

As he was about to walk through blindly Tatl called out, "Wait Link, use your Lens Of Truth (LOT) on the wall first. I got a feeling..." 

Doing as he was advised the hero took out his LOT and looked at the wall through it. Just as he suspected the wall was not really there, but what he didn't expect to see was a wall of flame just beyond where he was reaching. "Good call Tatl, I would have walked right into that fire." 

Resisting the urge to say again how lost he would be without her Tatl just said, "Your welcome, thats what I'm here for." 

Reminding himself to take things slower and investigate the situation more closely in the future Link put away the LOT and took out his bow. Charging up an arrow with the element of magical ice he aimed directly into where the fire was and let it fly. Hearing the satisfying sound of an extinguished flame he walked through the wall. 

Next he found himself in a very small room with an underwater passageway at the edge of the far wall. Walking up to the hole he peered down but could see nothing in the murky water with his human eyes. "Can you see anything down there Tatl?," he asked as she dove under to check. 

Coming back out of the water she told him, "It looks just like a straight way, use your Zora Mask and let's go." 

_She's being a bit **too** helpful here... I knew to transform._ He thought to himself while mentally rolling his eyes. Taking out the Zora Mask he placed it over his face and pushed it on. With a scream his bones lengthened and slimmed becoming more narrow, his height shot up as he became Mikau-Link. Diving in the water he drifted to the bottom to stand so he could see clearly. 

It was a very narrow passage, like a pipe. Halfway through it was a large collection of bony fish patroling around. 

Tatl could tell what they were, with their sickly green bony bodies and eerie red eyes they could only be Skull Fish. "Link up ahead be careful there are -" 

"Skull Fish, I know," Link said cutting her off. "These Zora eyes can see them just fine," he added. 

"Well excuse me for being helpful!," Tatl said in an upset voice as she flew back and landed on his cap to pout. 

_Oh crap now I've upset her.. _Thought Link in apprehension. "Uh, look Tatl... I didn't mean to sound like that..," he stumbled along, "It's just that... well, you did so good before helping me that... uh.. I mean, well.. I remembered everything you said. Very helpful." 

"You mean it, you really listened to me?," she asked in a small voice. 

"Of course, you give great advice," he said to her in hopes of placating her unpredictable mood swings. _I'll let her have her way, she can give any help she wants. I shouldn't have ignored her like that, but she used to not care.. I keep forgetting she changed._

With a last sniffle she wiped her salty tears off with the back of her tiny hands. Springing foward with a new momentum she told Link, "I do, don't I? I guess I'll forgive you this time, just don't do it again. Now activate your elctric field right before hitting them and release it when you pass them." 

Withholding comments to himself Link did just as suggested. Kicking off the bottom he floated for a moment before propelling foward like a torpedo. The Skull Fish saw him coming and in their mindless blood frenzy did not see the danger untill it was too late. Just as one was about to pierce Link's Zora skin with razor sharp teeth, Mikau-Link summoned forth his magic to surround him in a protective field of electricity, destroying the decrepit fish. Once he was clear of danger he let his magic defense die out as he climbed out of the water. 

Our hero now found himself in a very small room with a small stone resting in the center. Above the stone is a black whole in the ceiling. 

Link and Tatl carefully approached the stone, wareful of any traps. Encountering none, Link took off his Zora Mask returning to his Hylian boy form. Seeing nothing of interest on the stone he started feeling the walls for any secret panels. 

Tatl was about to join him when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Flying down to the bottom of the stone she saw a single line of writing on the back of it. She called out to her companion, "Link over here! It says 'Magic mantains balance, nullify with inverse'." 

Thinking the strange phrase through his head a few times Link couldn't understand it still. "I wonder what that means," he said out loud. 

Perking up Tatl proclaimed, "I know it." Resting on top his cap she said, "It's a very rare dialect of Hylian. It means that to defeat magic hit it with the opposite. So fire a light arrow into that black hole!" 

_I guess she really does know things that will be usefull_ Link thought to himself. "Thats a good idea," he told her. 

Taking out his bow once again Link notched an arrow to it and enchanted the arrow with the mystical powers of light. Taking aim he shot it right into the blackness, eliminating it. Then they heard mechanisms moving so he believed that the iron barred door at the entrance was now open. Quickly donning the Zora Mask again he leapt into the water, electrified the fish, and climbed out the other side. Seeing the door now open he ran through it just in case it was a timed lock. Safely on the other side he took off the mask and looked around. 

He was in square shaped room of moderate size with ice covering all the walls floor and ceiling. Falling back on the tried and true feeling the walls method, Link was stumped when they all turned out to be solid. 

"What do you think?," he asked Tatl. 

"Trickier then usual," she said while thinking hard, "Try using your LOT on the walls." _I'm sure im sensing something from over here_ she thought to herself while hovering near the right side of the wall. "Try looking in this area." 

Seeing as how Tatl was on such a roll Link saw no reason to doubt her intuition. Looking through the LOT near the wall by her he could see just beyond the wall a hallway. 

Tapping the ice a little harder he said, "It seems like there is a way to go on the otherside of this wall. A flame arrow should work." 

Again he pulled out his trusty bow and notched an arrow to it. Focusing his magical energy onto the arrowhead he ignited it with magic fire. Shooting it into the icy covering he was rewarded with the soft [hiss] of thawing ice. With the way clear he put away his bow and walked through. The hallway turned out to be nothing more then a place where a switch was placed at the end. Walking mindful of traps he approached it. When nothing happened Link pressed the switch. [Rumble] As the room shook knocking him on to the floor, a loud rumbling could be heard from the room he just left, followed by the sound of water splashing. 

Standing back up he ran to the start of the hallway from where he entered. Instead of seeing ice all over, now the floor had turned into water, deep water. 

"Now we know what that rumbling sound was," Tatl observed for the both of them. 

Looking into the water Link could not see much, although this water was much clearer then the earlier passage, and so rummaged through his stores to put on the Zora Mask once again. Diving into the water he sank to the bottom and starting looking around. 

As he could see perfectly through the crystal clear ice water a few things began apparent. First, there was a wall eye underneath the hallway's edge. Secondly, there was another ice pillar blocking what was most likely the way to go. Lastly, he had seriously underestimated the freezing temerature of the water. As soon as that last thing was realized he quickly jumped out of the water on to dry land. 

"Aaah i-it's s-s-so c-c-cold," the shivering Zora said as he bent down to huddle for warmth. 

Tatl, being protected from such things as cold heat or water from her fairy magic, didn't say anything. 

Not getting much warmer Link thought of a way to get wamer. _I know, I'll use the Goron Mask. I never got very cold as a Goron._

As Link became Darmani-Link once more he stood up to move around a bit, but as he took a step he did not see a loose pebble in the way. Stepping on the small piece of stone he tripped backwards and in his lumbering form could not stop from falling all the way. He fell into the water flailing his arms the whole way down as he sunk like a boulder, and quickly lost consciousness. 

When Link finally came to he was still in Goron form. Taking off the mask he looked around and saw he was back outside at the fairy fountain. 

"What happened?," he asked Tatl. 

"Oh, your awake now. Praise the goddesses," Link's fairy friend said in relief, "I was worried you were too hurt." Reigning in her caring tone she started ranting at him, "Link what the heck do you think you were doing? Turning into a Goron right next to a big deep abyss full of water, what were you thinking? You are just lucky the trials magic kicked in when you fell, bringing you back here since you failed." 

Slowly taking that in Link shrugged semi-carelessly saying, "Then I won't do that again, thats not the first time something like this has happened. Remember when I fell off that high cliff by Darmani's grave as a Goron and nearly drowned before I could get the mask off?," he asked her making light of the situation. 

Giggling despite herself Tatl said, "Heehee that was pretty funny, and you let out such a loud yell falling down." _Of course I was terrified out of my mind for him at the time, but he doesn't need to know that._

"Well.. nothing to it but to try again it seems," said Link as he faced the portal once more. "My magic feels fully restored as well, must be so I can keep trying, let's go." 

Link went back into the trial and redid everything just as he had just done except a bit faster this time. Soon he was back to where he messed up, standing next to the artic waters. 

"Now let's see here... before I had to get out of the water I saw a target below where I am standing," said Link as he puzzled out his next course of action. _I can't fire an arrow from under the water so I need a platform...got it._

Pulling out his bow he once more got an ice arrow ready to shoot. Aiming carefully in the center of the water Link fired the frozen projectile. As the magic of the ice came into contact with the surface, a small platform of frozen water began to form as the freezing water crystalized into hard ice. Quickly taking advantage of the temporary solid ground provided he leapt from the landing over the water and onto the ice cap. After nearly sliding right off the slippery ground he got a firm footing . Before the ice could melt he fired an arrow below and through the water straight into the target below. 

As soon as the target was hit the water level began to rapidly lower like a drain was opened. Keeping braced on the ice Link stayed on it untill the water all drained away leaving an open cavern. Remembering the icy pillar that he spied from when he was below before, the this time dry hero took out his bow and fired a fire arrow into it, melting it and opening the way foward. Walking into the next room he entered a very large open area. 

The room was so large it reminded Link of his days as an adult in the Shadow Temple back in Hyrule. As far as he could see there was only an empty darkness covering all. Carefully he crept up to the edge and looked down seeing only what would appear to be a bottomless pit. Not far away was a platform seemingly floating in mid air over the inky blackness. 

"What do you think you should do now Link?" asked Tatl, looking around the percieved dead-end. 

Walking to the floating platform he replied, "This is very similar to something I encountered once. If I stand on that area I'll bet the solution will present itself." _Could be a warp area, or maybe a wind spot._

As Link stepped onto the hovering floor it began to move almost imediately. Being kept from being affected by the moving by some magic, Link stood at the ready as the platform picked up speed and went off into the dark. The platform was moving so fast that a steady wind was pushing his cap back flowing in the breeze, yet it made no sound nor could the vibrations of its movement could be felt. 

"You still here with me Tatl?" asked Link as he raised his voice to be heard over the wind. 

Holding onto the brim on the boy's hood Tatl answered back, "I'm here Link, a little wind's not gonna stop me." _Though this is a bit more then just a little wind.._ she thought to herself worriedly. Seeing a faint glow of color off in the distance she exclaimed, "Link, look out!" 

As they were taken further Link too saw the glowing color. As they got closer still he could see it looking like a swirling orb of red fire. Recalling the advice of shooting the magic's opposite, he pulled out his bow and quickly took aim with an ice arrow. 

"Good idea Link, I'm sensing that is a magic trap, it will shoot you if you get to close," yelled Tatl as she saw Link's outline flickering from the magical glow of the ice arrows. 

Link pulled back on the bow's string and waited until he was just a little bit closer. Now close enough to hear the volatile magics churning within the orb he fired directly into it. On contact the orb dissapated as if it was never there, leaving them in a silent darkness again. 

"I have a feeling there is going to be more of those," Link said as he kept his bow out and at the ready. 

His caution proved merited when not long after another orb of magic was fast approaching, this time it was blue, so he got ready a fire arrow. Link repeated his earlier actions and shot the magic orb before it could start firing at him. 

Breathing a little heavy, Link worried, "I hope there is not much more of these, my magical reserves are running out fast." 

Tatl barely heard him over the wind since he was talking at a normal volume, not one when you want your voice to carry through sound obstructions. Thinking over his words she found herself silently agreeing with his crude assessment. By her magical senses his 'magic meter' was halfway empty already. 

Link remained on the alert, ever ready to fire a magic arrow should a target present itself. It was because his senses were on hyper awareness that he noticed the growing feel of energy off to the right. When he looked out into the space he could not find anything there but there was a feeling in the air that told him to dodge. Trusting his feeling he tucked himself into a foward roll just to the edge of the platform. Not a second after he moved did a discharge of a black beam flash through the space he was just standing in. 

Looking back towards where the blast came from he could still not see anything. Seeing another beam coming fast he armed himself with the Mirror Shield and stood his ground. As the ebony beam impacted against the reflective silvery surface of the Mirror Shield it pushed him back slightly, but was then deflected back to its place of origin. Standing with one foot precariously over the edge of the platform, Link let out a slight sigh of relief as he walked quickly to the center. 

"That was close," he called out to his hovering aide. Closely watching the beam sail off back into the blackness Link observed a ripple in the dark as it hit something. "There's something out there for sure." 

Tatl being witness to the same scene as her wingless associate suggested to Link, "Try using a Light Arrow." 

_Why didn't I think of that sooner?_ the battle hardy young lad thought to himself. Putting away his shield Link whipped out his bow and infused an arrow with holy light magic. As the magic Light Arrow filled the darkness with light he said, "Now that is more like it." 

With the magic of the arrow illuminating everything he saw what resided within the darkness. Obsidian walls were on each side of the platform, giving the area a very long tunnel appearance. Swifly following the platform was another magical orb, only this one was black. 

"So that's why I couldn't see anything," Link commented rather needlessly. Seeing the swirling magic within the orb flucuating he assumed it was about to shoot again so he shot the arrow at it. 

As the projectile of light left his bow Link's determination filled face was covered up once more with the inky blackness. The arrow streaked through the darkened cave casting shadows on the walls. When the arrow hit its mark there was a brilliant flash of light and then the orb was gone. 

Starting to feel the onset of exhaustion now Link congratulated himself with a victorous, "Got it!" 

Tatl was about to join her friend in celebrating the successful defeat of that trap when she looked behind him and saw an energy blast of blue fire flaming towards his unsuspecting back. "Link, incoming, jump to the side!" 

Doing as Tatl recommended Link held tightly to his bow as his leg muscles constricted in preparation for a powerful leap. Springing into the air to the side he neatly dodged the attack. As he landed his with his bow at the ready he spun around quickly bringing an arrow to bear. With the added blue light being given off from the orb he could see another black orb just next to it. Before he could charge the arrow with magic the orbs fired at him again. Link turned to the side and rolled foward dodging the volley of magic. 

Not wasting anymore time he stood up and rapidly shot two arrows at the orbs, each a different magic type. The fire arrow collided with the blue sphere seconds before the light arrow eliminated the dark one. 

"Now that, was close," said Link as he breathed deeply, and tried to get his beating heart back to a calm pace. 

Tatl breathed a sigh of relief along with her friend, she wasn't sure he could keep up dodging like that on such a small area. "Look Link, up ahead there's light," exclaimed the relieved fairy as she saw an ending to this floating track. 

The platform slide neatly against the edge of the landing firmly locking in place, with no way to discriminate it from the ground already there. Link put away his bow and walked through the door. The next room was very small compared to where he just came from. It was about the size of the room with the stone advice near the beginning. In the center was a switch, hanging just on the edge of the switch was 4 crystals, 1 on each side. At the end of the room is a sealed door. 

"Looks like another puzzle," Tatl said to Link as she flew around his head a few times. She could sense something not quite right about those crystals. "Be careful, I don't think these are normal weights." 

Silently agreeing with his guide, the boy cautiously crept up to the crystal nearest to the door. As he got closer to it, it began to vibrate slightly and blink colors from a peaceful pink to an angry red. Accompanying the change of color to a darker shade was soft whirring sound. Link took another few steps toward the crystal and the reactions in turn became more volatile and erratic. 

_It's acting like another trap,_ he thought to himself. Walking back toward the entrance he confirmed his suspicions when the further away he got the less it reacted until it was silent once more. "Hmm, well Tatl, what do you think?" 

Since Tatl was watching closely for the reactions she had reached a similar conclusion. Suddenly an idea came to her to try a little experimenting herself. Saying to Link, "I got an idea... I'll fly as close as I can to it and see what happens." _This kid's recklessness musta rubbed off on me._

Before he had time to object she flew off towards the crystal. It reacted to Tatl the same way it did for Link. As she got within sword length of the crystal, the build-up reached its crescendo and exploded. Luckily she was able to get away far enough so that she wasn't hurt by the violent magics and sharp crystal shards. Link was far enough away that nothing reached him. 

"Tatl, are you okay?," Link yelled when he saw the crystal detonate so closely to his friend. Fearing for her safety he ran up to her to see if she was okay. _She was never letting herself get into any dangerous situations before, always shadowing me as her meat shield. I wonder how much a fairy such as herself can withstand before being seriously hurt.. and do healing fairy's work on other fairy's?,_ Link thought to himself slightly distracted for a moment. 

Tatl was disorientated for a few seconds after the boom of the explosion rocked her small frame. Finally regaining her bearings she saw Link in front of her asking if she was okay with a concerned expression on his face. Thankful for her glowing obscurity she answered back, "I'm fine Link. Thank you," she whispered with a small flush to her skin. 

Now the two of them set to thinking of how to proceed with this strange puzzle. Apparently the crystals will explode if someone gets to close to them, and so it stands to reason that then some long distance way to be used to push one onto the switch. Link took out his bow and fired a regular arrow at one of the crystals as lightly as he could, but it wasn't light enough. The crystal blew up the moment the arrow touched it. 

"You can't approach them, and you can't hit them hard..." Tatl was summarizing outloud. "This has been a test of your magical prowess Link, maybe you have something magical that might work, think." 

Figuring it made sense he tried to think of what could work. _I need to push it on the switch, but it can't be too hard or it will explode. What do I have that is gentle and uses magic?_ After a bit of thinking hard Link felt he hit upon the solution. "I got it," he told Tatl, "A deku bubble can travel far and hit gently." _Why didn't I think of that before._

Lighting up considerably in enlightenment his compatriot said, "Of course, a magic deku bubble is a very weak attack. Good idea Link." 

Deciding to do just that Link took out his Deku Scrub Mask and put it on. Now as a deku scrub once more he ran over to the other side of the room to get a good angle on the crystals. Lining up just right he poured some magic through his snout as he blew a bubble and released it to sail through the air impacting upon his target. It worked just as planned, and the crystal was moved on top of the switch. A single crystal was not enough to push down the switch so he repeated his actions on the last one. That last bit of weight was enough and the door opened up. 

As they entered the next room the door behind them shut locking them in. The were brown with a rough rocky surface, the room looked like a cavern with torches on the walls. In front of Link he could see another switch, this one a larger kind only a Goron could pound. Far down a long travel way he could just make out the outline of a door. 

"Well this looks fairly simple," observed Tatl. 

Looking at the seemingly simple puzzle Link found himself in agreement with her hasty summation of the room. "It certainly does. Do you think it really is?" _I hope it is, im almost out of magic. Some simple things to do would be great._

Taking her customary spot near him she said, "Only one way to see, let's go." 

Link took off his Deku Mask reverting back to his young hylian self, and took off at a fast paced run towards the door after putting on the Bunny Hood again. After running for near half a minute he arrived at the door. Just as expected it was sealed shut with nothing else out of place around it. 

Now walking back at a the pace of a leisurely stroll Link took off the Bunny Hood and pulled out the Goron Mask. He caught his breathe back from his rapid excersions during the calm walk. After a few minutes he was now back at the beginning of the long passage. He placed the Goron Mask on his face and transformed again into a strong Goron. Link ambled his bulky form on to the top of the switch and turned to face the doorway, knowing he would most likely only have a few precious seconds of time for the door to be opened. In that short time frame he would have to reach the door and open it before the timer on the dungeon's mechanism ran out and the lock falls back into place once more. 

"Here goes," he announced to no one. 

Darmani-Link curled himself tightly together, tucking his hands and legs within his body like a turtle using his back as a shell. He then performed a vertical jump lifting his heavy form off above the ground several feet flipping upside down. Allowing his sturdy rocky armor-like back to endure the impact he fell mightily upon the switch pushing it in, creating tiny cracks to form in the surrounding rocky floor. As the stubborn button was fully pushed in Link heard the door mechanism unsealing itself. 

Knowing time is crucial, the Goron hero stayed in his crouch position and began to roll towards the door. After getting a straight path going he began to pick up speed, going faster and faster. Shortly his speed limit was reached, but knowing that this was a magic test he let loose some of his last bits of magic to reach his absolute fastest. As the magic spread through his spinning self, great spikes poked out of his body increasing the speed and deadlyness. Approximately six seconds later he abruptly stopped rolling and uncurled to stand up and open the door before it shut on him. Successfuly getting through he relaxed for a minute, then took of the Goron Mask and looked around. 

"G'eh? What the heck?" Was Links startled response as he beheld the room he now was in. It was an exact replica of the Great Fairy's fountain. For a moment he was afraid something went wrong and he was sent back to the start. Everything was the same as above, the gargoylesque statues sitting on top of the pillars, the small amount of water in the basin, the triforce mark above the doorway- wait a minute..._this triforce insignia is yellow, the Great Fairy of Magic had a black one over her doorway._ Link thought to himself excitedly. 

"What now, Link?" Tatl was still trying to find something to do next. 

Pointing above the doorway Link said, "Look there Tatl, the trifore is a different color." Pulling out his trusty LOT he put it to his eyes and looked towads the yellow triforce, and sure enough an illusion was revealed. Placing his LOT back away he told Tatl, "There is a sun face there by the triforce symbol, it's invisible." 

Following through with his declaration Link took out his bow and shot yet another light arrow, this time at the stationary target of a sun symbol hidden to the naked eye by magic. As the arrow hit the triforce symbol, actually the sun, a 'click' was heard signifying that Link was correct on his assumption. 

"Congratulations Link, you have passed the Trial of Magic," said a melodious voice from within another mirror in the center of the pond, the same as he entered through. "Step through the portal to return and recieve your reward," finished the voice. 

Link was very glad that he had finished the test, that last shot had drained his magical reserves down to thier last drop. He stood there for a minute basking in the relief that this task was complete. Perspiring heavily and breathing deeply, Link felt as if he had several rounds with an Iron Knuckle. Finally he walked through the portal, being warped back to the Great Fairy's fountain, with her already waiting for him. 

The Great Fairy looked at the young Hylian in front of her and proudly told him, "Great job Link, you passed my trial, I knew you could do it." Raising her hands up she called forth a swirl of magic force that turned black. "Your reward is this, the Dark Arrows. They are the counterpart to the Light Arrows and shall serve you well in the times to come." 

As the black swirl passed into Link his magical stores were fully replenished and he felt as good as new once more, further he could now call upon arrows of magical darkness. 

"Seek the Great Fairy of Power whom resides within the swamps for your next trial, brave adventurer." The GF of Magic said as she vanished back into her waters. 

* * *

**Replies to Reviews **

SnowSilver- Thank you very much for your reviewing. I tried my hand at some more, actually alot, of character interaction here and I hope it isn't too unbelievable. I hope you like my next chapter here, I followed the advice to make it longer, my longest ever. 

Arthus- It is great that you liked my story. I only wish you had more to say. Please leave a review here, thank you. 

Rika- I hope you enjoy this, and it is longer as asked. 

Lunatic Pandora1- This is a taste of what Link's start to his quest is like. Longer chapter too. Thanks for reviewing. 

Jedi SSJ- Hiya and thnx for reviewing my story. I am trying to update more often, but I do have several other stories I am working on simultaneously. I coulda had this chapter out days ago, but I wanted to finish the scene.

* * *

**A/N- **I need help coming up with ideas for the Trials of **POWER, WISDOM, AND KINDNESS.**  
Please leave any thoughts or ideas you have for a good test, thank you.

**Notice: **If you like the pairing of Link and Medli, or Aryll and Komali. Then come join the Medlink Federation! http:rylasasin.conforums.com/index.cgi


	6. Leaving the Town

**Lunarian :** We are plowing along now here. Good day and please review. 

**Key**   
Text Narration   
"Text" Dialogue   
'Text' Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes   
_Text_ Character Thoughts, and/or Character Tittle   
Text Sound Effects 

Chapter Five

Leaving the Town- 

Last Time...

__

As the black swirl passed into Link his magical stores were fully replenished and he felt as good as new once more, further he could now call upon arrows of magical darkness. 

"Seek the Great Fairy of Power whom resides within the swamps for your next trial, brave adventurer." The GF of Magic said as she vanished back into her waters.. 

And Now...

There they stood together, the young Hylian hero Link and his fairy friend Tatl, having just succeeded in emerging victorious from the first fairy trial. Link was now fully refreshed from his tiring ordeal and ready to continue on his quest. Bidding the GF of Magic a good day Link placed his trusty bunny hood on again and ran out the cave. 

"How long did we spend in that trial, do you think Tatl?" Asked Link as he did a brief scan of the area and whats going on. The Bomber's Gang were no longer holding thier balloon shooting stand up anymore, they were no where to be found with a sign left on the stand. In big sloppy writting the sign said 'Gone Playin, Back Later'. _I guess those kids couldn't stay in one place for long, maybe they made some good money._

Tatl took up position around his head and told him, "You started off around 6am, but when you lost consciousness alot of time passed... It is now close to 5pm." _I wish he had a way to tell time by himself, I'm tired of always saying the time for him._

"Too late to go to the next trial already then. There is no rush this time, let's take it slowly and enjoy the time." Suggested Link, as he thought about how he had spent such a large time living with strange habits in this land. _Ever since I arrived here I have barely had any sleep at all, and ate very little. Must be something to do with the Goddess of Time's blessings. The days just pass so fast that I hardly get any hunger or sleepyness, and reverting back to the first day just seemed to totally refresh me. Now that time is once more naturally flowing more or less, I better eat more and get a good night's sleep._

"Enjoy yourself? You?" Tatl asked semi-increduously. 

He replied in an annoyed voice, "Hey, I can have fun and relax too." 

"I believe you," she said dryly. 

Acting more like his apparent age, Link complained back, "Really I can. Things were just too serious before." _Like trying to save an entire world from being destroyed by Majora, and before that I didn't have time to spare with Gannon wreaking havoc all over Hyrule._

Tatl knew Link was telling the truth. There had been many times during the whole adventure that Link would do things strange, or even seemingly out of character with how he acts in battle. It had been quite the shock when the same person whom she watched fearlessly face down towering monsters, put on the Bunny Hood and started running in circles untill he collapsed from dizzyness laughing all the way like a carefree child. Regardless though, she enjoyed riling him up by ordering him around or acting like she didn't believe him. "Whatever you say warrior boy," she said to him with an uncaring inflection. _I really should have asked him about what he did before he came here, Link's a very curious fellow for sure, full of contradiction._

"I'll prove it then," Link bit out, "Let's go find the Bomber's and play some games with them." Standing up he removed the Bunny Hood and started running off toward east clock town. _I'll show her I can have fun. Who she think she is, was always the one yelling at me to hurry up and save everyone anyway, never letting me rest without gettin an earful'._ Thought Link to himself silently fuming as he thought more about how Tatl was acting. 

Tatl watched Link for all intents and purposes throw a mini-tantrum, grumbling to himself and agressively striding down the path kicking bushes as he passed them._Maybe I overdid it._ She thought to herself in nervousness. "Woah Link," she said to him after watching him hack a signboard into kindling with his sword, "I'm uh.. I mean.. s-sorry." She may have matured and grown warmer to him, but she still had her indominable pride. 

As he heard her say that quiet apology, Link stopped his stomping and walked over to the large wooden slide in the corner and sat down upon it to calm himself._ Tatl never says sorry._"What did you say, " he asked her as if he didn't really hear her. Really he just wanted to hear it again, it would help his temper cool off. 

_Little punk knows damn well what I said... grr._ Were the thoughts of Tatl as she stewed in aggrivation for a bit. Finally she gritted her teeth and told Link, "I said I'm sorry for what I said, I was only teasing you." Satisfied of having given him a proper apology and no longer feeling guilty she settled back onto his green cap to sit. 

Never one to really hold a grudge, especially with the few people he can call friend, Link said to her, "Ok, I accept your apology, thank you." _I suppose I did take that too hard, guess I still often see myself as a Kokiri still and saying I forgot how to have fun kinda hurt._ Looking around he got an idea for some mischief. 

Link got on top of the slide and carefully ran up it as fast as he could, careful to stay within the center and avoid losing his footing on the slippery slope. Climbing on top the platform the nimble youth looked around the area. Scanning the far horizon he checked the level of activity of the celebration. Most of the people were congregating around the southern end of town, no one was around up near the north end where he was. Hopping down to the ground elevation, Link lightly landed in the short grass and coming out of a crouch pulled out his Postman's Hat. 

Tatl jumped off Link's hood and flew around his face while making bell noises to get his attention. "Link! What are you doing with that?" She had good reason to wonder. As far as they were able to determine that hat had no further use except helping the Postman to deliver some letters, but with the disaster over with now there was no use to it. _What could he possibly be thinking now?_

Nonchalantly putting on the Postman's Hat Link walked up to the mailbox and opened it up. 'Deposit mail here. Ka-ching!'. Checking once more for people nearby he saw no one and so proceeded to pull out a few letters. 

By this time Tatl was somewhat on the confused side. Where Link had been known to open other people's things and take stuff, they generally consisted of things that could somehow be useful, and this act just seemed pointless. "Uhmm Link... what exactly are you doing," she whispered into his ear as she hovered near it. 

"Just reading a letter or two for fun," was the distracted reply she got. 

_Oh great, either Link has turned into a kleptomaniac or he really didn't forget my little tease so easy and now is gonna prove himself anyway._ Having resigned herself to putting up with whatever it was her companion was doing she asked him, "So then are any of the letters of much interest?" 

"Nah," Link replied, "Just a bunch of people who I helped sending letters to their friends telling about it." 

"This is kinda lame, Link," Tatl said as she watched him blatantly break people's privacy on the account of being bored. 

Loathe as he was to admit to making a fool of himself, young Link had to agree with his friend here. Placing the letters back into the mailbox he said, "Yeah your right. This really is stupid." 'Thank you for using the postal system. Ka-ching!' 

_That was pretty pointless_, thought Tatl to herself. Shrugging her shoulders in indifference she sat back down on Link's cap. 

Link now put the Postman Hat back away and turned around. Proceeding back on the dirt path he set a casual pace walking with no immediate hurry. As he passed through the walkway into southern Clock-Town, the continuing of the days' festivities could be heard. 

This area unlike the Northern part was alive with a general hubbub of activity. Even just entering the section and only being able to see naught but the large clock tower, Link heard children talking and merry-making just off to the left. Drawn to the happy sounds he walked around the corner and down the wooden plank ramp to its origin. 

There near the ledge overlooking the drainage ditch were the Bomber's Gang. They were taking turns attempting to jump from the top of the platform to the patch of land on the otherside. To avoid any injuries they apparently obtained some cushioned mats that they used on the ground to soften any landing they did make. 

As Link stood by the side and observed them at their game he wondered why they would try such a thing at all. Only after watching for a short bit did he realize what the pull was. He noticed that they were not so much really trying to make the jump, but actually they were leaping into the water for fun like it was a lake. _I wish I could have had cushioned ground anytime I needed to jump from a high place,_ he thought to himself as he remembered all the times he had to make an insane jump or was knocked down further then should be survivable. 

Still safely relaxing on Link's cap Tatl joined her partner in watching the kids repeatedly making crazy jumps. _I never really think about stuff like this in the heat of battle, but just how does Link make those impressive jumps he does so often, or get back up from falling from such elevations,_ thought Tatl, unknowingly echoing her friends thoughts. 

Link didn't spend quite so much time standing there watching. "Hey Jim, how are things?" he asked walking up to the group. 

"Ey? Link your still here! Didn't you say you were leaving yesterday?" Jim asked Link in puzzlement. 

"This numbskull didn't bother to check if his way home was even garunteed", Tatl piped up from the brim. She was slightly bored and seeking conversation, even if only argument. "Not a very smart thing to do, huh?" 

Her intent reached a goal as Jim chortled, "Heh heh... After your whole big farewell yesterday, you couldn't leave?" 

Luckily for Link the rest of the gang was currently down in the water and could not hear them. Being teased by Tatl and Jim was bad enough, he didn't need the other five Bomber's to get in on the act. _I'll get you for that one Tatl._ "Yeah... silly me", he agreed to end the discussion. 

Thinking quickly of a way to redeem himself in his friends eyes, even if only superficially, Link said, "Hey Jim, looks like fun you guys are having there. How many times have you made the jump across without falling in the water?" In all the time of the few minutes he had observed them, no one had even come close to making the jump. 

Suddenly feeling a little embaressed Jim looked down shyly and shuffled his feet a bit. "Well actually Link... noonehasmadethejumpyetwe'vebeentryingforalongtimebutitsjusttoofar!" Jim blurted out in a great big rush. 

Link and Tatl did little more than blink stupidly for the next few moments as they tried to understand what Jim said. Try as they might, however, neither of them could decipher that word of a sentence. After a quick glance between each other, Link decided to ask since Tatl was more likely to be rude about it. 

"Think you could say that again Jim, this time so it's understandable?" Link asked kindly, sensing from the Bomer leaders sudden strange behaviour, that this was a noticable admission on his part. 

"Ah heh heh sorry'bout that Link," laughed Jim self depreciatedly. "I said that actually none of us have made that yet, and that we've been trying ever since we came up with the idea but it is just too far!" _Link's a real cool kid, maybe he could make it?_ "Hey Link, can you do it?" 

Before Link had a chance to answer, the rest of the Bomber's Gang came running up to greet Link as they saw him from below. 

"Hey Link your still here." 

"Are you gonna stay and play?" 

"Come to take a splash?" 

Finally able to get a word in edgewise the young hero greeted them all, "Hiya everyone. Jim told me none of ya has been able to make that jump, huh?" Trying to shift the conversations direction back toward the point he wanted Link quickly added, "Stand back and I'll show you how it's done." 

Had it been 3 days previous to the gang then they would have laughed at this seemingly foolish boast from a younger looking kid from themselves. If, they on their own could not make the jump then surely this short child couldn't. However as the days passed to them and Link's many exploits became known, it became obvious that this is one kid who should not be underestimated. So when he told them he's gonna show them, they listened and took rapt attention. 

As the children stood off to the side Link backed up a few steps to get a good running distance. _I've done this plenty of times before just as a shortcut, I'd hate to mess up now. Tatl would never let me hear the end of it._ With a sudden burst of speed he began running to the edge. Just before he reached the end of the platform, the wiry lad tucked into a roll and coming out of it used the momentum to leap off the edge, sailing through the air, to land safely on the other end in a similiar crouch. Hearing the gang cheering behind him Link turned around to wave them off with a smile and continued on out the south exit. 

* * *

**Replies to Reviews **

Jedi SSJ- Hi, thanks for reviewing... yeah I know its been a LONG time since I last updated sorry. I am glad you liked my dungeon, I tried my best to match it to game-like ways. Gosh its been so long I hope you're still out there to read it :) 

Melissa- Thank you thank you for reviewing. I'm not that good with dialogue so Im glad you liked it when I tried my hand at it. If you liked the first trial I hope you'll enjoy the others, I have at least one of them fully mapped out already, the courage trial. 

Arthus- This was asap believe it or not. Oo. 

Lunatic Pandora1- Again thanx for the review, hope your still out there heh. Cool you guessed, even if by accident, his reward before he got it. The rest won't be so obvious however. 

**A/N- ** I do apoligize for the extreme lateness of the update. I am no longer in school, and I am having trouble sitting down and writing now. Plz review and encourage me to continue :P 


	7. Power of Battle 12

**Lunarian :** We are plowing along now here. Good day and please review.

**Key**  
Text Narration  
"Text" Dialogue  
'Text' Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes  
_Text_ Character Thoughts, and/or Character Tittle  
Text Sound Effects

Chapter Six & Half--

The Power of Battle 1/2-

Last Time... 

As the children stood off to the side Link backed up a few steps to get a good running distance. _I've done this plenty of times before just as a shortcut, I'd hate to mess up now. Tatl would never let me hear the end of it._ With a sudden burst of speed he began running to the edge. Just before he reached the end of the platform, the wiry lad tucked into a roll and coming out of it used the momentum to leap off the edge, sailing through the air, to land safely on the other end in a similiar crouch. Hearing the gang cheering behind him Link turned around to wave them off with a smile and continued on out the south exit.

And Now... 

Heading out the south exit of the town Link sped straight for his destination. He ran past the wooden pillars, the green Chuch, through the hollow log, past the tree with the skullkid's drawing of him and Tatl and Tael. Further into the woods he ran, past the dead tree with the bad bats roosting in it and entered the Southern Swamp.

His fairy friend had been silent so far ever since leaving the town, but never being able to stand it for long broke the quiet. "Hey Link, why don't you just use the song of soaring to warp near the temple?" Tatl asked the active boy. _I hope he got his sillyness out of his system for now, it would be dangerous to act strange during a trial._

Stopping a moment to lean against a stone just off the side of the troden path Link answered calmly, "Because Tatl, I was always in a hurry before and do used my warps near all the time, and so again that now there is no threat looming just ahead I can take the scenic route with no worries." _Besides, I can't get all lazy now. If that last trial was any clue then these challenges are going to be unlike anything I've faced before... I need to keep fit._

Continuing on now Link started up again this time at a casual walk. Having ran through this exact same area dozens upon dozens of times before he knew that just ahead to the left was a Minni babba, a small blue and green snapping plant at about nose height. Pulling out his gilded sword he ran up to it and sliced it in half with a powerful downward slash.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?", came Tatl's voice from on top his cap with annoyed undertones. _I spoke to soon, he's definitely still acting wacky. There was no reason to kill that Mini Baba, he is fully stocked and not hurt in any way._

Resheathing his sword Link defended himself, "Hey I got to practice my swordsmanship every chance I get."

Not really willing to push it just yet she just rolled her eyes saying, "Whatever."

Deeming the argument won in his favor Link proceeded on towards the old hut on the second floor of planks, the Tourist Information building where the father to that freaky Tingle works, the big grungy guy with the build of a goron wearing aviator goggles and cap. Below the building rests the raft from the 'Old Koume's Boat Cruise'.

Not feeling like swimming through the water or taking the boat cruise he donned his Zora mask and one quick and semi-painful transformation later he was again in Zora form. The reason for going Zora became apparent as Link ran through the water as it now only reached knee height. Thanks to the height boost from the Zora mask he ran through the waterfall and past the dead log and through the tunnel. The reason he did not use the Goron mask was although he was sure to move around faster that way he was not sure if another Big Octork would be in the way, and as a Zora launching his arm blades makes short work of them.

On emerging out of the tunnel Zora-Link went to the right and onto a lilypad next to some vines which he climbed up. Walking through the door at the top he stepped into Woodfall.

Tatl couldn't resist riling him up some more. "Had you just warped here we would have been there by now. Really Link, your such an oddy", she said teasingly.

For all of her efforts though not a single response was given. Link just wasn't in the mood to bicker, he was starting to get into his more serious mindset. Tatl perhaps sensing that decided to stick to her advisor role for now and ease off on the provoking.

Mikau-Link quickly made his way to the GF of Power's fountain. Running down to the far edge of the water, turning Deku and launching from flower to flower to reach the small alcove wherein the GF resides with the fountain with a pink glow.

Removing his Deku mask Link approached the fountain. Once he stepped within touching distance of the water the GF of Power emerged telling Link in a soft voice, "Welcome he who seeks the Queen of Fairies, if you are ready you may begin the Trail of Power."

Feeling confident in himself Link told her, "I am ready and accept the Trail of Power."

"Then go young hero and prove yourself worthy" Similar to the GF of magic's fountain, the three statues again emitted rays of light summoning a shimmering black mirror. "I shall meet you inside to explain the trial, young one", she said as she vanished into the mirror.

"Well nothing to it but to enter." Link said into the now empty area.

Tatl feeling helpless in not knowing anything about this task kept quiet, ready to help at the first chance that presented itself.

Getting his sword and shield at the ready since it is a Power trial Link walked into the mirror to be ready for anything.

Link found himself in a long passageway with no visible end in sight. The walls were of a limish green color and gave off a glow all on it's own, it was not too dark to see well. Unlike most long passageways he had encountered before this one was fairly wide, several feet across at least. As soon as he fully stepped through the mirror it faded away revealing only a solid wall in its place.

Appearing in front of them the GF of Power said, "Here you will be tested on your power, in the form of your prowess in battle.

_This shouldn't be too hard, I got very powerful equipment_ thought Link to himself.

The GF seemed almost to read his mind as she continued, "As this is a true test of your power you must rely upon only your skills and most base weapons. Your Kokiri sword has been magically reverted to its original state for the duration of the Trial and you may only use your hero's shield, nothing else."

_Uh oh, this isn't sounding so easy anymore_ thought Link to himself, _she is still here too, theres probably even more._ True to word as he looked at his sword it was once again the simple Kokiri sword and his mirror shield was nowhere to be found. His bow and arrows and hookshot and bombs, they were all unavailable.

Tatl not picking up on the subtle clue that there was more said to Link, "You can still do it Link, you'll just have to fight more carefully", thinking of how often he would take damage from not fighting totally seriously yet still emerging victorious because of all his various gadgets.

The GF of Power started to slowly fade away leaving them alone. Just before she completed vanished she told them, "You are allowed to take the test as many times as you need. The last rule is, just like in the magic trial should you take any damage you will forfeit, good luck."

Shocked, Link could do no more than shout out loud in a disbelieving voice, "WHAT?" _By Din's fire is this fairy insane?_ He could understand a test of magic requiring not being hurt, but to undertake a battle test, that if the last trial was any indication, would be extremely intense, and emerge victorious without being hurt... well it was more of a shock then poor Link was ready for.

Tatl was similarly shocked, but she also having not truly known all that Link was capable of and been through thought that maybe this time Link would not succeed. "Are you sure about this Link?" she asked in worry.

That was enough to snap Link out of his stupor and he turned to regard Tatl who was no hovering to the side. "Tatl why are you sounding so unsure all of a sudden?" Link had every confidence he could succeed, but even he was sure it would take a few tries. What Tatl didn't understand and Link wasn't fully aware of was during most of his adventuring in Termina he had been incredibly lax in his fights. Unlike his crusade against Gannon, in Termina he could always rewind time whenever things started to go horribly wrong. That slack had invariably led to him taking most things half seriously, except for that final battle with Majora where there was no room for relaxing. It was apparently time to fight to the fullest of his skill.

Still unaware of the whirling thoughts in her friends head Tatl said somewhat nervously, "Well Link... not to say your not the best fighter I've ever seen... but well, you still are always being hit... no offense." _I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way, but well... he couldn't possibly do this can he?_

Slightly insulted that even after everything Tatl would doubt his ability to win Link was about to respond in kind and start an argument when he stopped to think about her words. _True, I haven't been terribly efficient._ Feeling that they could continue to go in circles like this for a long time still or just go, the stoic hero ended the run around. "Don't worry Tatl, I can do this. With your help I'll be sure to make it."

A little ashamed for doubting her companion's drive, Tatl got into a ready position to assist silently vowing to do everything she could help.

As if the corridor itself sensed the challengers intent to proceed a golden plaque with pink rims shimmered into being shortly ahead. Walking closer to it Link read it as more flowing Hylian 'Welcome he who seeks the Queen of Fairy's. Those not proficient in the ways of power and battle shall never advance. Only a skilled warrior will pass the test of Power. Proceed now, should you seek power's blessing'.

"That must be part of the ancient way set forth", Tatl said as an aside.

Nodding in agreement the ready young warrior held his sword in a firm grip and with shield held out in front proceeded to walk foward. As soon as he walked past the plaque a howl resounded throughout the corridor and a wolfos appeared in front of him.

Hovering around Link's head Tatl was keeping watch of the area in front of him in order to warn him of anything else.

As the wolfos lunged at Link with a fierce right swipe of its paws Link raised his shield and deflected it. Once more the wolfos attacked and this time Link leapt back out of the range of its claws and after it missed swiping twice spun fully around exposing its vulnerable rear flank. As Link was about to jump fowards and vanquish it with a quick downward thrust he heard a snarl behind him followed by a slash to the back.

As soon as he felt the hit to his back Link was returned to the GF of Power's fountain, hunched foward from the force of the hit. Looking up he saw the GF's amused expression gazing at him with a smugness.

"What happened?" asked Tatl who was one moment watching Link about to take down a wolfos only to return to the start so suddenly.

Link had a fairly good idea, and was proved right when the GF said, "A true warrior does not discount those behind him."

"Another wolfos was behind me the entire time Tatl, I didn't realize it untill to late." Link admitted with a little self recrimination. _I'm not even in the trial two minutes and already I messed up. I got to pay more attention."_

Ready once more Link reentered the trial and once more encountered the wolfos, this time however instead of letting the one behind him sneak up on him he dashed to the side to keep them both in his sights. As one came fowards at him slashing in a frenzy he leapt to the side dodging, and before the other had a chance to attack he leapt back again to where he started, leaping fowards slicing through the now exposed flank. As the wolfos died Link rolled foward to avoid the second one as it lunged once more. Quickly getting up he took out that one as well in a similar fashion.

Continuing onward Link kept his senses as open as he could ready for the next threat. Suddenly another howl was heard and a wolfos appeared directly in front of him. Quickly raising his shield Link repelled the attack just in time. Once again receeding distance just enough for the wolfos to spin around he tried to do a jump attack again, only to discover he was somehow being prevented from jumping. This distracted him enough that he was unable to block the next follow up.

Falling backward into the waters of the fountain Link was beginning to get aggrivated, and the GF's expression being even more amused if possible was not helping.

"What was that all about, how come I couldn't jump?" Link demanded of the GF.

Not seeming effected in anyway by the young hero before her the GF said, "A true warrior will not let down his guard in the face of the unforseen."

_I was right, this is turning out unlike anything I've seen. So suddenly I felt as if I was wearing the lead boots only when trying to jump. Maybe if I stick to quick single attacks I can defend and attack rightly... it'll take longer and more effort but safer in the long run_ Having a set strategy in mind Link again entered the mirror.

With a singly focused mind this time Link came at the first two wolfos at a run. As the first one appeared in front he ran around it to the other side, bringing both of them into view. Teasing it foward he caused it to spin around and he stabbed it. Repeating the action a second time he killed it just as the further away one got in range. Reacting in much the same matter he quickly dispatched it as well.

Somewhat impressed with Link's efficiency Tatl said, "Wow Link, that was great."

* * *

**I have stoped here for a reason. I want some feedback on how I am handling the fighting.  
Is it confusing at all?  
Is there things I should have left out or overdid?  
Please give me some constructive criticism here.**

**Replies to Reviews **

Snowsilver- I love that you have been reviewing my story since its start thanks so much. Your right too about Link NOT being shorter then the bombers, I'll not change it though since its such a small detail but Links a good head taller then the bombers.

Anime-game-freak- Thanks for reviewing.


	8. The Power of Battle Next

**Lunarian :** A short update, feedback'll help me set a course. 

**Key**   
Text Narration   
"Text" Dialogue   
'Text' Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes   
_Text_ Character Thoughts, and/or Character Tittle   
Text Sound Effects 

--Chapter Seven-- 

-The Power of Battle Next- 

Stopping for a moment Link told Tatl, "It's because I'm going with pure basics like the Great Fairy said." 

Understanding dawned on Tatl, "So you think that before the reasons you failed was you were fighting too fancy?" 

"Exactly, so as long as I fight simply and defensively, I will not be taken off guard by any strange effects." 

Walking foward once more Link remained on alert. Far down along the hallway a piercing howl was heard, louder and more feral then all the rest. The glowing walls shifted to a dark black, lowering visibility greatly. 

Tensed and prepared for anything Link heard a snarl and the quick rapid footfalls of some type of beast charging towards him. Looking ahead he barely made out the outline of something fast approaching. Raising his shield to defend Link was just in time as the enemy rammed into him at full gait. He was knocked back a full three feet from the impact and thrown onto his back dazed. 

"Link!", Tatl called out in concern. Seeing as how they remained in the trial she assumed he wasn't actually hurt, just sort of momentarily stunned. 

Luckily for Link he recovered quickly and sprung back into a ready stance. There in front of him was a pure black wolfos with a frenzied look to it. He had fraction of a second to observe the beast before it was upon him again. Even though he was ready this time he was still hard pressed to keep up with the frantic swings of the monster. It came after him with a savage fury, clawing after him again and again. 

Watching from above being able to do nothing to help least she distract Link at a crucial moment Tatl was on pins and needles in anxiety. It hadn't occured to her that Link was in no real danger since it was only a test. So fierce and ferocious was the dark wolfos that she not help but fear for his life. 

Meanwhile Link was being put through a workout the likes of which he hadn't had in a long time. Constantly on the defensive, deflecting sharp claws and snarling fangs with his shield and sword, he could not get in an attack of his own. Finally he realized that he was stuck in a stalemate and unless figured a way out soon would be overcome. _I can't use any magic and I can't jump. What can I do?_

Just as he finished swinging his sword in a fast strike at an incoming claw he had an idea start to hatch. He noticed that when he blocked with his shield it earned him a longer respite then parrying with his sword. _I still have one trick left, my spin attack not powered by magic._ Gripping his sword and shield a little tighter and tensing his leg muscles he prepared to make his move. 

Tatl was able too see from her vantage point that something seemed to change in the duel below. Link's face changed from a look of concentration to determination and a slight grin tugged at his lip. _What is that crazy boy gonna do now?_ She couldn't help wondering. 

Seizing his chance Link pushed foward against an incoming claw sipe with his shield using all of his strength from his legs and arms. Just as he hoped, the instant change of routine took the beast off guard and knocked it off balance. Quickly before it could go back into its beserker rush he ran up to it and stabbed right into its unprotected front, followed up by a spin attack aimed high. Squish-Thud The wolfos's decapitated head rolled slowly to a stop before burning in a dark flame and the hallway brightened to a sandstone yellow. 

Panting heavily and covered in sweat Link dropped down into a sit leaning against the corridor wall hoping to catch his breath. 

Snapping out of the shock from Link's clever strike Tatl hurried down to him. Seeing his closed eyes and downturned face a brief panic overtook her as she screamed out, "Link!". 

Having calmed down a bit and with the silent atmosphere Link was greatly started by Tatl's call. Jolting out of relaxation into readiness he scanned the hallways with wide eyes before coming to rest on Tatl's small frame. "Aaargh, Tatl. What did you do that for?" he asked her in annoyance. 

Relief flooded her tiny frame when she saw that Link was fine, just needing a breather. Ignoring his annoyed state she flew down to his face and hugged him best she could briefly on his cheek before resting back onto his cap before he could say anything. "Just, just making sure you don't fall asleep.", she said to him in a strained voice. 

Link was about to refute that, saying he most certainly wasn't about to fall asleep, when he heard a whispered, "glad your alright.", from above. Once again reminded of how much Tatl has changed he kept quiet. Instead he told her, "I don't know if there is more to this trial or not, but I'm too tired to continue for now. Let's take a break." 

Notes: **IMPORTANT**I need to know if anyone thinks this is good enough for the trial or if I should continue with my original plan of having him face Dodongo's, Leevers, Iron Knuckle and a Garo Master. I feel that maybe I spent long enough in this part already, but I'd like some feedback please. 


	9. Power is an Ardurous Task

**Lunarian :**I tried writing with a different style this time. I think it turned out good, what do you think? 

**Key**   
Text Narration   
"Text" Dialogue   
'Text' Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes   
_Text_ Character Thoughts, and/or Character Tittle   
Text Sound Effects 

--Chapter Eight-- 

- Power is an Ardurous Task- 

Sitting on the ground finishing off a small snack from provisions out of his knapsack, Link stood up and woke Tatl from her rest. "C'mon Tatl, we're continuing now." Seeing nothing in the forseeable distance the cautious hero slung his shield onto his back and readied his sword in position for quick strikes. Something about the now yellowish labryinth gave him a feeling that being able to strike fast would be of great use. 

Once more flying alongside her friend keeping watch of his back, Tatl tried to strike up a conversation. Feeling full of energy from her short nap and assuming Link felt the same from his mini meal. "Hey Link, what do you think will come out next?" 

Now rested and with a satisfied appetite and feeling more like his old self with Tatl he didn't mind talking for awhile. "I don't know Tatl, those wolfos were some of the first beasts I've encountered here in Termina, but then that last one was as vicious as anything in here or Hyrule." Remembering that short yet highly intense duel he was sure it would have been much easier if his full arsenal and repetiore was available to him, but with being reduced to the very basics such a master beast comes across like an unstoppable juggernaut. "These colors remind me of the desert and-" 

The very unsaid object of Link's thoughts suddenly decided to make its presence known. The ground directly in front of him began to furiously shift itself around as a small creature ascended the sand with impressive speed. It was a small plant-like creature of a mottled green color that attacks by spinning itself tremendously fast and ramming into its prey. A brief second pause was all Link had before this bloodthirsty denizen of the desert wastelands attacked with malicious glee. 

Greatly pleased with himself for following his warrior instincts that led to having his sword in the ready, Link made quick work of the foolish Leever with a powerful thrust right into its soft body with all haste. Something felt off to Link, usually when a Leever attacks it is done by a pack. 

"Link, behind you!" With a screech Tatl warned Link of the rising enemies identified by the numerous eruptions of sandy earth. 

Taking head of the warning he spun around and saw dozens of Leevers rising up out of the ground of all different colors from red to green and blue. As one they began swarming the lone sword user. 

Shink Squeqch spluh eurgh From above Tatl watches as Link swathes a savage line of death to the legions of Leevers disillusioned enough to think they even stood a chance. _Link's really getting into this, ouch that had to hurt, wow I can't believe how far that one was flung._

Finally after what seemed like minutes but was only at the most half a minute, the carnage was over and stood victorious slightly winded. Huff "Thanks, Tatl." Ffha "For the heads up." Huff 

She flew down to talk to him face to face. "That was great Link, you really showed them. Are you-" Abruptly she was interrupted by Link as his eyes widened. 

Cutting her off with urgency he instructed with serious command. "Move, quick!" 

Knowing better then to question such a behest she rose up into the air as fast as she could. Narrowly missing having a leever, one that was several times larger than that of the ones Link had just dispatched and twice as nasty, slice into her feet. 

Breathing a sigh of relief that Tatl was able to get away from the Large Leever's attack, Link took out his shield and prepared to engage this stronger version of Leever. Holding a defensive stance he braced against the enemies charge, sparks flying as the whirling dervish struck his shield. Enduring the onslaught for another five seconds he then sliced through it as it stopped attacking for a moment to rest. 

The large sand dweller was pushed back minutely from the attack. Soon however it charged once more as if enraged. 

It held little matter however because the creature was still only a Leever no matter how big it got. Completing the same tactics as before twice more Link defeated the monstrosity. 

Vanishing in amber flames along with the scores of dead smaller ones, the Large Leever faded away. Straightaway the corridor's colors changed once more. The sandy yellows shifted into an earthy brown, as if a land of sand transmogrifying into a cavernous subterranean grotto full of stalagmites and stalactites. 

"Do you hear that?" Tatl asked link as she thought she heard something from out in the dark distance. 

Cocking his head in thought, Link gave her a questioning gaze. "Hear what, Tatl?" 

Sure of it now she told him. "Up ahead I can make out some sounds. Heavy lumbering beasts and fire being spewed." 

Giving admiration to her apparently supreme sense of hearing he took her word for it. "Let's go meet them then, keep guard on my rear." 

Sprinting foward down the hallway they soon met up with the culprits of the noises Tatl heard. There blocking the way were Dodongo's, a dinosaur-like creature resembling a giant iguana that lives in mountains and breathes fire along with a wicked fierce tail spin to its enemies. 

Remembering the numerous times that Link would fight these creatures and be burned from their fiery blasts Tatl was wary for her hero. "Link, please be extra careful not to get caught up in their flames." Reviewing past exploits in her minds eye she sought out what he would usually do wrong. Just before he engaged them she figured it out. "Run behind them and slash at their tails then block with your shield when they try to smash you with their tails." With a thrill at being able to provide helpful battle tips again she took up position with full view of both sides so she could observe the coming clash. 

_That's a good idea, I wonder why I never thought of that before?_ Link thought to himself after hearing Tatl's tip-off. Putting the matter out of mind for now and concentrating on the fight he followed her plan to the letter. 

As he got in reach of the Dodongo's, two within close proximity so far, they stopped moving and inhaled deeply preparing to let loose a wall of fire. Not giving them a chance to aim Link ran in between the two of them and as they were in the middle of expelling fire he stabbed the one on the right's tail. It spun rapidly trying to knock him away with its tail in anger, luckily he had his shield ready and was unharmed. As it began to attack again he ran after the other one and stabbed the tail, defending once more as it pushed him to the side in retaliation. 

Thus began a deadly dance of flame and tail. Whenever one Dodongo was shooting fire he had to run to the side and go after the unwary one, then defend against the tail. By the time one would die and he distanced himself from the resulting explosion as the dead carcass exploded like an organic bomb, another would join the fray just as eager as all the rest. 

Neither Link who was completely focused on evading defeat, nor Tatl who had grown bored of paying extreme attention to the battle below, was sure when or how long later, but at length they stopped coming and all was silent save for the heavy breathing of an exhausted fighter. Taking the break in battle for what it was Link slumped against the wall in a weary sit-down. 

Placing his sword and shield aside the tired protaginist lay his head on his knapsack. "I need some rest Tatl." 

"Are you sure that's safe, what if more enemies come after you?" She was understandably concerned for Link's welfare, who knows how long they would spend on this agonizingly long trial if he was thrown out now. _This just has to be over soon. Oh, I so wish I could help him out more then just acting as a lookout._

"Tatl, can you do me a favor and keep watch while I take a nap?" He figured since she wasn't doing all the fighting he was that she would not be as tired as he is, plus fairy's were mysterious beings of magic. He could not recall her eating whenever he did, so where she was getting her energy he could not say. _One more thing I have to remember to ask about someday._ "Wake me up if anything comes by." 

With as much vitality as she had flowing through her body Tatl felt as though nothing could bring a lethergic thought. "You got it Link, don't worry about a thing, just get some rest. _Goddess knows you need it._ After he lain down she softly brushed a few hairs from his face and took up guard. 

"Thanks, Tatl. G'night." Sleepily replying his droopy eyelids shut and sleep was soon to follow. 

To Be Cont'D:

* * *

"And now, let us all take a rest alongside our sleepy hero. As the night goes on and the dreams come to take us all away into the imagination, good night."

* * *

Review Reply

To ShadowLink50: Thank you very much for being the only person who was kind enough to review. You and Link seem to be in agreement about the Trials, that if he has saved Termina and Hyrule already, then WTF does he have to do these trials? Best as I can tell you and Link is life sucks :P ... Nah J/k, heh I wanted to really put Link through his paces. Serving a triple purpose. Firstly it gave me a reason to design my own challenges, real challenges, not little things that are so easy they aren't worthy of being called a trial. Secondly in-game it is a way for the QOF to regulate those in contact with her. Thirdly in-game it is a test of Link's resolve to return to Hyrule.  
Wow, I'm in a typing mood today... anyway thanks again for the review. Plz R/R this chapter too :) 

Notes: **IMPORTANT** This is the second to last chapter for the Trial of Power. Next chapter is the last part and then we can move on. 


	10. Homestretch of Power

**Lunarian :**

**Key**   
Text Narration   
"Text" Dialogue   
'Text' Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes   
_Text_ Character Thoughts, and/or Character Tittle   
Text Sound Effects 

--Chapter Nine-- 

- Homestretch of Power- 

Deep within the Great Fairy of Power's trial Link and his aide, compatriot, confidant and advisor all in one, Tatl are taking a break in the treacherous tunnel. For Tatl she is keeping watch over the slumbering green clad boy, staying vigilant lest some remnant of the previous area's ordeal survived unnoticed and would take advantage of him in this vulnerable state. 

The dreams young Link has while laying down upon the earthen rocky ground are peaceful and serene. He revisits days gone by of frolicking around the lost woods with his kokiri friends. Of Zelda and Saria, whom he is anticipating greatly his reunion with them. 

_ I wonder what he is dreaming of. _ Tatl was thinking to herself, curious as to what would bring such an innocent look of contentment onto Link's face. Sure she had seen him happy, most of the time after solving a particularly grating puzzle or helping a genuinely thankful individual, but putting careful contemplation on the matter now, she was hard pressed to seeing him look quite so young and tranquil. _ He looks so cute like that. _

Time passed on and nothing happened, no monsters interrupted Link's sleep and Tatl's guard never wavered. Finally Link woke up on his own feeling completely rested and revitalized, though a bit hungry. 

Tatl, on seeing him waking up, relaxed her alert pose and lazily fluttered down to rest against his hat. "Good morning." 

"Ynnnngh" Yawning and stretching out, Link proceeded to stand up and work out the kinks from his back. "Morning, Tatl." Looking down both ways of the endless corridor he could see nothing. "So you kept watch all throughout like you said, thanks a lot." He really needed that rest, now feeling like taking on the world the vigorous youth just knew the time to end this insane trial was at hand. Firstly though, that gnawing hunger had to be taken care of. 

Not caring to use up the last of his regular rations Link took out his Goron mask. "Let's see if these really are rocks." Now as Darmani-Link he grabbed a rather large chunk of rock off the floor and took a bite out of it. The whole concept of eating rocks as a Goron was just so different to eating as himself that tastes and normal thoughts on food just can't compare, so he never tried to understand it or explain to Tatl, it is just something that is. Several rocks later and he was no longer hungry, removing the mask his stomach stayed full though the magic must change it to something he could digest. It was a gamble that using the mask for something fight unrelated would not disqualify him, he was glad he was right. 

It just never got old, watching Link transform into a Goron and then eat, actually eat rocks like they were some prime cut of steak. "Let's go Link, we've been here far too long already." Rousing him into going on she spoke to him from the air, having been dislodged when he put on the mask. 

With anticipation coursing through his veins Link answered back to his friend. "Yeah you're right, enough is enough, let's go!" Full of energy he ran straight down the dark corridor to the next part. 

Soon the ground gradually changed the further he got in, the rock and dirt were replaced with stone. Now the hallway opened up into a massive whitish gray room with stone pillars interspersed throughout. The walls and floors had ceased to provide light, instead torchlights hung upon the walls. A steel door with a greenish web over it was at the end. 

Unable to contain herself Tatl yelled out. "Yay finally something changed, we must be near the end." Now closer to the greenish web she could detect the barest hint of some familiar magic just beyond the door. Concentrating hard she strained her senses and discovered something sure to make their day. "Link, I can sense another mirror portal on the other-side of that door! Finish this last part and you'll pass." 

Nodding with grim determination Link got sword and shield ready and cautiously walked down the middle on constant guard. It was when he was several columns away from the door that something happened. The air in front of him distorted itself and as if setting up a vertical whirlpool started spinning creating a purplish warp gate. 

On seeing this obstruction appear from out of nowhere with no warning, Link and Tatl quickly started to backtrack. With a wary eye on the swirling abyss and his fairy partner keeping his back covered he took several fast steps away to put some distance between himself and the portal. Not a second too soon it would seem as something stepped out. 

Emerging from the purple opening, in full armor, was an Iron Knuckle. Towering over Link at several body lengths height, the armored behemoth is covered all over in protective metals. Starting from the bottom he has black solleret's with gold toes, silver and black girth with meshed golden plates reaching down to the knees, a black breastplate of fine steel with silver studs connecting to back shoulders, attached to black vambrace's and tough golden gauntlets. Resting on top of the monsters head is a gold and silver helmet, completing the ultimately armored countenance. If all of that was not intimidating enough, the weapon of choice of the Iron knuckle is. Wielding a gigantic double headed axe with the blades as wide as Link is tall, more gold silver and black glinting malevolently in the flickering torchlights and on the handle a blood red jeweled pommel, the overall statement being made from this foe simply being 'serious business '. 

Even on his better days he sometimes had trouble with these titans, and now he couldn't even use the bunny hood for a much needed speed boost. _ Crap, it just had to be an Iron Knuckle. _ That was the predominant thought floating around in Link's head as he took several more steps back once it was seen that his adversary was actually activated already instead of remaining in a state of unmoving. Even as he underwent this tactical retreat his assailant slowly began to advance upon him. He re-secured his shield onto his back and with a loose stance to provide optimum agility he readied his blade into the air. 

Not letting herself get too distracted Tatl continued to keep a constant perimeter scan in all directions while her champion solely focused on the ensuing clash. Drawing comfort from the knowledge that Link had made it this far and through plenty of harrowing maneuvers unscathed already she silently cheered him on lest she startle him. _ Go Link, you can do it! _

Resigning himself to another test of patience and timing Link observed the Iron Knuckle as it approached him while maintaining his distance. _ It's been awhile since last I fought one of these, last time was... hmm.. in the moon dungeon. I can't afford any mistakes here I have to feel it out. _

The animated suit of armor slowly lumbered toward its opponent. With each shift of massive weight from one foot to the next its frame going from left to right the cumbersome axe held tightly in its fist moving along, on each forceful stomp the heavy armor clanked loudly adding to the large and powerful image. 

Taking a deep preparatory breath Link stopped backtracking and leapt lightly into range. _ Here goes nothing. _ Closing in on the enemy he darted in its personal space daring for an attack. Seemingly not wanting to disappoint such an obvious opening the hefty knight tried to slam the axe straight down onto Link, perhaps aiming to cleft him in two. Luckily Link was well prepared for this anticipated move, and with the same speed used for darting in he ran back out of range, the large axe missing splitting him in twain by inches. Not deterred in the least, neither side remained stationary for long. 

With a watchful eye Link observed his adversary's reaction time from that attack. It seems that when the knight struck and missed its fleshy target his continued arc caused the axe to fall heavily upon the stone floor, throwing off vibrations causing it to pause a second on bended knee before recovering and stand up ready to fight again. _ That'll be the time to attack. _ Link thought to himself, seeing how wide an opening the knight leaves after committing itself to an overhead axe strike. 

Link was ready now to eliminate this obstacle and claim his victory. Dashing in quickly to draw the knight's attention he immediately retreated the moment it made any move. A good thing it was too, since in the heat of the moment he had forgotten that the Iron Knuckle has two basic attacks. So instead of missing heaving his head split open, he was just fast enough to avoid having his belly ripped open as the monster guard swung with a mighty grunt first to the left and then the right straight after while stepping forward. 

By this time Tatl was starting to question herself if Link really was as rested as he claimed. He almost got smashed across the face from that last swing. 

_ Okay, this could take awhile. _ Entering striking range just enough to entice the enchanted mail to swing at him Link began his battle plan. Teasing the knight into attacking constantly he did nothing but dodge the axe when it was swung crossways, but when he avoided a down swing he let out a swift stab before once more getting to a safe distance. 

One minute passed then two, yet Link's current nemesis showed no outward sign of taking damage. _ Damn it, this is ridiculous trying to take down an Iron Knuckle with the Kokiri sword. If I just had my Gilded sword this would have been over with. _ His patience rapidly wearing thin, Link prayed to the goddesses that the foe would finally stop moving. 

Whether by coincidence or if some viewing deity saw fit to grant the depleted patience of Link's psyche his wish, after his last hit the knight's dense breastplate leaving only some gold lined chain mail falls off with a harsh crash before being consumed by blue flames. 

Far from being wary from the now greatly increased in speed enemy, instead Link could now finally stop the slow tactics he was using before. Now with the knight moving at a pace more fitting for Link to duel against he cut loose some and took advantage of the surrounding. Dodging an overhead strike Link sliced the knight then ran behind him before he could get up sneaking in another strike before running around the nearest column. 

As the Iron Knuckle spied the little terror speeding away behind one of the pillars it swung the axe right through the stone support. 

Just as Link had thought would happen, he was not attacking the knight after each time it destroyed one of the pillars. _ This was really kinda pathetic. _ Thinking to himself that as a last fight this predictable outcome was rather anti-climatic, but in a way he was thankful. He really wasn't sure how much more he could take. _ Come to think of it, I'm really thankful Ganon never took an idea like this. _

With a final hit the enemy stopped moving and collapsed in on itself, like a set of clothes thrown carelessly onto the floor. "Praise Din." The overworked hero spoke breathlessly as his adrenaline charged body released its hold on a battle readiness and allowed him to relax again. No sooner had his words been spoken then the remains of the Iron Knuckle was consumed in green flames. As the last pieces vanished into the ether the web around the door broke down and the door opened up. 

With nothing around that she could sense Tatl came back down to Link's brim to rest her wings. "Let's go Link, through the door is the end." She told him with growing excitement, after the monotonous ordeal that was the Trail of Power she felt as though even watching grass grow would be an enjoyable change of pace. _ Sooo booored... definitely taking a nice long sleep when we get out. _

As soon as they traversed the doorway together the GF of Power's calm voice could be heard coming out of the pink mirror portal. "Congratulations Link, you have passed the Trial of Power. Step through the portal to return and receive your reward" 

Following suiting action to suggestion they walked through the mirror to return to the GF of Power's fountain where the Great Fairy sat waiting for them. "Congratulations to you, young warrior, you have passed my trial. Your reward is this." Clapping her hands together twice she summoned a forest green quiver with mystic runes inscribed around the opening. "This here is my magic quiver, it will supply you with an endless supply of arrows of the highest quality. For winning over my trial it is now yours, you earned it." 

_ Endless arrows? _ Link thought to himself, was that a really useful boon or not? He supposed that there was always situations where he worried on running out. The reward didn't feel worth everything he had to do to get it however. _ Better then nothing, I guess. _ He took the quiver from the GF and replaced his old big one. 

Satisfied that her part was done the GF of Power returned to her fountain once more, being sure to leave a fairy behind to restore the warrior and his ally. "Seek the Great Fairy of Courage whom resides within the snowy mountains for your next trial, dauntless warrior."

* * *

To Be Cont'D: 

Omake Attempt (They're back!) 

On seeing this obstruction appear from out of nowhere with no warning, Link and Tatl quickly started to backtrack. With a wary eye on the swirling abyss and his fairy partner keeping his back covered he took several fast steps away to put some distance between himself and the portal. Not a second too soon it would seem as something stepped out. 

Words could not describe the horror that overtook Link's face as he saw what had just been deposited into the room with him. It was capable of reducing him to a gibbering fool from just a few moments in its presence. Ballads could be written on the power of this being to inspire fear into the deepest hearts of Link, and he was trapped here with no way to escape... 

On seeing Link the hideous creature lunged at him screeching its brain liquefying call. "Oooh Liiinky-poooo!" 

"Aaaaauugggghhhh!" Link abandoning Tatl and all senses of anything ran screaming in fright from the monstrosity. 

Ruto had come to Link somehow... and he was in hell. 

Omake Attempt # 2

With nothing around that she could sense Tatl came back down to Link's brim to rest her wings. "Let's go Link, through the door is the end." She told him with growing excitement, after the monotonous ordeal that was the Trail of Power she felt as though even watching grass grow would be an enjoyable change of pace. _ Sooo booored... definitely taking a nice long sleep when we get out. _

As they traversed the doorway together Link broke into a run on seeing the mirror, completely neglecting to pay attention anything going on around him. As his finger was moments away from touching the mirror a pebble broke off the ceiling and fell onto his head knocking him down and drawing blood. Immediately he was returned to the GF of Power, who took one look at him before laughing her ass off at how close he got only to fail. "Bwhahahahahahahahaha you total loser! Hahahahahahaha." 

Link's mind snapped at that moment, and without a second thought he leapt at the startled GF with his sword aimed for her throat. 

The last thing the GF ever saw was the glinting eyes of Link as they darkened into insanity.

* * *

A/N: There we have the official ending to the trial of Power, it's over and it only took 4 chapters, seriously though... it was done that way so I could give out what I got at the current time. 

My original plans would have been even more tiring to have written and probably to read as well. Originally I was gonna have Link have to find the GF's as just another person in their respective area, and by talking to them with the GF mask on they would reveal themselves. Also I left out Garo Master in the trial and only had one Iron Knuckle. I say it was good enough as is, and I'm sure you will agree.

* * *

Review Reply

To ShadowLink50: Yay you gave another review promptly, joyous. I have plans for events taking place as far as the end, thing story has the most planned out as any I've written so I would say there is not much of a chance of this fading away. S'long as people like it, I'll keep at it. :) 

To JediSSJ: Hehe you'll be happy to know that I am almost completely sure this trial was the longest I'll have. I certainly won't break them into 4 chapters again, so yeah thanks for reviewing. I'm most glad you found the action good, I was afraid it wouldn't come out well. 


	11. Inn Rest

**Lunarian :** Originally planned for a longer chapter but my writing has slowed down and I'd like to add what I can. 

**Key**   
Text Narration   
"Text" Dialogue   
'Text' Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes   
_Text_ Character Thoughts, and/or Character Tittle   
Text Sound Effects 

--Chapter Ten-- 

- Inn Rest - 

Having finally conquered the ludicrously long trial of power, Link and Tatl now were ready to tackle the next task. The GF of power told them that the GF of courage is at the peaks of Snowhead. Link fully remembers that area, the cave entrance being on the bottom of the pillar from the ice tower dungeon of the Snowhead Temple. 

Taking out his ocarina Link played the tune of the song of soaring. As magical wings of teleportation cocooned them within he directed his thoughts to Clocktown. After a moment of disorientation they both reappeared in the main square plaza of Clocktown. 

Just as Link was about to take off towards the mountains Tatl spoke up. "Link, don't you think we should take a break? We were in that trial for so long and hardly got any proper rest. It wouldn't be very smart to try to take on another challenge without unwinding a bit, and get some real rest." _I promised myself I would sleep for a long time when we got out, and I plan to keep it even if I have to annoy Link._

Thinking on it now Link saw what Tatl meant, although he did have a nice nap within the labyrinth he could do with a warm bed. "You know what Tatl? You're right, I am kind of tired." Accentuating what he just said with a loud yawn and an exaggerated stretch he gave off a more visual agreement. 

"Where are we going to sleep Link?" She asked him. This would be the first time she was with the heroic fighter when there was nothing to really do except sleep. Somehow throughout those three day journeys they never had to sleep like a normal being would. It must have been part of that blessing the Goddess of time gave to Link to aid in his quest, and now that it was over their bodies were starting to adjust to regular patterns again. Her being a fairy she could stay awake for very long periods of time through her magic, but to the best of her knowledge Link was still a regular human and needed sleep. 

On his way to the Stockpot Inn already, Link now remembered that Tatl was not with him when he visited Anju the other day. "I'm gonna ask Anju if she has a room we can stay in." 

"Oh thats a good idea Link, maybe you should reserve the room too, so you can come back and get a nights sleep after each trial from now on." Tatl suggested to him. She remembers how Link signed in on the first day around 10:15 and took the registered room away from that Goron wayfarer. Considering how it hasn't been that long ago, that room was most likely still open for rent. _Hehe I still laugh when I think about the look on that Goron's face when he was told his reservation was already taken._

Hearing Tatl laugh to herself a tad bit mischievously Link deiced he didn't want to know what she was just thinking about. He made him way down the walkway and proceeded into Eastern Clock Town and into the Inn. Spotting Anju standing behind the register as is her usual way he walked up to her saying. "Hello Anju, how are you doing?" Now that he no longer expected to be gone immediately afterwards Link figured he could stand to be more sociable to the friends he made in his stay, at least until he had to leave. 

Anju was startled out of her silent contemplation on her monetary ledgers by someone speaking to her from the front of the front desk. "I'm sorry sir, could you please repeat that I-" She started to say, pausing however when she saw who it was. "Link!" She greeted him exuberantly with a smile. "It's good to see you again, how can I help you?" 

Link was thankful that whatever strange hyperness that had taken over Anju that other day was now gone and she was acting more her normal reserved cheerful demeanor. A more professional Anju he could handle, but that other one... shudder was scary. "Good day Anju, do you have a room to rent?" He asked her politely with a small grin. 

"Sure thing Link, actually the room you rented before is still free. Buisness has actually been kind of slow now with the carnival over with, everyone is going to other places for a time." What luck she was having. Anju was just looking over her ledgers and seeing that in order to avoid falling into the black this week she needed someone to stay in the Inn. Now that the festival was over the people she had staying had left, the dancers and jugglers off to points unknown. 

_ How lucky._ "Really? That's great, can I reserve that room for a few days?" Link asked Anju pleasantly. 

"Of course you can Link" She answered in kind. _This is getting better and better._

"I'd like to stay for the next week for now" He told her since he wasn't sure just how much longer he would be here. He decided to start off at a week and go from there. 

Tatl kept quiet as Link finished up his transaction with the Innkeeper Anju. With nothing to contribute at the moment she contented herself with lazying on Link's hat brim. 

After handing over the fee for staying for a week Link bid Anju goodnight and went straight to his room. Walking up the stairs he felt that something was truly different from all those times he had previously stayed. It was only after opening his door and locking it once inside that he figured out the change. There was no noise coming from the other rooms. _Are we the only people staying here now?_ "Hey Tatl, you think we are the only ones here right now?" 

"What do you mean Link" She asked him in a confused voice. _What the heck is this crazy boy talking about now... I thought he was dead tired, I know I am._

"Eh?" Link responded with minimal attention as his exhaustion caught up with him now that he was close to a bed. "Oh, I asked if you think we are the only people staying in the inn. Don't hear anyone else." 

With it being brought to her attention Tatl now understood what Link was talking about. It was so very quiet on this second floor even though it was still somewhat light outside. "You're right, it's too quiet." 

Hopping into bed the tired hero said to his friend. "Goodnight Tatl, see you in the mornin." Shortly after he was asleep. 

Tatl could have easily put up a big fight as how Link didn't even think of where she was gonna sleep. Deciding against it however she just set herself a place within a drawer and joined Link in a well earned long sleep.

* * *

To Be Cont'D:

* * *

Review Reply

To ShadowLink50: It makes me happy to hear that my stories counted as a favorite by someone out there. Thanks for reviewing. 


	12. Courage, Fear, It's Terrifying

Link is holding me here at sword-point forcing me to write this. It seems I pissed him off last chapter by disappointing the readers with such a lackluster addition. Yipe! He just poked me because I'm stalling, sorry! 

**Lunarian :** A real chapter this time, please enjoy and review.  Ouch! _ Not so hard Link!_ Last chapter was not Link's fault, it was all me. _ There you happy?_

Link holds his sharp sword over my head threateningly, the steel giving off a deadly glint reflected from the rising sun's rays. 

Tatl speaks up from the brim of his cap. "Review or Link will chop off this author's head for his failure." 

** Key**   
Text Narration   
"Text" Dialogue   
'Text' Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes   
_ Text_ Character Thoughts, and/or Character Tittle   
Text Sound Effects 

--Chapter Eleven-- 

- Courage, Fear, It's Terrifying - 

The sun was set near its zenith shining brightly down upon the townsfolk of Clock town. The cuckoo's were crowing lively, welcoming another day along. The town was alive with activity from everyone both young and old. A new day was heralded by all as Link and Tatl, completely revitalized after a much needed night's slumber, left the town out the north gate exit. 

"It's such a nice day out today Link, it's a shame we have to go to the frigid wintery mountains." Tatl commented to Link. 

"Yeah... you're right, the weather is perfect." Link said reflectively. Taking out his bow he shot a flame arrow at the patch of ice blocking the trail into the mountains. "Never heard you much mention anything about the weather before now Tatl." _ Not even when it was rained all day on the second day._

"Well I was more worried about Tael then the weather then." She said back to him with good nature. 

"Ahh" Link said in noncommital. Putting on his trusty bunny hood he ran down the side path, past the Dodongo's near the freaky mushrooms, and back up the path to the other side. Running that familiar track once again brought to mind the time he timed himself with and without the hood. He could make it in 37 seconds without the hood, but with it only took 24 seconds. Shaving a clear 13 seconds off the smallest run. Just imagine how much time saved up by wearing it most of the time. 

Flying beside Link, Tatl looked back to him to see why he stopped moving. Spotting that silly grin on his face again, she was almost sure that he was thinking about that bunny hood again. _ I swear, that kid is obsessed with the thing._ "Hey Link, you there?" She yelled out. 

"Huh?" He said as he was preoccupied. Snapping out of it he resumed his trek. 

"Day dreaming there?" His friend asked him. 

"Ohh it was nothing important." He replied nonchalantly. 

Seeing an opportunity for some harmless ribbing she asked him teasingly. "So then you weren't thinking about your bunny hood again then, hmm?" As his face pinked she laughed silently. _ Haha he's blushing, pay dirt!_

Link's face was coloring in embarrassment. "I said it was nothing important, just drop it." He told her more insistently, but with a hint of whining. 

"Okay, ok." She relented. "It's dropped." _ That out to hold me over for awhile, I'll just keep quiet as he does his thing._

The potentially mortifying situation passed by thankfully, he was still wasn't used to his companion's mischievous streaks although he was getting better, he hoped. The Blue Tektite was quickly dispatched with an overhead swing as it tried to jump onto him, and it's neighbor soon followed by a thrust. "Haha! It feel's great to have my fully forged sword again." Laughed Link gaily as he killed off beasties with single hits. 

Next he entered the grassy area where the mountain smith lives. The atmosphere feeling more of a spring time then winter, now that the cursed cold was banished. Looking to the north he could see the Snow Head tower off in the distance. Rather than deal with those annoying Giant Bee's near the flowers that were always such a pain to hit, he put on the Goron mask and started to super spin up the path. 

Quickly he entered the winding road to the top, with deadly drops into the chasm below and huge snowballs rolling down. Where those snow boulders kept coming from repeatedly with no stop he didn't know, it was just another one of those things he was better off accepting as is then trying to understand it. Like how defeating enemies can leave little hearts that heal. 

Having passed the chasms and boulders flawlessly he came upon the last area before he could enter the GF of Courage's fountain. Just a few short moments of crossing a thin bridge while avoiding the local Guays, then running up a small incline, and he was there. 

Now inside the fairy's fountain all was silent. The fierce winds and rampaging ice boulders from just outside and above couldn't be heard. The pool of water was veiled in a forest green glow from the triforce symbol above the entry way. Floating inches above the water was a green shimmering mirror, the GF nor any fairy's were not in sight. 

"Are we expected?" Tatl asked no one in particular. 

"Well... this is a trial of courage Tatl. Maybe we just enter now?" Link said, as unsure as his partner. 

As if in answer to his question, the cave hole they entered in from closed up immediately. Still without making a sound however. 

"This is getting spooky Link." Tatl said as she floated closer to her protector. 

The hero was of half a mind to agree with his friend, there was just something about this that felt wrong. Almost like a trap. Never the less he knew they had to keep going no matter what. Pushing down his anxiety the champion of Termina walked unerringly into the portal. 

Unlike all previous portal he had taken before, the trip felt all wrong. Instead of a quick and straight teleport, his stomach and insides felt like they were being spun in opposite directions while plummeting down a bottomless pit. Further adding to the feeling of discomfort, everything was entirely pitch black and utter silence, he couldn't see or hear a single thing. 

Thinking himself clever Link fumbled into his quiver to take out a light arrow, but it had no effect. The arrow lighted up and infused with his magic, but it gave off no extra illuminance. "Tatl, are you there?" He called out, just now realizing he should have heard her bitching about the ride by now. There was no answer even after several minutes of calling out for her. Now sinking in fully, he was all alone in total darkness. His heart rate sped up a bit, nothing good could come of this. 

As nothing happened in all the time he called for Tatl or tried to get some light, it appeared that he would have to start walking. _ Maybe I can find the way out._ Setting a pace at little more then a creep Link moved forwards in the darkness. 

AAEEGGH! A sudden shriek from behind him cut through the quiet like the call of a cuckoo in the early morning. It startled him so badly that he jumped up in the air, let loose a girly squeak and ran away as if chased by death. Putting a great distance between himself and whatever caused that sound, he eventually stopped running. Recovering, he resumed his pace into the unknown with a still racing heart. His walk was heavy with trepidation by now, but onward he went, wiping his sweaty hands on his tunic. 

As Link walked onward he could hear sounds coming from ahead, too faint to make out. Soon he could make out the sounds, but he wished he hadn't because now from all around him came ghoulish moans, shrieks like a banshee and screams horrendous enough to curdle milk. "Getting kinda creepy in here." He said to himself. The constant scary noises randomly blaring out was extremely unnerving. 

It took a few minutes, but Link was able to grow accustomed to the eerie cacophony of horror sounds enough that he could start walking again. _ I still can't see a thing and it keeps getting scarier. At least there's a change though, that's a good thing at least. _ He thought to himself during the few moments of lucid thought allowed between screams. It's just not possible to really follow through on a thought when you're being forced to cringe every few moments when an ear splitting shriek is heard right behind your ear. 

The next thing he noticed was that the incessant yelling had stopped. Before he had time to relish the return to silence a new sensation begin to be felt all over his body. A really creepy feeling overtook the grown up child, it felt as if crawling all over him were bugs. He couldn't see them, but they were strongly felt. It even seemed his boots offered no protection from this abnormal attack on his senses. He could feel them crawling on his feet in and around his toes, through his air and down his neck and back, even around his backside. It was like being covered in snakes, millipedes, spiders, cockroaches, worms and slugs all at once skittering and slithering. 

When the first time it happened, it felt like a snake had just slithered over his toes. "Aayyh" He cried out, trying to shake the unseen thing off the offending foot, to no effect. No matter how spine crawling, goose bump forming the feeling got he couldn't shake it off with any amount of movement. "It's okay Link, it's just an incredibly squicky illusion. You really aren't covered in bugs and insects, it's all a trick. C'mon you can do this, just keep walking and ignore the feelings. You are the hero of time and champion of termina, a little bug trick isn't gonna stop you, you can do this" He told himself, rallying his courage to persevere no matter how unnerving it was. Finding strength in his self pep-talk Link continued on. 

As before, it seemed that as soon as Link found himself adapting to the obstacle, it changed. He was too busy being glad the creepy crawly feeling was gone to notice it at first, but he soon did. Nothing could be heard within the endless unseen expanse except his own breath and heartbeat.  Lub...Dub...Lub...Dub Hearing his own heartbeat so clearly brought the fear closer.  Lub..Dub..Lub..Dub Getting nervous, he tried to use magic again, but still his magic wouldn't cooperate. 

Suddenly! Completely from out of nowhere the most ear piercing shriek came from directly in front of him accompanied with a flash of light revealing the a grotesque skeleton with chunks of rancid meat hanging off of it and covered in blood with maggots crawling around the yellow pus filled eye sockets. Link had until that moment considered himself a very courageous person. Now however with that frightening image before him he let out a truly massive scream of fright. Drawing his sword with lightening speed he slashed directly into where he saw the skeleton, but his sword cut only the air, the skeleton was gone and once more Link was devoid of sight and sound. 

LUB!DUB!LUB!DUB! The poor boy's heart was jack hammering away at his rib cages, sweat was running rivets down his face and exposed skin, and his breathing was shallow and erratic. He had never been so unexpectedly startled before in his entire life and he couldn't take too many more of his life would end up a short one indeed. "Holy freakin'Din'hell, what in the name of Naryu was that for?" Through long experience Link had found ranting helped calm himself down eventually. "Is this really the Trial of Courage or did someone set up a trap to kill me. Can't beat me in combat so they're gonna cause my heart to explode, is that it? Dammit where is Tatl when I need her! She could think up much better things to yell." 

Finally regaining some breathe back Link, now ticked off, set up a brisk jogging pace forwards keeping on high alert with his senses.

* * *

Huff...phuu It felt like Link had been walking for hours on end with no end in sight. "Can't... go... on..." He wheezed out as he crumpled to the floor from his leg muscles feeling like jelly, weak from fatigue. Totally spent, he used his last energy to take out his knapsack by feel and rest his head on it. 

Soon a cold mist spreads out and begins to overtake Link as he tries to sleep. It seeps into his bones and steals away his very breathe. As he tries to find something from his pack to warm himself with the coldness drops into arctic gales. The flash freeze turns Link into an icicle before he could move. Quickly losing consciousness the frozen hero thought to himself in fear. _ After everything I went through is this how I'm gonna meet my end, to die here alone?_ His final thoughts are terror filled visions of dying here unknown and never seeing his beloved Hyrule again. 

A chilling laugh echoes out the darkness as Link freezes.

* * *

"Unnn" Link moaned as he groggily returned to wakefulness. He had no idea how long he was frozen for. All he could remember was a disturbing evil laughter right before he blacked out. _ It couldn't have been him. There's no way he got out of the sages prison._ He thought to himself, recalling just who the laugh reminded him of. Looking around after standing up he tried to take stock of the situation. 

For once he could actually see, there were torches lit on the walls giving the room a very dim lighting. The ceiling was very high, a good five lengths up at least. Directly in front of him there is a wide open door reaching the full length of the ceiling. He could see nothing except the cold gray stone tiles of the floor and walls, the only place to proceed was through the door. _I don't like the feel of this._ His thoughts would have been wary had this been just a dungeon, but having been knocked out and taken to places unknown his concern was pushing the limits. 

Boldly he walked through the doorway into another room. This room was even dimmer lit, being so much larger than the room he just left. He managed to take a few steps in when the door behind him slammed shut, spinning around in startlement he watched as heavy iron bars with sharp tips stained in blood rose out of the ground reinforcing the lock. 

From behind Link, he heard a deep mocking laugh from the past. "Heh heh he he" With rising dread his head slowly turned around, jumping back in shock when he saw Ganondorf, there, standing in the center of the room. Only his face was visible from the flickering flames of the torches, outlining his cold calculating eyes and cruel victorious smirk. "You look surprised to see me, boy." The dark king sneered. 

Unable to articulate himself from being so stupefied, Link replied in a disbelieving stammer. "H-h-how y-y-y-you, you here we sealed you away! 

"We?" The male gerudo said to Link raising his eyebrow. "You mean those weak wanna be sages who were helpless without a little boy and his sword?" He continued on, with a face of false surprise. "They were no match for the King of Evil, Ganon." Finished the afore-mentioned evil disdainfully. 

The dread rose to Link's heart where it mercilessly squeezed with its clammy hand. "What did you do to them?" He yelled out to the prince of darkness. 

With an unconcerned air Ganon said back. "Nothing permanent," bringing to Link a shortly lived sigh of relief as he continued, "Yet." He enjoyed the look of worry on his foes face, but wished for more, so he said with a cold smile full of the promise of pain. "Now that you are awake the time has come to exact my vengeance in full." 

With a confidence he didn't feel Link pulled out his shield and sword getting into a combat stance. "I defeated you once Ganondorf, I will defeat you again!" To his utter frustration Ganon didn't seem at all intimidated, more the opposite he seemed amused, even going so far as to chuckle darkly. Taking offense to the obvious message that Link posed no threat, he advanced on Ganon forcefully. Just as it seemed he would make no move to defend himself, Ganon revealed his reason for the utter conviction of his imminent victory. Throwing his arms out the lights came ablaze, lighting up every bit of the room. Link's eyes and mouth opened in shock as he stood paralyzed from the sight. 

All along the far back wall, covering every last inch, chrysalis prisons were hung floating in the air, their captives held helpless. Inside the crystals was everyone he had ever interacted with. There was the sages, his friends, Epona Navi and Tatl, Skullkid and the Kokiri, all the townspeople from Hyrule and Termina. Everyone he had ever known were suspended in the air motionless, their only sign of life being the fear reflected in their eyes. 

Voice booming loudly in the huge chamber Ganon addressed Link. "Here they are hero, everyone you've worked so hard to help. Isn't it wonderful, you have put your entire life's effort into helping these people, and I have undone all of it in an instant I hold their lives in the palm of my hands." 

Clenching his sword so hard that his knuckles turned white, Link leveled the deadliest gaze he had ever given anywhere. "Release them now!" He ordered Ganon tightly. 

The first sign that things were about to go south was when Ganon's eyes widened in malevolent glee. "If you insist." He said lightly with a mocking bow. His arms were outstretched wide with the palms opened up, now he violently crushed his hands into fists bringing them together in front of himself in a smack. The agonizing result was so horrifying soul rendering that Link would never forget it for the rest of his life. 

Within the blink of an eye every single crystal shattered simultaneously as one, sending the sharp shards inward on it's holder. A sycophancy of tortured dying screams of pain immediately assaulted Link's unprepared ears, as he watched immobile and helpless as right before his eyes every friend he ever had was shredded to pieces in a gruesome orgy of death. With merciless accuracy every single shard sliced through bone, body, limb and organs indiscriminately. 

The entire inhuman spectacle only lasted a few seconds but for Link every second was an hour. He watched as Ruto, that innocent and mischievous young zoran princess, had her body carved apart like a sushi festival feast. Malon, the animal loving energetic farm girl, was killed as the deadly pieces of crystal slit open her eyeballs. Zelda, the princess, and Saria, his best friend, they were both decapitated with their heads rolling to a bloody stop right in front of Link, their unseeing eyes staring accusingly up at his ashen face. 

Ganon stood there in the center of it all basking in the bloodbath, covered in gore. The walls, floor and ceiling were coating in blood, guts and entrails. It looked as if a huge bomb had exploded with everyone together. 

Link's knee's gave way as what he was seeing finally begun to sink in. He stared dully at the heads of his friends, their hair once vibrant green and blonde, now sullied with blood. Tears formed in his eyes as he began to lose himself in denial. _ No, no no no NO! This can't be happening, it just can't. Please Farore no..._

Ganon was reveling in young Link's horror, his misery like a fine wine aged to perfection. He grew annoyed however when Link continued to shake his head back and forth refusing to believe what was happening. Breaking the lad's refrain from reality he stepped forward, crushing Zelda's head, squishing it like a grape beneath his massive black boot. Laughing he said to Link. "I never did like that annoying insect of a princess." 

The dark king had succeeded in breaking Link out of his stupor. He turned his gaze on to his most hated foe forcing himself to repress the overwhelming sadness and terror, and let the rage course through his veins. With white hot fury flowing over his entire body and blood pounding in his ears, Link roared with vengeance. "AAAGHH GANON I WILL KILL YOU!" 

Before Link even had the time to ready his sword to attack Ganon shot a magical blast of air at him, sending him careening hard into the door. Reaching down Ganon picked up Saria's head by the strands of her hair like a doll's head. "This will make an excellent head piece for my banquet table." He remarked to Link, treating it as a civil conversation. 

Revulsion added itself to Link's face of rage, disgusted as to how far Ganon would go to defile innocent Saria, as if her brutal death wasn't cruel enough. 

Ganon laughed darkly at Link's revolted face. "Your head will be my greatest trophy, I'll make a goblet out of it." 

Link could not stand to hear anymore vile words spewed out of the abomination before him. His grief over everyone's deaths was great, but he swore a promise just now to his departed friends. _ Everyone, please forgive me for not being able to save you. I vow to you now that I will vanquish this evil plague and prevent any further defiling of your bodies._ With swiftness gained from long experience he pulled out his sword, and jumped straight at Ganon swinging in an arc at his unprotected neck for a killing blow. Strangely the dark king made no move at all, he remained where he was as if he had not a care in the world. Instead of hearing the satisfying sound of cold hard steel biting deeply into flesh as it connected with Ganon, it shattered. _ That's impossible._ Link thought incredulously. _ My sword just broke like a toy. Then I'll kill him with Light arrows._ He decided suddenly, and suiting action to resolve he moves to take out his bow and arrows, only to discover they were missing and he was too preoccupied to notice. 

Ganon smirked condescendingly at Link. "Lose something, Hero?" Pointing above with his hands he revealed dropped from invisibility all of Link's equipment stained in blood and dripping ichor, floating in the air. "No toys to help you this time, little boy." He said intimidatingly. With another wave of his hand a dark portal opened up and swallowed all the items before Link could even think of a way to recover them. "I'm sure my minions will have fun with these trinkets." 

Link was understandably distressed over his current situation. _ I'm gonna die, dear Din all my equipment gone just like that. How does he have so much power, this is a nightmare! Everyone dead in an instant, I'm all alone now... No! There must be a way, I can't let him live!_ After several moments of paralyzing terror Link was able to force his courage upon himself. "I will not lose to you Ganon." He said with a steely calm. 

"Imbecilic whelp, you already have!" Ganon yelled at Link, angry at the loss of fear. He begins to create balls of dark flame, shooting them at the boy lazily. 

Frantically dodging the black projectiles, Link had to constantly perform flips, rolls and dashing to the side to avoid being turned into a crispy skeleton. He couldn't find a moment to spare for forming a counterattack, his concentration was too focused on keeping mobile. Dropping to the floor to avoid a particularly large flame Link rolled over the remains of a now unidentifiable person. When he cut himself on a piece of crystal an idea began to form, and so in desperation he grabbed a handful of shards in his hands. 

At the next moment another flame headed for his position. Nimbly he leapt to the side and spun around to hurl the shards at Ganon. They got to within an inch from his target, then bounced off a dark field of power. Not letting himself get discouraged Link grabbed another handful infusing them with fire magic first, again it was just deflected, and again when he tried using ice. When he tried with dark magic the shot was absorbed into the field. _ My last hope and chance, c'mon Light magic._ Grabbing a large piece he pumped it full of light magic, then spinning around he threw it with all his might. The shard went right through Ganon's shield as if it wasn't there, going into his chest drawing blood. 

"Clever, but no more." Ganon sneered at Link as he pulled out the bloody shard from his chest wound. With a quick motion of his hands he summoned all of the broken pieces of crystal to himself, contaminating them with his black magic as they flew into him. Absorbing them all as darkness Ganon healed his wound. "No more weapons now." 

As Ganon was basking in his glory Link was thinking fast looking for a solution. _ Light magic can still hurt him, but I have nothing left that I can throw, he took everything. I have no choice, I have to put everything I have into a last shot, it's all or nothing... I will avenge everyone._ Determined now, Link his Light magic into himself, something he never tried before. As the magic flowed over his body a sense of power overtook him. 

Seeing Link doing something odd, Ganon gathered to him a massive blob of darkness. "This ends now pest." He said as he sent it after Link, turning into a wall of dark flames. 

Link, with his body now glowing brightly, gathered every last vestige of his courage and selflessly jumped straight through the incoming attack. Passing through it, pain attacked all over his body despite his light barrier. It did however save him, without it he wold have been nothing more then a charred skeleton. Gasping for breathe Link focused on Ganon, trying to ignore his blistered and bleeding skin, and lunged for the evil wizard's throat with his hands. As Link tried to choke him, his evil shadow magic erupted taking form as an all enveloping aura similar to Link's light holy magic. 

Having knocked Ganon down backwards when he lunged, Link was on top of him squeezing and holding on with all his strength. Both were screaming in pain, rolling around on the blood and slime covered floor locked together. The pain was so great for Link that he felt as though his chest was on fire, stabbing pains in his heart and his vision was beginning to fade. _ If I die here then it won't be in vain, I'm taking this bastard with me._ Link thought with determination. 

Able to think of nothing else but this unbearable dying pain and the need to kill Ganon Link shoved all of his magic and life force into his Light magic which he sent into Ganon in an effort to fry him from the inside. It seemed to work, but as his light was going into Ganon, the evil shadow was seeping into Link, hastening his death and bringing his pain to undescribable levels. Finally after what felt like an eternity Ganon started to disintegrate. 

Link managed to hold on just long enough to see Ganon reduced to ashes. Then his eyes burst open and his chest exploded outwards spraying his innards all over, and a soundless black took him in.

* * *

Within a sightless soundless existence Link heard a voice ask him. "So, you are now dead. Do you have any regrets?" 

Given no time to ask himself what was happening, he answered succinctly. "Only that I couldn't save my friends. At least now I can rest knowing their deaths were avenged." 

"You sacrificed your life to defeat Ganon, why?" The voice continued. 

Again Link answered without pause. "I couldn't bare for all my friends to die like that, unavenged." 

Slowly Link began to regain the use of his senses, he could hear again, hearing the GF of Courage saying to him. "Link, oh courageous Hero of Time. You have braved your worst fears and overcame the terror to vanquish the dark fiend Ganondorf in a hopeless situation you persevered with courage and bravery despite all odds to emerge victorious." Now Link could see the GF floating before him smiling. "Congratulations Link you have passed the Trial of Courage. I did not think you could do it, you surprised me. Perhaps you can survive the ordeals that await you past the doorway after all." 

With the situation now sinking in, Link's past hours replayed through his mind at light speed. With a desperate hope he realized that everything must have been fake, all of his friends were still alive. Curtly he asked. "All of that was an illusion?" The GF gave a simple reply of yes to his question. Relief the likes of which he had never known flooded through his body at that declaration. _ Thank the goddesses, it was all fake. They aren't dead. Wait a minute.._

Now that his relief had passed, Link had a new emotion to display, anger and lots of it. He ranted and raged explosively at the indifferent Great Fairy. The exact words said were not important, just the feeling's they gave off. Yelling at her for having such a cruel test, accusing her of being a sadist, just an overall disbelief at the level of trauma from the trial. 

"If you weren't prepared to face your fears then why did you enter?" The GF replied snottily before vanishing in a huff. 

Still in a daze of disbelief Link headed out of the cave, only to find Tatl resting on the ground near the exit. _ She must have been waiting all that time._ Link thought to himself as tears came unbidden, the relief of seeing her again when he thought her dead hitting him all at once. "Tatl, you're here." 

When her friend Link walked into the portal he was transported away, but she was left behind. With no signal or message anywhere Tatl could only assume that Link had to complete this trial on his own. So, she laid her head against a pebble on the ground and waited, waited and waited... eventually falling asleep. After a long time had passed she was roused from her sleep by hearing Link call her name. _ Finally Link's back._ She thought. Opening her eyes she was startled to see his face with tears running down it. "Link what happened?" She asked him in concern. _ What happened, why is he crying? Link doesn't cry..._

All the emotionally spent hero could do was shake his head. "I'm just really happy to see you." He said to her as he wiped his tears off. Suddenly overcome with exhaustion Link placed his head next to where Tatl was sleeping and fell asleep wishing he could hug her. 

Tatl was really starting to freak out now. First Link vanishes doing goddess knows what for hours on end, now he comes back looking like he went through hell and cries on seeing her before falling asleep. _ What the hell is going on here?_ "Link, hey wake up." She tried waking him, but he wouldn't stir. _He won't wake up._ She thought with worry. Giving up for now she flew to his cap to rest again, telling herself you will find out what happened when he wakes up. 

Link's dreams were full of memories from earlier in the day. The nightmares of death and agony haunted him throughout most of the night.

* * *

When Link finally woke up, he was feeling much better. Not as good as he had the day before after sleeping in the Inn, but close to it. "Link you're finally up! What happened to you yesterday?" He heard Tatl ask him only moments after he sat up. 

"That trial Tatl, was the harder then saving all of Termina, it was horrible. I can't repeat it, maybe another day." Link told her in a choked voice. 

Tatl was very shocked to hear Link on the verge of tears again so decided a change in subject was in order. Flying in front of him she asked. "So then what did you get from the fairy when you won?" 

"Shit!" Link cursed aloud. "I completely forgot about that, she didn't give me anything!" 

"What!" Tatl cried in alarm. "Then march right back over there and demand your reward, you earned it!" 

Link didn't agree with the demand part, but he did with going back for his reward. "Yeah, let's go." He said as he stood up stretched and walked over to the fountain. Standing in the middle of the pool he called out. "Hey Great Fairy-" Being cut off as she materialized in the air above him. 

"Welcome Link, I trust you are now ready to receive my gift to you?" Spoke the GF of Courage in a more civil tone then she had previously. 

Resisting the urge to tell her just what he thought of her, Link simply said. "Yes." 

Tatl was not to restrained, luckily she spoke low enough that the GF didn't hear. "Gift my ass, who does this pretentious bitch think she is? She's giving fairy's everywhere a bad name." 

The GF held out her right hand in which a small red gem was held. "My boon to you is this, the Red Gem of Gravity. When infused with Light magic the gem grants it's wearer the ability to reverse gravity on himself similar to the stone tower." So saying the gem switched possession from hers to Link. 

Just as Link was about to leave the GF spoke up again, this time with the feeling of great reluctance. "Hero, I may have been too harsh on your trial, I'm sorry." Then she started mumbling under her breathe, but he could still hear. "Stupid sisters coddling this kid. You're too rough on him they say, bah. I don't tell them how to run their trials, stupid punk kid..." Vanishing once more she left a bemused duo in her absence. 

Smiling slightly Link said. "Well, that was certainly interesting huh Tatl?" 

"Haha prissy fairy got scolded by her sisters, serves her right." Tatl said in happiness at the GF getting taken down a peg for her bullying of Link. "Next stop is Zora Cape for the trial of Wisdom." 

"Right you are." Agreed Link. "Tomorrow, that is. Let's head back to town first." 

_ Taking this base of operations thing a little far there aren't you?_ She thought to herself, silently wondering if he had any other plans. "Ok town first." 

Thus the two companions set pace back to town to rest up and prepare themselves for another day of adventuring the next day.

* * *

To Be Cont'D:

* * *

Omake Attempt How a few scenes might have looked if Tatl had internet access, a laptop, and was a dedicated /b/tard on 4chan. 

Link walks up to the young farm girl and introduces himself. "Hi, I'm Link." 

Tatl speaks up from her spot in Link's cap. "Is that loli?" 

"I'm Romani." The girl introduced herself as if not hearing Tatl. 

Tatl spoke again. "fap fap fap fap" 

"They are coming tonight, they come every year before the carnival, they're coming to take our cows." 

"lol drama, I'd hit that, AMIRITE?." Tatl said, causing Link to again curse the day he was stuck with this insane fairy. 

"Do you wanna help? You can be my assistant." 

"I like where this is going." Tatl said. 

"Yeah I'll help out." Said Link, trying his damndest to tune out his fairy's ramblings. 

"Surprize buttsechs! Don't stick it in her pooper! Thar are no girls on the intarbutt! O RLY? TIME PARADOX" 

Link finally couldn't stand it anymore so he took out a bottle and plugged the fairy up inside when she wasn't looking.

* * *

I reserve the right to add more omake's at a later date, I just can't think of anything right now.

* * *

Review Reply

To ShadowLink50: Thank you for reviewing once again, even if it was a fairly dull chapter. I do hope you will find this one more to your liking. :) 

To Littlekittycat: Okay? Are you calling me a god? 


	13. The Wise Fairy is a Nut

**Lunarian :** I am once more alive in writing. I have not stopped my story and I shall not as long as there remains people who would like to read it. So here for you all to enjoy, roughly 8300 words, the fourth trial.

A Review would be exceedingly welcome, thank you.

**Key**  
Text Narration  
"Text" Dialogue   
'Text' Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes  
_Text_ Character Thoughts, and/or Character Tittle  
Text Sound Effects

--Chapter Twelve--

- The Wise Fairy is a Nut -

The journey back to the town's Inn was a quiet and nerve full one for Tatl. Link wasn't talking and had a deeply brooding look to his face. She couldn't think of anything to say to brighten up her friend's mood so she flew along side him in an awkward silence. She didn't know what it was that happened to Link in that last trial and wasn't sure she even wanted to know, all she knew was Link was in the dumps and she had no ideas to help him out.

Time passed spent in silence. They returned to the Inn and headed straight for the room where they were staying. Link took up a position on the bed and laid down without a word, closing his eyes in contemplation.

Tatl left with nothing to do got herself a comfortable spot to catch up on her sleep with.

The night passed quickly to Tatl and before she knew it the time to get up had arrived. "Link wake up." She called to her companion with a gentle voice, not sure in how he would be this day mood wise.

Unknown to Tatl, Link had spent most of the night yesterday sorting through his thoughts and feelings from the trial. He had been able to come to terms with them finally and vowed to make sure something like that could never happen, increasing his already urgent desire to return to Hyrule.

"Good morning Tatl." Link said to her brightly, startling her. Yawning mightily he stretched and started to get out of bed. Throwing off the covers messily he hopped out of bed and asked his fairy friend. "So are you ready to take down the next challenge today?"

After recovering her composure Tatl answered Link's question, choosing to not look a gift horse in the mouth concerning his upbeat 180 in mood. "I'm ready Link, let's go." Not able to keep it to herself after all she tentatively asked him. "Are you sure you're okay Link?"

"I'm great Tatl, feeling fine and fully rested to go." Link answered with vigor as they set a pace outside the Inn and out the town's western exit.

After calling Epona with his Ocarina Link had only to wait a few moments before she came trotting up to him pushing against him affectionately. "Hey girl." Link said softly as he patted her back in greeting. "Let's take a short ride to the beach Epona."

Epona gave a short whinny that Link took as an agreeable sound prompting him to get on the saddle. "Yhaa!" He yelled as he led her off.

Heading west they ran down the slighty paved ramp down towards the sandy area where the leevers like to roam. Passing unperturbed since he was on Epona Link rode her over the gated wall with a few encouraging prompts. Entering the Great Bay Coast he had Epona leap over the few smaller walls almost like hurdles. Past Mikau's grave marker and through the passage in the mountain they went.

Stopping at the edge of the coast where the water met the beach Link hopped off his lovable horse. "Thanks for the ride Epona, you go have fun now, I'm probably going to be awhile." He said to her as he thought of what might lay ahead. He could only hope that it would not be as punishing as the last one. With a last friendly rub he sent her off to do her own thing before donning his ever handy Bunny Hood and headed onward.

Tatl who had been contenting herself with staying as her companions silent aide for the time being couldn't resist an eye roll as Link got ready. _Again with the Bunny Hood, it's like his teddy bear, he is never long without it._ She may have once voiced that thought aloud to Link to provoke a reaction and start up an interesting argument, but she was still shook up from the previous day. _It'll pass, soon we'll be trading taunts back and forth again and all will be fine._

Having taken the path many times before Link knew what to expect so he sheathed his sword and secured his shield before pulling out his hookshot. Jumping across the square platforms rising up out of the water to get to the rocky path across the water was done with ease. All to soon he reached the last obstacle before the cave, the land masses placed strategically apart yet with a single palm tree growing on each, the perfect target for his hookshot. Within a few short springs across the water he was before the cave wherein resided the Great Fairy of Wisdom.

"Nothing to gain from standing around here." Tatl said to Link after he stood there without moving for a few minutes.

"Huh? Oh, right let's go." Link said, Tatl's words drawing him out of the indecision he was undergoing.

Inside the cave was just as expected, a copy of the other GF fountains but with a light purple shade throughout. Walking into the center of the water Link called out. "Hello? Great Fairy of Wisdom are you here? I've come to take the trial of Wisdom." Something about the Great Fairy's just brought out an urge to speak more eloquently when in their presence.

Link had hardly a moment more to think to himself about that intangible quality surrounding the Great Fairies was before he found himself facing the GF of Wisdom as she rose up out of the water with a twirl. "Welcome Link, Hero of Time and savior of Termina. As you know I am the Great Fairy who has been entrusted with the task of enforcing the trial of Wisdom. I would welcome you as you have traveled far in obstacles to reach me now at this juncture in time however I'm sure you want to begin the test with utmost alacrity." She said to Link with a quickness to her words.

"Yes I-". Began Link.

The GF continued speaking over the poor boy as if he had not said a word. "Of course it is only natural that you would not want to spend long delaying your quest to return home, and after the trouble my sister forced you into so recently any same individual would be only to happy to place their ordeals behind them."

"I want to-". Started Link once more only to be spoken over once more.

"My fellow sister of Courage has always had such a wholly abominable attitude I simply don't know where she gets it from. Even when confronted with a truly courageous specimen as yourself she refused to be the slightest bit lenient and instead pushed everything at her disposal into tearing apart your psyche." Continued the GF speaking without pause.

Suffering under the rapid bombardment of the GF's endless stream of words he only understood the gist of Link tried again to interject. "But she-".

"How is one to be fully tested on a single character trait through a challenge is still the question. As courage is her domain we must trust that the methods employed are appropriate to the situation regardless of our personal feelings. As I ascertain Wisdom to be tested through patience, thoughtfulness and intelligence so must she define courage as the ways shown." Said the GF in her pause less tone.

Tatl's short patience was growing dangerously thin during the whole debacle. At first she found it amusing to watch a custodian of Wisdom talk Link's ear off and him unable to get a word in edgewise. Soon however the entertainment value was lost and her incessant grating voice began to gnaw at the little fairy's nerves. Tatl wasn't sure whether the GF was doing this on purpose to let some hints leak through or if she was really such a scatter-brained annoyance, but finally she had had enough and let everyone know it with a loud aggravated scream. "ENOUGH!"

With her scream having sufficiently derailed the wordy wonder and drawn attention to herself Tatl asked with restrained anger. "Can you please just let Link take the trial now?"

The GF blinked a few times and then acting as if nothing had happened told them both. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Waving her hand a violet translucent portal shimmered into being in the center. "Just through there please and we can start."

"Thanks Tatl, I don't know how much longer I could take that." Link told his friend as he wasted no time in jumping through the portal.

_You and me both._ Thought Tatl to herself while following Link. That wouldn't have been the first time, it seemed to her, that Link seemed flustered with an up-front girl. Same as how he reacted to Anju that he told her about. She really needed to help him deal with those type of situations. _Later though._ She thought. _Right now just help with this test._

Link found himself standing in the center of a large square room with four pathways in each of main directions. There was no ceiling that he could tell, it just went upwards indefinitely into darkness. Over the doorway to what seemed the northern corridor was placed a golden plaque with purple rims and the words ''Welcome he who seeks the Queen of Fairy's. Those not of a wise countenance shall never advance. Only one with patience and intelligence will persevere in the test of Wisdom. Proceed now, should you seek Wisdom's blessing'. inscribed on it.

"Strange that the courage trial didn't have one of those." Link said to Tatl with a pointed look at the warning.

Immediately getting at what Link was implying she let out a light huh sound. "It didn't?" _News to me._

"Uh uh." Shaking his head he walked towards the path under the plaque. He got no further then a foot past the sign when Link was pushed back to the center of the room by an unseen force. Before he had time to utter an exclamation of surprise, a deep mysterious voice could be heard.

"Thou hast not yet proven thine wisdom. First solve the puzzles within before seeking an out." As the last word rang out three large circular pieces of stone rolled into the way, blocking them from entering that way again.

Resigned to yet another one of 'those' dungeons, that being where he is always made to jump through hoops like a trained cuckoo, Link ran off to the pathway on the left.

Following right along with Link, Tatl couldn't resist making a comment. "How much you want to bet those stones won't even budge no matter how hard you push?"

Not sure if she was really expecting an answer he didn't respond verbally except to laugh at the accuracy of her question. _Of course it could never be as easy as just pushing them._

The room he walked into was an brightly lit with the torches that seemed the norm around these parts. Off to the right he could see a platform with a switch on it, set a distance from an edge. Straight ahead was a wall and to the left was a path that looked to bend around the wall.

Just as Link started off to the left Tatl spoke up from her position next to his head. "Hey what about that switch?"

"Oh, right." He spoke as he then turned direction back to the switch. It felt like a situation where he should check out the other side of the wall first, but he didn't feel like making a big deal about it with his companion so he didn't say anything.

Now standing at the edge of the path he could see below. Instead of the expected bottomless pit Link was used to, it was only a short drop down to a small pit easy to climb out of even in his regular shape.

Making a small noise of bemusement he lightly jumped down onto the bottom of the pit. Ready for any sudden surprises he was left wanting when nothing happened. "Well that's odd, I almost expected some trap or something."

Somehow she had come to expect more. "Where is the challenge here Link?" Tatl asked him with her own words of confusion.

Running to the platform and jumping on it soon proved to be harder said then done. When he approached the side where he would be able to climb up on, the floor underneath fell away leaving nothing more then a dark blackness.

"Whoa." Stopping himself just before falling in he looked toward Tatl with a look that seemed to say 'You just had to ask didn't you?'.

Now safely away from the pit he took a moment to inspect the situation. There was a platform he had to get on top of, nothing unusual there. Said platform was easily climbable from directly underneath it, again no problem. No way to actually stand underneath it now that the floor fell away, problem. Thinking through his options nothing jumped out to him as a solution.

The answer was obvious to her, but like always he was looking into things too deeply instead of just taking things at face. "Hey, what about the other path?"

Feeling a bit like an ass now that he remembered about the other direction Link climbed back onto the pathway and ran around the wall. "I wanted to go this way to begin with, but someone egged me on going the other way." Looking at Tatl with an accusing eye he made it clear who that someone was even though they were alone.

Tatl had been about to tease her friend some more when he turned it around on her like that. Now properly chastised for the moment she kept her piece as a slow blush formed.

Running around the corner he stopped to look ahead. The new room was fairly anticlimactic from the first glance. It was a very long narrow hallway with a shining object at the far end. The ceiling was no more then 3 heights high.

As he ran down the length of the corridor the walls began to move. Sections of the wall floor and ceiling moved setting up a mild obstacle course. He jumped over a low section just as it began to rise, timed it out to run in between two pieces that could have crushed his body into the wall, and finished by lunging underneath a lowering tile seconds before it could squash the boy like a bug.

Close up now Link could see what the shining object was from the distance. It is a small purple sphere in an indentation of the wall.

"I can't feel anything dangerous about it Link." Tatl told him after checking for an obvious magical trap.

Link reached his hand out and placed his palm against the sphere. "Then let's see what happens." He was grateful that Tatl was taking a more active role in helping, having someone to check for magical dangers is going to be a great asset. The only method that he used to have was to prod things and wait for a reaction, not a smart move when it turns out to be a magical fireball or dangerous substance.

The color of the object slowly drained out turning it a dull pale color and the voice of the GF of Wisdom spoke from within it. "When red is green and green is red, what would you wear upon your head?"

"A riddle?" Link let out in surprise. "What do you think Tatl?" While pondering the question to himself he listened to what his friend had to say on the matter.

Tatl flitted back and forth a few times in quick thought before she saw the only answer that fit. Instead of just telling her sometimes low-witted friend she decided to help him along. "Think about it Link, if the colors are opposite of each other then..."

_Oh!_ Link thought to himself with insight. He had been having trouble stumbling over the meaning of the colors and hadn't yet figured to take it in that way, but now he could see what Tatl meant. " So then a hat would go on the feet", he almost laughed at the picture that created, " on the head you would wear boots". On that he did laugh a little having trouble picturing it.

The color on the object brightened once more to its lush purple tone as soon as Link said the word 'boots' prompting the GF's voice to echo through the ball once more. "Well done Link, you are a third of the way there now, soon you will be almost clear and then you will have finished. You have shown your wisdom well in looking to your aide for a clue when stumped on your own. Many are the number of fools who think they are wise yet who still would refuse to accept the input from others therefore dooming themselves to a life of ignorance. It pleases me to see that you do not suffer from this deplorable negative trait."

As the GF's words were heard by Link he was glad that he and Tatl had patched things up and were on good terms. It would have been horrible if everything failed just because he couldn't swallow his pride to ask. _Although that wasn't really any big deal to me, I'm always asking others if they have any help to offer and the other way around as well. I'm glad in a way, this shows that the trial really is set out long ago._ For awhile he had been contemplating the possibility that these trials were not as authentic as he was told and tailored specifically to him.

Before they're eyes the wall in front of them opened up to a small compartment. Inside was a pair of boots. They didn't mean much to Tatl but to Link he recognized them immediately.

As if to reaffirm what Link already knew the GF told them. "A gift from your past Link, remember their function and use it well."

Tatl was a sight confused by this point. Link had just been shown a pair of strange looking boots and suddenly he was acting like it was his birthday come early with how happy he looked. "Link what are you doing?" She couldn't help but ask him as she watched him take off his regular boots and put on these new ones. "What's so special about these goofy looking boots?"

Instead of answering her Link got up and starting running back the way they came. The walls stayed still this time so nothing impeded their progress. "Just watch Tatl."

_Watch what?_ Tatl thought to herself in irritation. She did wonder what the assured youth was planning on. While it was true she was agitated by not knowing what was going through his mind, the certainty he was displaying calmed her considerably.

That calm started to thaw when she could see there was no more floor between the edge and the platform and Link showed no signs of stopping. She was sure he was going to stop since it made no sense to just run off the side.

Unaware of his friend's anxiety Link continued on past the edge of the path and effortlessly hovered over the pit and onto the platform. Leaving a soft orange glow in his wake where he stepped.

"Link!" Tatl cried out in dismay as she saw her foolhardy friend not stop. Amazingly he didn't fall down like she was afraid to see but instead walked from one spot to the next... on nothing! "How'd you do that!" She screeched at him the moment she caught up.

Now standing before the switch Link turned to Tatl with a wide grin expecting her to share in his merriment. He didn't count on her yelling at him with an angry face. _Ooops, I should have told her._ He thought, chastising himself for being caught up in the moment. "These are hover boots Tatl, they let me run over the air and go further than jumping." Seeing as how that didn't change her expression any he relented with a sheepish look. "Sorry, guess I should've warned you huh?"

"No no, I enjoy having my heart jump into my throat on a regular basis." Tatl delivered with enough sarcasm that not even Link would miss it.

Wincing a bit Link apologized with a touch more sincerity. "Really Tatl I'm sorry, I didn't think you would take it that way. For a moment I forgot you had no idea how they worked." With a hopeful expression he waited in hope that it was good enough for her. It would be very bad if they got into a fight now of all times.

Tatl was appeased enough to let it drop from the first apology even if still a little sore. Now however as far as she was concerned everything was hunky-dory. _At times like this he really shows his maturity._ "Ok all is forgiven Link, now throw that switch and lets keep going."

Link reached out with both hands and gave the switch a strong tug, locking it into place in a new position. A loud rumbling was heard from off in the distance of the main room as the mechanism activated.

Seeing as how nothing more happened after the switch was thrown they returned to the main room and went down the pathway to the south. The new room they found themselves in was a large empty room with a sandy floor. On the floor scattered about were small rocks everywhere and at the end of the room was a door with a wooden latch barring entry.

As they passed through the room to the barred door Tatl was the first to spot something. "Hey over here", she told him. Flying up near the side of the door the glow from her magic outlined an indentation in the wall. "It looks just like with the last room except there isn't an orb inside."

"So then where is the orb?" Link puzzled as he surveyed the room from his position in front of the latch. He looked up on the ceiling, the floor and around the corners and edges for anything to indicate a clue. "All I see are rocks." _Hmm could it be that easy?_ He thought to himself after a brief insight had him thinking it was under a rock.

Walking over to the nearest rock Link leaned down and lifted it up with an expectant face. Disappointment briefly colored his visage when nothing was found but soon determination once more took over his actions and he began to methodically walk around the room picking up rocks.

Tatl kept quiet as her friend relentlessly turned over stone after stone. _I wish I could help him but the rocks are just big enough that I can't move them, and even worse they are dampening my magical senses I can't sense anything in this room._ Suddenly it hit her that she could help in giving encouragement at least, her position as moral advisor and cheering section not hampered in anyway.

The amount of rocks inside the room seemed to Link to be endless. It felt like each time one was turned over two more would appear to further clutter the deceptively small area. The only reason he was sure that was not the case was Tatl had not said anything, he was sure with her watching the slightest bit of trickery would be called out. Before much longer as his enthusiasm began to dwindle his companion called out to him words of encouragement that kept him going.

"You can do it Link, you're on the right track. The rocks are blocking my senses so there must be something underneath one of them. Keep at it Link, don't give up." cheered Tatl. Her words giving her friend the moral strength needed to keep at the tireless task.

It was only a couple of minutes later when his searching paid off, as while turning over one of the last stones an object was uncovered. "Found something!" he cried out. Tatl took that as a signal to come over and join him.

"Is it another orb?", asked the fairy with excitement.

Underneath the rock was something buried in the sand, it was hard to tell with the sandy color obscuring it but it seemed to him that it was another purple orb. "It looks like it." Link said.

A problem presented itself however when he pulled it out of the sand, it was only half of an orb. "Now what?", he said with aggravation as he looked around the room holding half a sphere.

Before Tatl had a chance to form a reply for Link the floor and all the rocks on it started to react in a strange manner. The floor glowed a pale yellow as all of the rocks slowly moved back to where they started. Soon it was over and the room looked as it had when they had first entered it once more.

"That must be it's way of telling you to do it over again." Tatl told him with the obvious. _Real subtle, that, as if the GF couldn't have made it any more obvious if there was a huge freakin sign._

In a fit of anger the boy hero kicked out at the nearest rock. "Auuurgh!". Amazingly the rock didn't even move in the slightest, it felt like he had kicked a castle wall it was so unmovable. _What in the holy goddess?_ On a hunch he leaned down and tried picking the rock up just as he has been doing all along. "Just as I thought", he said rather disgruntled when the stone was lifted with no trouble at all.

With nothing else to do but proceed the lone boy once more began turning over stone after stone.

Much time passed and Link needed several breaks before his perseverence paid off. "Got it!" He yelled while pulling another sand covered object out of the ground.

Taking the two pieces he tried putting them together. "It's not connecting." Link told Tatl in annoyance, when the parts refused to fuse into one.

Getting up into the air from her position on the ground where she was waiting her partner's search out, Tatl flew over to where Link was trying to fix the two pieces together. "Let me have a look Link."

Giving up on attaching them for the moment he held them out for Tatl to inspect them. She hovered around his outstretched arms for a bit before she started to flit back and forth from one hand to the other as if comparing something only she could see. He didn't care, as he took this opportunity to relax his mind and think nothing.

He was roused from his moment of tuning the world out when Tatl loudly proclaimed, "I got an idea Link!." Focusing his attention onto her small frame he gave her a look asking to expand on that.

Preoccupied with images of smacking herself in the head for having missed such an obvious solution, Tatl didn't notice the look but continued on anyway. "It's so simple Link, just take the pieces to that alcove by the door and they will meld together." So saying she flew over to the mentioned area and looked back at him saying impatiently, "C'mon hurry up, move it."

"Alright alright, I'm coming." Link said shortly. _Pesky fairy, I don't see her lifting rocks to exhaustion all day._ Walking over to Tatl he placed the pieces in the small shelf.

As soon as both parts were put within the confined space they glowed brightly and with a brilliant flash of purple became a single orb. Immediately the orb started to spin slowly as it's color filled out into a deep purple, much more pronounced then the lavender tone it had taken under the sands.

With a steady hand the sandle haired youth reached out placing his hand on the Orb. Once more the sphere's color drained out as its color took on a pale hue prompting the voice of the Great Fairy of Wisdom to speak.

"Five lengths connected to one bulge,  
What protects in battle;  
Long appendage further on,  
Two on top to set.

It seemed the fates were going to be kind to Link for something today, as the question was being asked he was staring down in thought. As luck would have it, he was looking at his arms as they were held down, and the answer just connected to him as soon as it was done being said.

"It's a gauntlet." He spoke no louder then a whisper and with a hint of wonder, as if he couldn't believe he could get the answer so easily.

Working the words out in her head without a solid foundation to start from Tatl was distracted and didn't hear what her companion said except that of an utterance. "What was that?" She asked him. "Speak up Link, some of us don't specialize in the sub-vocal range."

Not sure what she meant by that last remark, though he had an idea of the general idea, he looked up at her and pushing his momentary annoyance away said clearly. "I said I know the answer Tatl." With a great grin he enjoyed her look of bewilderment.

As Link just kept grinning that stupid grin of his and not saying anything more she started to get angry. _This riddle is even more confusing then the last one, how can he figure it out that fast?_ She was of the opinion that her smarts and wit were much more advanced then her friend's. _How can I keep on the top with him changing the status quo like that._ Finally realizing she'd never get the answer now that she was so completely sidetracked in her thoughts she demanded of him with a sarcastic edge. "Well, then what's the answer, oh'mighty hero?" She still held hope for her ego that he was wrong, mean thought it might be.

_Let's see I can tease her mercilessly about knowing something she can't figure out, or I can bow and and just tell her._ He thought seriously. In the end since he wanted to avoid serious harm from a direction he couldn't defend from he chose to let it go, oh but he was gonna keep this ammo in reserve.. of that there was no doubt. Finally containing his grin and speaking with a normal timbre he said to her and the orb. "The answer is a gauntlet."

As before, the moment Link said the answer... in this case gauntlet, the orb regained its full vibrant color once more and the GF's voice was heard. "Congratulatory acclimates are in order young wayfarer. You are now two thirds completed of my trial, you should feel glad. Your patience has shined through brightly as you tirelessly turned over an endless sea of rocks for your goal. Those self assured of their own cunning are often foolish as to rush without careful consideration, they lack patience and the sweat pearl of wisdom shall never be within their grasp. Once more it brings me a relievance to see you do not suffer this malediction."

As soon as the GF started getting into her long winded speaking again Tatl just tuned her out and sat down on Link's cap to ruminate. _Why dear goddesses does the Great Fairy of supposed Wisdom have to speak on and on like a freakin bubblehead? Does she just like to hear herself speak or what? Oh well, no dust off my wings, it's Link that has to listen to it. And just how did he get that riddle so easily! Agh, I must know. But if I asked him now he might rub it in, I'd best remember to ask him later when he's less alert._ A small slightly deranged grin was on her face as she thought of prying the information from her partner going so far as imagining tying him down. Luckily for her no one was looking at her.

The orb suddenly blinked with a light flash so strong it temporarily blinded them. Despite their loudly voiced complaints nothing else untoward happened so they chose to stay still and wait out the blur. When the glare had died away there was an item in place of where the orb was previously. "A gift from your past Link, remember their function and use it well." Intoned the GF's voice, exactly as before.

"I'm detecting a pattern here." Tatl dryly observed.

"Yeah, deja vu." Link agreed with equal levity causing his fairy aide to giggle.

Pushing past the moment she got off his cap to take a look at what new toy the hero had gotten. At first glance it seemed to be nothing special, just a pair of hard leather gloves with golden plates on them and a diamond shaped jewel near the fingers, but when she used her magical sense to look at them she was shocked. They had power with a capital P, and lots of it. "Link, what do those do?" She asked in curiosity.

Once more Link was slightly giddy from getting back another one of his prized possessions he was almost sure he would never see again. _This GF's generosity almost makes up for how she never shuts up._ Recalling how it took Tatl and an aggressive stance to stop her before they even started he amended his thoughts. _Yes, definitely almost._

Picking up the plated gloves he talked to her as he methodically secured them onto his person once more. "These, my fine fairy friend, are none other then the Golden Gauntlets. These grant me an unbelievable strength, with these I've been able to lift up and throw huge pieces of walls and gigantic boulders quite the distance. When I'm wearing these it could be safe to say I'm the strongest person in the land." He was feeling pretty good about himself.

All of a sudden Tatl let out her bell noise and shouted. "Link you better sit down quick!"

Totally caught off-guard the youth obeyed out of reflex and fell down heavily onto his rear kicking up dust and dirt. "Where, what's the matter?" He asked her quickly as he moved his hand to his sword.

"You had to get down below before your head hit the ceiling." She quipped to the clueless hero. She maintained her serious expression for a few seconds before she dissolved into a helpless tizzy.

Slowly as he took that in his thoughts churned until he understood she was joking at his expense again. Standing up angrily he glared at her and with clenched teeth said. "Tatl do you want to be shoved into a bottle? Keep it up, I have an empty spare."

Her laughter died on the spot, and gulping she took to the air. _Maybe it wasn't as funny as I thought it was... but I didn't think he would get **this** mad._ With a nervous look at the enraged warrior she pleaded. "Now c'mon Link let's not be too hasty here, it was just a joke, I'm sorry. I mean it, I didn't think you would take it this bad. Let's call a truce here and I promise no more teasing for the rest of the day, please?" Normally she wouldn't have went so far into asking forgiveness, but then again he never threatened to bottle her before so she was taking no chances here.

_Wow my glares must be more powerful then I thought to cow Tatl of all people so fast._ Such was the thoughts Link had in reaction to this unprecedented turn of events. He had no real intention of following through with his empty threat but apparently she didn't know that... and he wasn't about to disabuse her of the notion. As much fun as this was though he really would rather just continue on and get this trial over with so he let go of his fierce countenance and reluctantly agreed. "Alright Tatl, truce."

Breathing a sigh of relief she settled herself onto his hat again. After that scare her little heart was beating furiously, she needed a few minutes to calm down. "Right then, where to Link?" She asked him all business.

Looking about the room showed nothing had changed since getting the gauntlets. He knew there was something in the room he had to use the gauntlets on but what. The rocks were done with and there was nothing else except that latched do... right the door. Walking up to the door he pushed the latch up with ease until it locked in place clear of the door. He was expecting something further in the next room but was again surprised.

As the latch locked into place the door that had been there simply vanished into the rock and a loud rumbling was heard back in the main room's direction.

Link was finding himself constantly bemused in this trial, it was just so strange at points. It reminded him of a dream he once had where he had to conquer the hyrulian temples all over again except they were changed with the strangest things, even cows in places of a switch inside Jabu-Jabu.

With a shrug he yielded to the inevitable and made his way back to the main room. "Apparently the door wasn't real."

In keeping with her truce Tatl kept back some of what she could have said, only replying. "This GF really likes misdirection."

As expected when he walked into the main chamber he could see that there was still one more stone circle blocking the northern path. Just to try it and not later say he should of, he walked up to the obstruction and putting all his weight into it tried to move it aside.

It worked about as well as could have been expected, the stone didn't budge even the slightest fraction, had Link been an old man his back would have been thrown out. Giving up he walked down into the last path. "I had to at least try." He said to Tatl to preempt any snide comments truce or no truce.

"Point." Was all she could deem for a suitable response.

The new room they walked into was again unlike the previous in it's appearance. It was a small square room no bigger then a Kokiri's house. There was no torches or light visible from anywhere, not even a glow from the walls or floor, yet there was a perfect visibility as if they were outside during mid day. Speaking of the walls, they were of all things grey with white polka dots.

"What is with this great Fairy?" Tatl just had to ask when seeing this new affront to common sense and decorum.

Hero of Time he may be, but even he had his limits to trying to understand things. "I just don't care anymore, let's go on"

Right in front of them was an archway with stairs leading downwards in a spiral reminiscent of a castle spire. Right next to the stairwell was a lever.

Throwing the lever up caused the room to rumble and a sound far off below was heard. Looking at each other Tatl and Link could see there was nothing that actually needed to be said, it was just standard dungeon exploration time. Setting off at a steady pace he started walking down the stairs.

He had only gotten about twenty steps down before the walls started to rumble again and the sound was heard again. Now, really wondering what the heck was going on he began to run down the stairs.

Soon he made it to the bottom, where it opened up to a hallway with a T-intersection at the end. Down one path there was a dead end and the other had another stairwell, only going up this time.

"Yrahh." Link let out a grunt of annoyance. "I'm starting to get annoyed here, just what is this GF trying to pull?" It was bad enough that all the surfaces everywhere was still that nasty gray and white circles color, but now this trial had him running down and up stair like a fool.

"The Great Fairy's need to get out more, they have too much free time." She said in agreement. Thing's like this made her glad she wasn't a great fairy, she would probably go insane if she was alone long enough to create something this convoluted.

Running up the stairs Link soon reached the top and stepped out... into a two-foot hallway with another tower.

The stressed hero's patience momentarily snapped at this point. With an inarticulate cry of rage he broke out into a full on run. Up another flight of stairs he went, and through another two more hallways and spires leading up, before he turned the corner on the last step and slammed painfully into the wall that was there.

The smack to the head helped him regain his senses. Panting heavily he leaned down against the wall as he massaged his sore brow. "What happened Tatl?" He asked his fairy pal, as the last several minutes was drawing a blank to him.

Tentatively, as he was freaking her out more then usual today, she answered him. "Well Link, you sort of went crazy and started running like a Mad Scrub. You went up a few flights of stairs before slamming into this wall here, that brought you back." Now looking at said wall she noticed a purple orb imbedded in it. _Yes, thank you._ Grateful at the distraction she said. "Look an orb."

_I went crazy?_ He thought to himself in amazement. _That's never happened before._ It was just more evidence that he had to finish this trial soon, it was really getting to him. Reaffirmed now, he activated the orb.

The Great Fairy of Wisdom's voice was heard once more.  
"I travel over all the land,  
I make children laugh and tree's dance.  
I tickle the hairs on your hand,  
The fiercest storm I enhance."

"Yes, haha, now this is more like it." Happy that this riddle was more of a straight forward one, Tatl was sure she would solve it before Link and show him once again who was smarter.

Giving his ally a dirty look, Link worked on wrapping his mind around the twisting words. _Traveling over the land... nothing comes to mind. Children laugh and tree's dance... uhm... ah I see._ At first the riddle seemed daunting to him, but then he started thinking of the Kokiri again and it made sense. "I got it."

"So do I." Tatl was quick to interject having just worked it out as well.

Slightly suspicious he asked her. "Well then why didn't you say anything?"

Defensive now she replied. "Hey, I was giving you time to think."

"Sure you were, then what is it?"

"Why are you asking me if you know it?"

"I thought so, you don't know it."

"I do too, let's both say it on three."

"One...Two...Three!"

"Wind" They both said together.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, then just when they started to worry that they were wrong after all, the GF spoke from beyond the orb. "You did it, you're there, now you have reached the final third. The proof of your intelligence is before you, with having made it this far you have shown your wisdom manifest. Only one last task remains before you're done, well be you." Opening up, the orb revealed a forest green colored ball of magical energy.

"Shouldn't the Great Fairy also say-". Tatl started to say before she was interrupted by the GF's continuing voice.

"A gift from your past Link, remember their function and use it well."

"That.." She finished lamely.

Not quite sure what it was yet, Link decided to pick up the glowing energy ball. When he touched it, though, it absorbed itself into his body disorientating himself momentarily.

"Link what happened, what was that, are you alright?" Tatl was a little worried for her friend, having a mysterious magic attach itself to him like that, so she wanted prompt reassurance.

Regaining his balance Link answered. "I'm fine Tatl, that made me remember how to cast Farore's Wind again."

"What?" She exclaimed in surprise. "That's a secret of the fairies, how did you know it?"

He really thought that she would have been used to things by now to not have to ask. "Some fairies in Hyrule taught me it." He answered her anyway.

_Of course, why not. Just because it is a secret spell the fairies have kept to themselves for ages... why shouldn't Link have been taught it._ She thought to herself sarcastically. _I know I've said it before, but I **really** have to get his full story someday._

Getting up he decided to walk back to the first room. "Keep an eye out for anything that could have made that noise from the switch Tatl, I'm betting I have to use Farore's Wind to warp from up there to down here." He told her on the way.

"I hear you..." She responded unenthusiastically. _I'm not a lackwit, sheesh. Of course that's what the spell is used for._ She was growing to regret that promise not to tease him, the poor sap was giving her too many delicious openings she couldn't exploit.

They both walked slowly back through the stairs both up and down. Keeping a constant eye to detail, for any clue as to where the warp point for the spell should be set. It wasn't until entering the section of the maze with the T-section that anything seemed plausible.

Now standing before the dead end of that corridor they paid closer attention to the wall. At this proximity very fine discrepancies were noticeable on the sides of the wall. Some of the patterns from the side did not line up with the wall in front.

Satisfied that the moving section was found Link smiled and said. "Look's like a fake wall to me."

"You're right, that wall is definitely not belonging there." She agreed with a nod of approval. Apparently things he used to ask her to check for him he was being able to figure out on his own.

Link concentrated on his magic for a moment and summoned up the power of Farore's Wind, creating a warp point set a few paces from the wall. A green circle of light erupted from the ground beneath him as the spell was finished casting. Satisfied that it worked as he remembered, he ran back up to the switch at the very beginning.

Tatl was content to just sit back and let things play out, she was feeling a bit fatigued suddenly and didn't want to speak much.

He threw the switch and just like earlier there was a great rumbling as something far below moved suddenly. Conscious of the time limit instilled he cast Farore's Wind again, instantly teleporting back down to the room with the fake wall. Were there was a wall before there now was two more switches, one that looked exactly like the one he had just thrown and the other was an exact replication of the switches that moved the circular stones in the main room.

A moment after approaching the switches, the door closed heavily just missing crushing him. Breathing a sigh of relief the intrepid explorer of a young man pressed on. Hitting the first lever opened up the door that had just closed, and the other brought about some more rumbling in the distance. Now set to finish this debacle he ran back up the stairs, out the path to the main room and through the now open pathway to the north.

Before him lay a purple portal, shimmering about as he expected. "Honor and veneration for you, wise Hero, you have succeeded in passing my trial of Wisdom. Advance through the portal and be given your earned bounty." Said the GF.

"Not even in this can she be shutting up." Mumbled Tatl in annoyance.

Snickering, Link shared her sentiment whole heartedly. "Think she'll let us grab her treasure and run?"

"Tempting as that sounds you had best just get it over with." Who knows, for all she knew that would make the GF mad and she could somehow detain them. Then they would be forced to listen to her prattle on and on, it would be torture.

Walking through the portal found them standing before the GF and her fountain. "Yes Link, hello anew. You seek a reward I trust, and you shall have it. Your old tools and powers that you recovered within are yours to keep once more, yet that is not all my student of the wise. I would also grant to you this." She told him in her rapid fire way. With a click of her fingers a purple ring was adrift directly in front of Link's face.

"Well go one take it now, it's yours. I have bequeathed to you the mystical Ring of Absorption, it's many powers and uses unknown. A one ability that it has however that I'm sure you will take a shining to is its power to absorb the qualities of a single mask and make it yours. Yes, champion of the astute, with this ring you will be able to use the powers of two masks at once, naturally not those of the transformative skein."

With a touch of perk in her voice Tatl said to Link. "Hey you hear that? That actually sounds like something you really like." Watching as he put the ring on his finger with an excited look she could tell he agreed.

"It has been a most welcome meeting of the minds this day young adventurer, alas I must bid you adieu now as I return to a sleep and you go on to my sister the Great Fairy of Kindness in the Ikana Canyon, farewell." Finished the Great Fairy of Wisdom, retreating back to her waters before either of her guests could get in a word edgewise.

* * *

To Be Cont'D:

* * *


	14. Enough Kindness To Kill A Person

**Lunarian :**.

A Review would be exceedingly welcome, thank you.  
I can't begin to say how ashamed I am it took me this long to update, sorry.  
I blame it on losing my sounding board :P

**Key**  
Text Narration  
"Text" Dialogue   
'Text' Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes  
_Text_ Character Thoughts, and/or Character Tittle  
Text Sound Effects

--Chapter Thirteen--

- Enough Kindness To Kill A Person -

Having just finished the trial of Wisdom the day's events started to take it's toll on Link. After blinking away a rather loud yawn he realized that he was quickly getting sleepy. "Yawn, I don't know about you Tatl but a nice bed would really hit the spot about now." He told his ever faithful fairy friend.

The mentioned fairy wasn't as tired as she might have been otherwise because of the long periods of rest she had during the last trial. She didn't feel the slightest bit sleepy up until that moment when the overly exaggerated yawning of her partner took on a contagious property. After only a few times hearing Link yawn and seeing his mouth open wide with a sleepy look she was soon in agreement with him. _Darn him and those yawns._ She thought fondly. "Now that you mention it I could use forty winks as well." She said just before landing on his cap and leaning back in relaxation.

Taking on a imperious tone she ordered him like a slave. "Go on now, take us back to the Inn." Kicking the brim of his hat she urged him on. "Mush."

Tatl was starting to get on his nerves again. He usually didn't mind having her use himself as transportation but treating him like a mule was pushing things. "Will you quit that?" He pathetically asked. _That's no good, she'll just use that as more ammo._ Putting more confidence into his words he added. "Or would you like to fly back on your own? I could leave you behind you know." Pulling out his ocarina he signified how his threat could be carried out.

Weighing the options of flying home or not all dependent on a short apology was a no brainer to her so Tatl said in her best 'calm the hero down' voice. " Easy Link, you know I'm just kidding with you I'm sorry."

Satisfied for the moment he put the ocarina to his lips playing the 'Song of Soaring.' One quick magical whisk away and a few steps, they once more walked through the door to their rest house.

Sitting at her desk in the front of the Inn Anju was bored. When there is nothing of significance going on in the town a quiet little place like this gets so little business. She already finished going over all the paper work there was to do, and her shift still had another hour before her husband got back.

As newlyweds she wouldn't let Kafei start off their lives together by lazing around while she took care of the Inn. After some forceful encouragement Anju was able to get him to go out looking for a job. He hadn't found one yet, but she could understand the difficulty since finding a job while looking like a little kid is bound to be very troublesome. _I'm really glad that Link helped us get together but I wish he found a way to make Kafei his age again._

Hearing the front door open she looked up and is if summoned by her very thoughts there was Link walking in. At a glance she could tell he wouldn't be in the mood for any meals, a mixed blessing. It was good that she did not need to fix his dinner but at the same time she couldn't help but want to nurture the poor boy. His facial expression just screamed exhaustion and that fairy he had following him around looked to be as tired as he if the lightened glow it gave off was any indication.

"Good evening Link, I trust things are well?" Anju asked him with a genuine note of concern.

Responding to the kind tone Link found himself smiling back without thought. "Hi Anju, we're fine, only very tired." He said, letting out a loud yawn that he tried to cover up with his hands while stretching.

_I wonder if he knows how cute he looks wearing that bunny hood all the time._ Resisting the urge to coo over how adorable her youthful friend just looked, the young red haired woman asked. "Sorry to keep you but will you be wanting dinner?" Just because she assumed he wouldn't didn't mean she could refrain from asking. The last thing her family's inn needed was to gain an unfavorable reputation for rudeness, even if she couldn't see someone of Link's caring nature to take such offense. _Still it doesn't hurt to be careful._She thought practically.

Inwardly blanching at the thought of enduring another long torture session disguised as eating, he begged off. "No, no thanks we're good. We're gonna turn in now." Putting action to word he walked across the lobby to the stairs.

Rethinking over her own words Anju felt there was something she was leaving out. Some way she wasn't being courteous, and if anyone deserved the highest level of courtesy she could give it was these two. _That's it, I keep talking to Link only and not asking his companion._ Feeling mortified at the notion of unwittingly ignoring a patron she blurted out. "Wait, Link!."

_Nooo.. so close.._ He thought rather mournfully as he was stopped a single step away from the stairs up. "Yes?" He asked her, trying his best not to snap.

Tatl could practically feel her partner's ire. She could relate, here they were just wanting to go to sleep and that annoying girl kept stopping them. She had better get to the point and quick or suffer the rage of an irate fairy. _Might actually be fun._ She thought to herself remembering how she protected Link from handing over his sword to that thief Sakon.

Lost in her own thoughts of how to recover the situation and make amends Anju didn't realize the insult was all in her head, nor did she recognize the irritation directed at her. "Would either of you like to have a breakfast prepared for you in the morning before you leave?"

Link was about to decline when Tatl spoke up for the first time in the conversation.

Seeing as how the question was directed at herself more or less Tatl answered quick before Link could. "That does sound nice, what do you serve?" Personally she didn't see where her friends aversion to eating here came from and would enjoy a hearty mean for a change.

"Fresh scrambled eggs, sausage and toast." She answered the fairy. A moment's pause then she asked embarassed. "By the way, I'm sorry, but I never got your name miss?" After hearing the fairy talk she was sure it was a female.

In Tatl's eyes this young woman was seen as a cut above the rest. Most of the people they encountered focused all of their attention solely on Link, in general the poor fairy was often overlooked. To be acknowledged enough to be asked for a name made her feel nice. "My name is Tatl, and we would love some breakfast tomorrow." She sweetly said to the polite hostess.

Left out of the conversation Link chose to remain quiet so he could get it over with faster. He didn't appreciate being signed up for something like that without being asked but really was too tired to care.

Glad that her appeasement was so gracefully accepted Anju gave the two a pleased smile. "Great, I'll have it ready for you in the morning at 8. Please have a nice rest." With a final wave she bid them both goodnight.

No sooner had they reached the room and lain down had they both fallen deep asleep. That night Link and Tatl spent what was hopefully their last night in the stockpot Inn.

The next morning they were awakened by a steady yet gentle knocking on the door. knock knock knock. Followed by a female voice saying. "Link, Tatl. Time to get up, your breakfast is ready."

On the otherside of the door Anju stifled a giggle when the reply from within sounded like a Redead. A sort of 'auuuun' sound that she figured was what Link sounds like on waking up. Satisfied of getting her message through she went downstairs.

* * *

Roughly a half hour later Link and Tatl waved good-bye to Anju after eating their fill. Walking out through the eastern gate they soon had a view of the scenery.

Straight ahead just off of the marble foundation of the towns street the ground quickly turns to rock as it leads up into the mountain. Large stone pillars stand on either side forming a straight path. Off in the distance the impressive Stone Tower can be seen and below on the ground running around numerous Real Bombchu's make their homes.

Without delay Link took out his ocarina and called out Epona from whatever pastures she was erstwhile grazing. A short greeting between the two later and he once again rode off into the mountain path. Up they galloped past all the emerging Bombchu's and over the gated fences. Soon he arrived at the seeming dead end, a high unclimbable wall.

Getting off Epona he gave her another affectionate pat before sending her on her way. Luckily he knew the secret to getting up, not much a secret really, thanks to some mysterious character he simply uses the hookshot on the small tree to keep going.

Continuing up the rocky trail two more dangers were still present. First there was a seemingly endless supply of falling boulders rain down on any unsuspecting traveler. Secondly this particular stretch of land is home to the Nejiron, a huge boulder like enemy resembling a rolling goron that charges ruthlessly into its victims and explodes like a bomb when attacked. They emit a very low constant grunting noise when trying to surround prey then quickly unburrow from the ground and attack.

It wasn't long before Link stood before the last great fairy, this one of kindness. She began speaking to Link immediately upon his entering.

"Greetings Link. You have done marvelously in proving your magical prowess, your masterful skill in battle, your courage when faced with true terror, and both you wisdom and patience. Now it is time for your final trial Hero, to see if you truly have what separates a warrior from a hero. Prepare yourself now for the Trial Of Kindness. Now Link it is time to see if you possess real kindness or if it is merely a means to and end for you. During all your journeys as you helped the many people you met out... was this because you genuinely cared for their well-being and happiness, or was it all done in the hopes of being given a reward for your efforts as was almost always the case?"

Link could not decide whether to be angry and insulted by the Great Fairy's condescending tone, or worried of what was going to happen next. These trials that he had been doing these last few days were unlike anything he had ever faced before, and this being the final one it instilled a certain amount of dread. He thought to himself, hesitating visibly.

Tatl understood Link's hesitant stance, she could tell things were not likely to resolve fast. In her experience with Link so far, nothing had ever finished simply. Whether the GF's got a twisted sense of enjoyment by tormenting poor Link or if they were really supposed to be so rough and arduous she couldn't say. She still remembers her startlement when hearing Link say it was harder then saving all of Termina. _This is the last trial too... If Link succeeds here then he will be returning to his own world, leaving me behind._ The thought of never seeing Link again brought sadness to her tiny heart.

When Link showed no signs of ending his silence the GF floated down to eye level with him and said. "Do you accept the trial of Kindness?" Staring fiercely into his blue eyes she voicelessly dared him to speak.

As Link could take the oppressive silence and unnerving blank stare from the GF no longer he spoke clearing his throat. "I have faith that I don't do things just for myself, I accept."

Laughing gaily the GF flew up to the top of her fountain cave, spinning and twirling in delight. "Yay excellent, it has been so long since I got to test someone!" She shouted in joy, causing her words to echo loudly in the cavern. Smiling happily she flitted through the air like a five year old on a candy overdose. "Sorry for acting all ominous and cold to you at first Link, I had to be sure you were serious."

"Heh no problem." He chuckled, whom laughed at the GF's crazy unexpected antics.

"She is a few heart pieces shy of a container, if you know what I mean." Tatl said to her hylian friend, surreptitciously rolling her eyes while moving a finger around in circles on the side of her head.

They were laughing even harder then before when suddenly a blinding light issued forth from the GF and they saw no more.

* * *

Overhead the warm sun shined down on Termina with its midday rays. Link spurred Epona onward toward clocktown, tearing up dirt and grass, with Tatl trailing straight behind.

_Finally it is all over, I finished the four trials and can now go back to Hyrule._ Looking back at his fairy friend he said in a satisfied way. "We did it Tatl, we beat the tests." When he didn't get a response from her he got a little worried since it wasn't like her to not join in celebrating. "Are you okay?"

Lost in her own world of thoughts Tatl did not hear her partner calling out to her in concern. She was far too occupied in her thoughts contemplating what was going to happen now that her part in Link's journey was done. _I suppose now he is going home to this land of Hyrule he always speaks of so fondly. To return from whence he came and never be seen by all of Termina again, disappearing into the sands of time like a myth._ Her mood degenerated into a melancholic fancy. _But what about me, Tatl who has stood by his side and serving as guide, friend and partner throughout everything? Me, who has together with the hero faced undead, ghosts, monsters, magic and annihilation. What is to be my reward... to go back to the way things were before with just the Skull Kid Tael and I?_ Tatl was so intent on finally reaching a conclusion to her thoughts and a definite action to take that even after Link stopped Epona and yelled out her name, trying to to rouse her unresponsive self, still she was silent.

Further onward past her emotional barriers and denial she inwardly sought to unravel how she really felt. _No, I could not simply go back to what I once was, traveling with Link has changed me, tempered my naughtiness and awakened my adventurous side. I now yearn to go off into the unknown and explore, to put solid use use to my intelligence and obtain new skills and insights. So what now is my path to take... do I wish Link off with a tearful farewell and then scour Termina for new excitement? Or, do I dare consider forever leaving behind all I have known to accompany my dear friend Link to this land called Hyrule? _

Link was now of two sides to the matter. His mind was telling him to just wait and be patient for Tatl to wake from her stupor on her own. His heart on the otherhand worried over her fearing the worst. After some consideration a compromise was reached between his two parts. Link decided to wait a few more minutes and if Tatl remained in her blank state then steps would be taken to arouse her to consciousness.

Now, felt Tatl, she had arrived at the real heart of the matter. The complicated knot of emotions that is her feelings towards Link. Here in this confusing jungle of worries, thoughts, hopes and dreams is where finally she would reach a decision. To go with Link or remain behind.

As he passed over the last hill before coming to the town's entrance something happened that distracted Link from his thoughts of getting Tatl's attention.

Coming out of the town gate's rode several figures dressed in heavily concealing clothes on horses. One of the riders was holding a person over it's shoulder, tied up and squirming in fear, it was a young girl.

Left with no time to think out a plan of action the Hero had no choice but to jump after the fleeing riders leaving Tatl behind. _She'll be fine, this is more important._ He thought to himself having already urged Epona on in the direction they fled before he could lose sight.

It took only a few seconds of heavy riding for the far more experienced Epona to catch up with the other horses. Unfortunately for Link one of the riders turned around and saw him.

Before Link was able to get a good look at what sort of being the rider was it let out a loud wailing shriek.

"That can't be good." He said to himself as the noise seemed to serve as a signal for the enemy. Suddenly all but one of the horse riders he was pursuing, the one carrying the girl he noted displeased, broke off formation to hang back coming between Link and his target. Drawing out sharp looking blades their intentions were clear. "Damn they spotted us girl, be careful." He told Epona trusting her to be intelligent enough that she would avoid any danger. If these would-be kidnappers thought that a little thing like eight armed riders could scare him off they obviously didn't know who they were messing with. Somehow he felt he would delight in showing them that error.

Quickly Link pulled out his bow and notched an arrow to it. Taking happy note at the surprised reaction his attackers gave, a significant reduction in approach and a more wary countenance. It was too late for them however because by the time that they reacted two of them had already been shot off their horses, struck dead from the precision head shot's of the champion archer. The rest quickly fell victim to Link's rapid arrows leaving him with just the one enemy left still visible in the distance.

"Hyah! Let's go." He yelled to Epona spurring her on to her full running speed. "We need to get next to them." Proficient as he was with the bow and arrow even he would not dare risk shooting it at someone carrying a hostage. Putting his bow back away he thought up the next course of action in the few minutes it would take to catch up to them.

It suddenly occurred to him that he had never really been in a situation like this. Link had extensive experience in fighting enemies and taking down foes in a chase but only ever when worrying for his own protection. In this case there was a vulnerable innocent in the equation and he needed a way to rescue the girl without endangering her. _If I pull up next to him and try to knock him off the girl could be hurt. I need some way to shield her and get her to safety at the same time._ He could now make out the scared face on the girl as she continued to struggle and cry for help. Her assailant had a surprisingly strong grip since despite all the squirming her position never changed. _Got it._ He thought in a moment of insight.

A moment later he had pulled out his bow again and charged up an ice arrow. Link pressed Epona on having her pull up to the side of the enemy. _Gotta do this fast._ Before the enemy had a chance to make a hostile move he let fly the arrow, hitting its target, temporarily solidifying the rider in a magical block of ice. Now that the enemy couldn't move he jumped off his horse sideways onto the other, with a skillful display of balance he managed to stand on the galloping horse without falling. Securing the terrified little girl safely in his arms the acrobatic hero nimbly leapt off the horse. In midair he cast Naryu's Love, creating a magical protection barrier around them both ensuring a gentle landing despite the speed of the impact.

The bundle in his arms had never stopped her frightened wailing and Link at this point would like almost nothing more then to calm her down. Unfortunately he had to finish off that last enemy before he unfroze. _Finally something going my way._ He thought as he looked ahead.

Epona had stopped running along the other horse and after Link was safely on the ground she set off at a casual trot back to where he was standing. The other horse had likewise stopped running once it's rider ceased to command and was following the chestnut mare back towards Link docilely.

Not taking the time to question how his horse managed to enthrall the stallion so simply, Link kept his grateful words to himself and shot the thawing rider as he was brought within several feet. The foe fell off the horse heavily with a pained squeal before laying still in silence dead.

From the sudden firing of the bow straight in the direction of the approaching horse, the stallion reared in agitation preparing to run before he was calmed down again by Epona's presence.

_I knew Epona was special but I never knew she could have such a calming effect._ Link thought in slight awe of his horse soothing a fierce beast in only seconds. Putting aside his wonder for now he turned to the girl he rescued.

Finally getting a good look at her now she seemed to be around 10 years of age, close to what he himself looks like. He didn't recognize her and assumed that there was less people around during that whole meteor disaster, so now that it was over the town's population would be returning. All this thinking seemed to give the girl enough time to come to her senses realizing she was no longer being hauled away and now safe on the ground.

She looked around warily before zeroing in on Link. "You saved me from them." She said in a breathless voice. "Thank you, thank you so much mister."

Hoping to get the matter settled before she could keep thanking him Link asked the girl. "Are you okay, why were those men kidnapping you?" He also wondered why the little girl didn't express any surprised reaction at being rescued by what must look like to her a boy no older then her. Strange land indeed.

Her face took on a repulsed look as the girl answered him. "Those aren't men, they're nasty lizard things. They took Roselle, you gotta get her back, please!"

_Lizard things? Could she mean a Lizalfos? _Link thought that strange since they wore concealing clothes when usually they would wear just loincloth or armor. "Who's Roselle?' He asked her trying to calm the girl down more. _I don't even know this girl's name._

"Sis, they took her away. They took away my big sister Rose." The girl repeated as she started to get worked up again. "Please you gotta get her back."

"Who's got Rose? Start at the beginning." Link told her in hopes of working it out.

Talking really fast the girl babbled out her story full of agitation. "We were walking around town and we just got back from where we went away and going to look at the alleys. Me and Rose were playing along the side of the road and then these lizard men jumped out at us and they put a sack over sisters head and ran away. They left a letter behind and when I took it to momma she said it was a ransom note. When I asked her what that was she told me it means they won't let her go unless we pay them, but we don't have any money, we have nothing. I snuck out this morn' and went back to where they were and they were there again. I heard them say where Rose was but then they found me and you saved me."

Doing his best Link muddled through her words to get the message. _Where's Tatl when you need her, she could get this kid to make more sense._ From what he could gather the girl's sister was kidnapped and she was able to find out where the lizardmen's camp was before she was captured as well. A lucky break in itself. "Okay okay, easy. I'll help. Where are they keeping your sister?" He asked her gently before she could work herself into a panic.

The face of the girl changed from sad to ecstatic in an instant. It seemed that in her eyes her sister was now as good as saved. " I heard them say that they were up in the mountains at the top. There's a secret entrance near the Ikana graveyard."

Intimately familiar with the Ikana graveyard from when he would pose as the captain of the now undead army of Ikana, Link was sure that there was no hidden passageway there. Perplexed he asked the girl who looked so sure of herself. " Are you sure you heard right, the Ikana graveyard? "

The girl just looked at Link blankly and for moment he was afraid she was going to start crying again. Luckily that was not so.

"Oh." She said suddenly. "Now I remember, one of the lizards were yelling at the other cuz' he lost his special 'dallion and he said you can't get in without it." She smiled at Link brightly as if that was an amazing thing for her to remember.

Now that made more sense to the frequent quest go'er, if the entry had a magic defending it then he could be excused for not finding it. "Did you see what it looks like?" He asked her patiently, although inside he was relieved that things were shaping to a more recognizable situation.

"It was a necklace they wore around the neck." She answered him readily still looking proud of herself.

If the girl was hoping for some praise from the nice boy with the amazing powers then she was out of luck. Link's mind was lands away planning his next move and not paying anymore attention to the girl beyond knowing she was there. Even if he wasn't busy however it would still not be likely for him to realize the young child was searching for some reassurance and only holding back her fright by a thread.

_A necklace worn around the neck... you don't say._ Link thought to himself rolling his eyes mentally. Now he was glad Tatl wasn't here at the moment, he could just imagine how that spitfire of a fairy would tear into this kids words.

Link then started to search over the closest dead lizalfos with the little girl watching over close by. It didn't take long to find a simple coin sized piece of gold plated metal hung loosely around it's neck by a sturdy thread. Turning it over both ways and inspecting it closely revealed no further clue as to its function. Had he not been just told by the girl what to be looking for it never would have occurred that it was something of value.

"Alright let's get you back to town and then I'll help your sister." He said to the girl while pocketing the magic item.

Surprisingly the girl took on a self assured pose and told him with a voice that was obviously trying to sound mature. "I'm okay, I can get back. You don't have to come." Putting her words to action she started to walk back in the towns direction.

_Maybe she finally noticed how old I look._ Thought Link to himself. It would make sense if she thought since he can do it so can she. He quickly got up to catch up to her knowing unless he was sure she made it back safe he wouldn't be able to focus. "Hold up there." He said putting his hand on her shoulder, making her stop. "We'll ride back on my horse it'll be faster."

"But you got to save my sister." She argued insistently.

Quick on the take as ever Link smoothly interjected. "The town is on the way to graveyard, I'll just drop you off on the way there." Seeing her resistance soften he added. "Besides the sooner we get on my horse the sooner I'll save your sister."

That did the trick. In moments he had her holding onto him from behind as Epona galloped to town.

Now with the lull in the action Link just had to ask. "So what's your name?" It was driving him nuts only knowing her as girl. He lost count of the number of times he referred to her as girl in his mind. Without Tatl here he was really off his game doing things all disjointed.

"My name's Equicendra but everyone calls me Cendra. Except when mom's angry at me then she calls me Equicendra but she always yells out the end of my name really loudly. This one time I put a fish down my sisters back and she and mom both yelled my name out. They sounded exactly the same and I couldn't stop laughing it was so funny, but then I had to stare at a wall for a really long time it must have been hundreds of hours!"

"..." Link really did not have a reply to such a response. His brain was struck blind sided by this suddenly hyper little girl named Cendra. "Really?" He deadpanned. "That's uh, nice." Subtly he urged Epona on to go faster. _C'mon girl hurry this is torture._

If Cendra noticed Link's lack of enthusiasm or how they were suddenly riding much much faster, she didn't comment on it. Instead she asked. "Hey so what's your name? Mother always says it's rude to not say your name first but you asked me my name and still didn't tell me yours. C'mon is it a secret? Or maybe you got a really embarrassing name hehehe. Come on, tell me tell me tell me!" Jumping up and down she shook him to answer.

Almost feeling like crying Link had to answer to make her stop. They were only less than a minute from town but she just wouldn't stop. "Alright!" He barked out a tad rougher then he meant since Cendra shrunk back from him leaning on Epona's far back. Worried she might fall off he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Sorry for snapping." He cajoled her back to hold on. "My name's Link."

Coincidentally by this time he had arrived to the town entrance. Helping her off his horse Link waved off and told her. "Don't worry Cendra, I'll save your sister. You go back to your mother now." Setting path for the hill he left Tatl at Link rode away.

"Bye Mr. Link. Thank you fo-" Was the last he heard from her as he got out of speaking distance.

"Tatl!" Shouted Link when he came upon an empty hill. "Where are you?" After several more tries to get her attention from wherever she was he gave up. There just wasn't the time to spare in a search.

A short ride later and the partnerless young hero was standing at the entrance to the graveyard.

"Epona." Link spoke softly as he affectionately stroked her mane after climbing off. "If you run into Tatl try and keep her around so we can find each other again, okay?" He didn't feel odd to talk to her like this, she had proven time and again how much more intelligent she was then most animals. Proven again as she answered his words with a whinny and a shake of her head before running out of the canyon and back to the fields. _I could really use Tatl's help right now but there's nothing to help it I guess, gotta do it solo._

Looking around the deserted area Link still could not see anything that might conceal a secret entryway. With nothing to do but put his trust in Cendra's words he slipped the pilfered medallion around his neck. The magic began working immediately, where once all the rocky edges were walls now he could see a cave outline overlapping the cliff face. "Interesting." He remarked to no one in particular. "That magic is powerful. _I would hate for Ganon to have gotten his hands on these spells, I might have never found him._

Putting the matter behind him Link entered through the wall with no resistance. Beyond the entrance was a long cave, dark with no torches to light the way. After following the winding pathway, lit by a dose of light magic, for several minutes he came to another hole in the wall similar to the one he entered through. Immediately on stepping through he had to duck behind a nearby boulder when his eyes took in the sight.

The cave opened up into a spacious plateau at least twice the size of the graveyard. Solid rocks made up unscalable cliffs on all sides but one, where the ground drops drastically into a black depth. It could be seen from his position because the area had a very gradual slant to it creating just enough of a slope to lend an overview from the entrance. Scattered all over the clearing were more lizard men in groups of three's and five's next to tents and small fire pits. They were sleeping, carousing, eating and just plain acting like the gang of ruffians they appeared to be.

Feeling blessed with luck that he wasn't spotted when he first entered in full view of this bandit camp Link knew he had to do something before that good fortune dropped out beneath him. Taking out the Stone Mask he set it on over his face and stepped out from behind the rocks as the magic began to take effect rendering him beneath the notice of the common being and for all intents invisible. Now under the cover of obscurity he darted from tent to tent carefully searching for Rose, knowing she was held somewhere nearby just unable to spot her yet.

There was a few close calls where Link almost slipped up and got caught. His most grievous mistake happened almost right away and pretty near cost the whole charade.

Bursting with confidence since he only had to sneak by a few stupid monsters he almost casually opened the first tent flap only to be forced to rapidly backtrack as one of the bandits stepped out of the opening at that very minute. It was only due to it being opened from inside at the same time that saved the careless youth from detection. The small incident succeeded in deflating his ego before it grew too large, reminding Link of the seriousness of the situation and to stop underestimating the enemy. _It's funny, without Tatl here to undermine everything I do, I started to get too cocky. I would be dead by now if I acted like that all the time. I can't believe I actually owe that crazy fairy for shooting me with her sarcastic quips all the time._

It took a few more minutes of much more careful searching before the sneak's efforts paid off. _There you are._ He found the captive girl Rose on the otherside of a tent near the far side of the cliffs edge. She was tied to a post staked into the ground with a guard dozing off several feet away against a log. That would have been ideal but for the problem of several lizardmen constantly walking around the place in a rough patrol. _No, of course not, that would be too easy._ Thought Link sarcastically.

Waiting until there was a distinct break in the patrol he hurried to behind the girl and whispered. "Psst behind you."

With a gasp of startlement the bound girl tried to yelled out. "Who's there?", but all that came out was a muffled sound as there was something covering her mouth.

With watchful eyes Link breathed a sigh of relief as his hand covered her mouth before she alerted the guards. "Quiet or they'll hear you." He hissed in her ear.

A shiver ran down Rose's spine as some invisible guy held her softly whispering in her ear. If she weren't still terrified to her fate in the hands of these savages her thoughts would have turned to a much naughtier direction playing out some of those risque fantasies she'd had lately. Turning her head while constricted she was just able to glance a shock of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. _Dreamy_ She thought to herself, conjuring an image of a musclebound adonis with pearly white teeth and flowing hair you could run hands through for days in. _No._ Stopping that fantasy before it could get too far she focused once more on the present. "Who are you?" She asked huskily, unconsciously dropping into a deep throaty voice in hopes of seduction.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it._ Repeating these words to himself in rapid succession Link was able to push any thoughts or feelings evoked from the suspiciously weird older girl. Keeping his voice at a whisper he said. "My name is Link, your sister Cendra told me about you, I'm here to rescue you. Keep quiet and you'll be free in a minute.". Removing his hand he worked on cutting the rope with his sword.

Rose was happy to hear that her sister was okay and had apparently arranged a rescue for her. Before she was able to voice that thought however one of the lizardmen came running straight to her stopping right in front of her face.

Link froze in place as soon as the creature came running. He didn't know what could have happened to tip off the lizard that something was up but it was becoming clear that it suspected something. As it stood directly in front of Link's masked face, looking right at him yet not seeing him, he could see its forked tongue darting out over the girl's shoulder at him. _Not good._ The lizard appeared to be persistent and Link knew his magical camouflage would no longer continue to work now that he was being so focused on.

Suddenly the guard stared right into the space Link was occupying. For a moment there was a total silence as the girl and Link held their breath staying perfectly still. Then the lizards eye shifted focus before letting out a loud shrill alerting every creature in the camp. Every being in the small area looked to Link's position before charging forwards in an angry surge.

"Shit". Link deadpanned as his mask's obscurity failed leaving him in plain view of a mass of oncoming lizard warriors. "Run away Rose, quick, I'll hold them off." Luckily he had freed her from the ropes already. Stepping forward he took stance in front of the scared girl and focused some magic into his swords blade.

Frozen into non-movement from terror Rose remained where she was staring ahead in dread. As a bright light suddenly took form in front of her she was amazed to see her savior standing perfectly calm with a glowing sword. "I said run, Now!". Shaken from her daze by his barking order she finally found the strength to obey.

Satisfied that the only noncombatant was now out of the immediate danger Link gripped his sword tight waiting for the moment to start. The stalemate had only lasted so long already as the lizard men waited until there was a sizable force ready.

A swarm of scaled enemy attacked Link at once from all direction but behind. Just as they were within reach he unleashed the power built up in his gilded edge performing an impressive spin attack. His blade tempered to near perfection aided by magic sliced effortlessly through the meager armors of the attacking force. As the first wave fell to the might of his skills he immediately leapt into the melee with reckless abandon. "Yhgraaa!"

Time passed slowly as Link expertly engaged the enemy. He lost himself in the movements of battle, deflecting their crude weapons with his shield and striking with precision in the openings left behind. Suddenly a voice cried out in distress, "Help me Link", causing him to dash out of the thick of the skirmish to reassess things.

He didn't have time to count them but Link could now say with certainty that he had made a sizable dent into the enemy forces. When he turned in the direction the yell came from he saw the scene he dreaded. Running up to her he saw Rose surrounded by a group of lizards closing in on her at the cliffs edge. Each second that passed she came closer to a fatal fall.

Worried for the girl's immediate safety Link put away his shield so he could fully devote himself to offense. With no thought to his own defense the reckless youth cleaved his way though the waiting enemy creating an open range straight through the center to the trapped occupant within.

In his mad dash to reach Rose and protect her Link was stabbed by a sword on his left side. Luckily the wound was only a shallow cut and hardly worth any worry. Unfortunately the attack also managed to somehow cut loose his hookshot. He could only watch helplessly as a much fancier outfitted warrior picked up his prized possession.

Once more in position to defend Rose, Link was readying himself for the last accompaniment. He could tell right away that the ones still remaining were of a higher cut then the countless grunts already slaughtered. There was only roughly a dozen left but their armor and weapons were high quality and there was a visible intelligence to the eyes. Link was confident that he would prevail regardless, which was why he was startled when the lizard warrior who now held his hookshot spoke.

It's voice was a strangled rasp of breathe as it slowly hissed. "Man-boy, release our property or no more trinket". Demonstrating the seriousness of the demand it held the scale-less freak's toy over the side of the bottomless ravine.

_My hookshot!_, Link lamented to himself. He knew if it was dropped down there that he would never be able to get it back. The enemy was too far away to trustfully reach in time to stop it, and worse still he had to keep his focus split to keep the girl safe. _Just where has Tatl been all day?_, he cursed the luck that at a time like now where she could really help out, she was strangely absent. If only she was here he could ask her to either distract the lead guy or retrieve the hookshot. Link knew that when it comes down to it there was no choice, he had to help the innocent girl even at the expense of one of his most treasured artifacts. _Damnit_

It was with heavy trepidation that Link answered the demand. "I am returning this girl to her family." His voice revealed nothing of his thoughts. His answering tone was strong and firm and his countenance unyielding.

The answer was not what the lizard wanted to hear. It let out a thunderous shriek as it threw the item over into the pit before joining together with the remnants in a desperate attack. "Trinket no more. Now man-boy die!" It hissed with hate.

Link's blood boiled in anger as he watched helplessly as his hookshot vanished in the dark abyss. His thoughts were in turmoil. This sub-creature dared to taunt him and threaten innocent girls, and if that wasn't bad enough now it had stolen and thrown away his belongings. The fury thundered in his head, drowning out the calm of logic and reason. He wanted these vermin to suffer, he wanted to crush them with his own hands. The elegant cut of the sword would no longer suffice, he needed pure brutal damage. A split second after this revelation, Link swapped his Stone mask for his Goron mask, trading speed for power.

When Rose saw the young man who was saving her crouch down in a pained scream before expanding rapidly into a large rock creature, she did what only seemed natural. Holding in a scream she ran in the opposite direction and hid behind a boulder. Peeking overhead she kept watch on the proceeding action.

Now as a Goron, Link turned his anger to liquid strength pumping through his veins. The lizard that was in the lead abruptly stopped moving and looked as if it was having second thoughts about attacking. Link didn't care about the enemies state of mind. Quickly he performed a goron pound creating minor tremors through the terrain, causing the enemy to lose its momentum and balance. Staggering in a daze the leader was helpless.

Before it could react Link grabbed it by the neck with one hand and used it as a club against the rest. With one swipe of his monstrous strength all were knocked over as grain to the sickle. Crushing its windpipe in his vicious grip Link glared into the pain filled eyes of the leader, before with a mighty grunt he threw it into the chasm to die an ironic death. _Throw away what's mine will you? I'll throw you away instead!_

With the most potentially dangerous target eliminated and the edge of his anger dulled from revenge, Link proceeded to take care of the rest in true Goron style. Throwing his full weight behind each punch, he lay waste to every foe. Some tried blocked his fists with their shields, but they lacked the power to back it up and crumpled regardless. In a matter of moments the battle field lay desolate as every last adversary lay broken and defeated.

With a sigh of relief Link took off his mask and returned to his normal self. He only had a moment for his thoughts to catch up before the girl, Rose, came running out from behind her safe spot pelting him with praise.

"Oh Link!" She sang, "That was so marvelous. How can I ever repay you, my handsome hero?" With a hopeful smile she continued. "Would you like to come back to our home where I could cook you a dinner?" After a beat she batted her eyelashes at him and smiled suggestively saying, "Or take me with you?" Blushing deeply she darted her eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

Poor Link's face had progressively gotten more and more flush as the excited girl went on. _Tatl, where are you?_ He lamented. He could take the imminent teasing she would undoubtedly unleash if only for a distraction. Resolving himself he answered her best he could trying to keep from voicing his thoughts. "No, really. I couldn't accept anything, I couldn't just let you suffer and was glad to help."

"Let me take you home now, okay?" Link said. When no reply came he turned around only to see a fuzzy gray haze everywhere. Spinning in place looking around all he could see was an endless white void. Before he had time to panic, there was a flash of light and suddenly he was standing in front of the GF of kindness once again. _Wait, what?_ Link suddenly realized there was a fifth trial again. As he worked things through his head to rearrange his perceptions of what just happened, the great fairy began to speak in a happy voice.

"You did it Link! Hurray you really are a hero. My sister weren't just gossiping you do have what it takes." The GF started to skip along the stone pieces while hugging herself in joy. "Finally someone got to take my test and actually pass! Hee hee hee." Seeing Link's face take on a mixed realization of annoyance and confusion, she decided to explain things quickly.

Coming to rest in front of the victor, the Great Fairy of Kindness spoke again. More subdued now and calm she said. "The test of kindness was to test the strength of your heart. To pit the challenger against fierce odds and force a choice between selfish gain and selfless kindness. I created a grand illusion and temporarily altered your memories to lead into such a judgment and you passed proving that you are the genuine thing."

By this time Link had reconciled his memories into a more sensible design. He realized that that whole deal of rescuing the girl on horseback, sneaking in the camp, saving the older girl, and fighting his way out, it was all like a dream. _Wait does that mean?_ Reaching into his possessions his fingers brushed against the familiar grip of his hookshot and a wave of relief passed through him. _Oh thank you merciful Din, I didn't lose it afterall._

Now looking around with a more aware feeling Link noticed Tatl was back. _I wonder if she was there with me, then what happened to her?_ Something had to have gone on because the usually loud and energetic fairy was staying in the air rather lazily. Her glow seemed to be dimmer as well as if she wasn't even aware of those around.

The Great Fairy looked at the young man before her in contemplation. He reached here at least to challenge her which was amazing in itself, but to think he beat her test. Observing him for a moment she realized that to him it wasn't even that strange an occurrence and the only thing that brought distress was the momentary thought of still losing that intricate little device he had. _Yes,_ she decided, _he is indeed worthy of the struggles ahead. There is no way he would be satisfied to stay here._

Now the GF turned her sight to the fairy companion of Link. The properties of the magic involved with the masterful illusion spell enabled her to read the mind's of those she cast it on. She had split her attention between Link and Tatl observing them both. Another surprise hit her when the little fairy resolved to follow her partner into the unknown. The pure friendship and caring between the two of them gave her surges of joy all over.

Ready to impart the boon of kindness upon them now, the GF held out both of her hands. A light green flame blazed to glory upon each palm as they opened upwards. The suddenness of the action caught the attention of both her guests.

Link was harshly drawn from his thoughts as balls of flame appeared in the Great Fairy's hands. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Tatl was aware as well, her glow was once more as usual and she started flying closer to himself. _What's going on now?_ It almost seemed as if the big fairy woman planned to attack him. He tried to assure himself it was just his paranoia, but a little extra caution never hurt so he readied himself incase he had to act quickly.

Jolted from her deep reflection by the green fire Tatl shoved her last thoughts to the back of her mind and got into her battle mindset for now. Seeing Link she suppressed the tearful reunion that cried out from within. There would be time later, right now her friend needed her.

"Be at ease Hero." The GF hoped to put them in a calmer state of mind. Her earlier wondering that everything was accepted simply, appeared to have been a hasty observation. "You have demonstrated that within your heart great kindness lives. Your capacity for genuine selfless compassion is great indeed. I bestow upon you, who have passed my trial, the gift of understanding."

"What kind of lame treasure is that?" Tatl spoke up in obvious annoyance. "Is this some kind of joke here? Understanding what?" The nerve of this supposed great fairy was really far too much. She wished she could shrink that bimbo down or match her size, then after unleashing the mother of all bitch slaps maybe they would get a real prize.

As usual Link let Tatl speak her mind. Something she does very well, especially when her thoughts are mirroring his own so closely. He was as aggrieved about this so called gift as her. Being a more soft spoken and taciturn individual around others however, he was content to let her handle the loud complaints. _It's great to have her back._

With a worry that the situation might escalate out of control, the Great Fairy released her hold on the magic flames. They crossed the distance to the two in the blink of an eye and before any reaction could be made they covered Link and Tatl in a green light. _Honestly, I never get to have any fun here. The first time some hero actually gets to pass my test and I'm not even allowed a little grandstanding. It's just not fair._ Determined to pout about it later she discerned their reactions.

Link wasn't sure what that strange magic was doing to him. He felt just fine and couldn't tell of any difference in anything, and yet there was a strange sense of kinship with all living things. He didn't know how or why, but that was the sense this feeling gave him.

Tatl was a being more attuned to magic, all a part of being a fairy. There was no sense of malice or trickery in the spell, only an overwhelming kindness. It was somewhat redundant when she thought about it. Redundant and oh, so, cliché. _Ooh look at me. I'm the great fairy of kindness and watch me shoot rays of kindness at you._ It certainly didn't raise her opinion of this fop of a fairy. Looking at Link she really wondered what he was thinking because he had a very peculiar smile forming.

It seemed that Link was beginning to get a small idea of what her gift was. Tatl on the other hand was unsurprisingly still in the dark. It would make sense that a fairy would be affected differently then a Hylian, and since the main recipient of her boon was the boy ... understandable. After everything she had been casting an element of tiredness began to creep up. It was time to end this so she could get some rest. "The Gift of Understanding I have given to you is the complete comprehension of all creature's language. No matter where or how you meet new beings, I give you both the ability to realize what they say and for them to follow your words as well. As long as a living thing has sentience you will be able to communicate freely." She hoped that was enough of an explanation, if more had to be said she was sure that she would start yawning in fatigue. "Thank's once again for playing with me, goodnight." Spent, she retreated to her home in the waters.

"Well this was different wasn't it Tatl?" Link asked his friend. He figured he could ask where she was later, also why they were both given the gift. Since she was staying behind ... wasn't she?

* * *

To Be Cont'D:

**Review Replies**

* * *

Greki: I was happy you liked my story. You said you were going to R/R the other chapters later but never got around to it, hope you're still out there.

Lunatic Pandora1: Thanks again for reviewing my story so nicely as you do. I got plans for the FD mask later.

Jedi SSJ: If your still out there, I updated ... yeah it surprises me too. Next chapter Link hits the WW world. Now I just need my brother to get the game back from where he leant it. I had beaten the game not long ago from the last time I updated, I would also generally go and play parts again to refresh my memory while writing.

BlackRose: I really want to know where you vanished off too. Several months ago you said you'd be getting broadband soon, yet no word still. Please if you are out there, give me a way to communicate with ya. Thank you for reviewing still.

Xerac: I wonder if you will read this again, eh we'll find out. Thanks for letting me know you liked it. I still go on gaia very rarely.

Arvel: I do appreciate that little grammar watchdog routine there. I fixed my spelling accordingly this time. Discussion is my hardest thing to write so I'm glad you liked it. If all goes according to plan Link will arrive in his old homeworld next chapter and recieve the biggest shock of his life. Hehe.

CrystalC: I wonder if there any stories of the 'link comes back to hyrule and finds it waterlogged' variety out there by now. To be honest most evertything is Twilight princess these days, I hope fans of Majora and WW are still around and bear with my glacial writing speed.

Trevylan: I'll hold you to your promise. Thnx.

Blahman: Eeek I have angered people by updating so slow. Sorry, sorry. Can't help it though. Must have done something right to invoke that feeling though, that pleases me.

Freedom: You and me both.

Lunarian: Go get a day job you bum.


	15. Water World, Why?

**Lunarian :**.

Only around two weeks this time, that might just be a record for me. I would like to thank everyone once more for taking the time to read my story and letting me know what you think of it, I quite appreciate it.

**Key**  
Text Narration  
"Text" Dialogue  
'Text' Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes  
_Text_ Character Thoughts, and/or Character Tittle  
Text Sound Effects

--Chapter Fourteen--

- Water World, Why? -

The Great Fairy had gone back to her home and had been there for several minutes as Link stood where he was, thinking about something. She didn't tell him or Tatl anything else, no instructions of where to meet this fairy queen. He was about to ask Tatl what she thought when she interrupted his musing by crash flying into his chest.

Now that the immediate concerns were taken care of Tatl's cognitive faculties returned to where she was last thinking inside that dream world. According to the GF, Link left her behind because he had to rescue a girl and he didn't have time to snap her out of her thoughts. She could understand that since that is just the kind of thing her partner would do, but when she was still fighting the indecision of going with Link or remaining behind and noticed that he was already gone ... it terrified her.

The last thing Tatl could remember doing before being recalled from the trial was flying as fast as she could to that doorway Link wanted to get past so badly. When the idea that Link had already went away hit her, all thoughts of staying in Termina vanished leaving her only with the desperate need to follow her friend. Tatl was really sore at the GF for putting her through that but at least it cleared up the confusion about her choice.

She could finally contain herself no longer and so she came to rest against Link's chest, doing her best to hug him as she could with her tiny body. "Link!" she sobbed as some tears from the situation broke through, "I was so afraid that you went home already!" Feeling the warmth of his body and the beating of his heart helped to soothe her trembling body. "When I looked around and couldn't find you I was so worried you left me behind."

Stuck with a situation in which he had to act comforting to someone and couldn't use his usual response of ducking out, Link tried his best. Gently he ran his finger along the glow on his chest, hoping it would work. "I'm here Tatl," he said, it was all he could think to say being as to how far out of his element he was.

Tatl was ready to turn into a warm pile of goo now after luxuriating in the Hylian's ministrations. "Ahh... Link, thank you," she moaned out in appreciation.

Link was glad his efforts seemed to have helped her. Removing his hand he asked her, "There now, are you feeling better Tatl?" Then he remembered some of the words she used. "And what do you mean left behind, you're home is here isn't it?" He never thought she might want to join him, her brother was here and he won't be coming back. Navi certainly didn't stick around with Link any longer then she had to.

"I'm coming with you Link," Tatl said. Done with her show of affection she flitted off back to around his height's level. When she saw in his eye's that he still doubted her words she slowly came up to him to stare him straight into his pupil's. With her most resolute intonation she let him see her bare emotions, "When I thought that you were gone I felt like my heart would break. You are my best friend Link and I'm never leaving your side again." _I love you._ The thought came to her mind unbidden but she refused to worry about it or its implications.

Link was really touched that Tatl felt that way. She never said anything to the contrary so he had always assumed she was hanging around with him until he left more for the fun involved in doing exciting things than seeing him as a best friend. He would not turn down the chance if she was to join him, he would welcome her company gladly. Still, Link had to be certain. "Are you sure Tatl? I'll never be coming back to Termina."

"I mean it Link. I'm going with you." Her words had that same dead serious tone telling the boy before her that her mind was made up and nothing would change it.

A few seconds more of staring into each others eye's and the deal was set, they would travel together. The good feelings they were giving out to each other was making it impossible to resist smiling. A bout of inevitable laughter was about to erupt when a coughing noise was heard off to the side.

The cough was made by a fairy and once she had their attention she spoke to them. "I'm sorry to interrupt but the Great Fairy told me to relay a message to the champion of the trial's." Her voice was soft and timid. "She says that the queen will meet you in front of the door to home."

"And here I was thinking of some names to call that Great fairy for leaving us dry." Tatl said in a way that couldn't be decided if it was serious or not.

Link shot a quick irritated glance at Tatl for that comment before talking to the fairy. "Thank you." It was strange that the fairy could even talk in a way he understood since usually the faeries he found in the wilderness communicated about as well as an insect. _Uh oh, now that I have this language gift I can understand them ... that's going to really bite me in the ass next time I need a bottled fairy._ He didn't think he would be able to capture a fairy to use if they could talk to him.

When the other fairy didn't seem to be about say anything else Tatl took that as her cue to get Link moving. She could see he was in one of his thinking moods, where he would just stand there looking at nothing while thinking things she'd never follow since he was weird that way. Luckily she was proficient in snapping him out of such. "Hey Link! Wake up and let's go, don't you want to hurry back so you can finally leave?" She yelled at him while flying around his head.

It did the trick and soon Tatl and her friend were on their way back to the clock towers basement. One quick song later and they were walking into the town.

"Don't you have to say goodbye to your brother and the skull kid?" Link suddenly asked just before they went through the clock towers doors. The thought had hit him rather suddenly.

"You don't have to worry about that, I told them before I came back to you." She told her thoughtful companion. What she did not tell him was that they were still under the impression that she would come back, and she was content to keep it that way. _I don't need Tael getting all weepy on me._ Tatl planned on sending word back home through some other fairy's someday since it's not uncommon for magical folk to cross worlds often.

"Oh." There was not much else to say to that.

As soon as Link came within a few feet of the shut door, a small whirl of water formed in front of him. Glittering sparkles rose from the whirl forming a rising column of magic and a rising pitched note tapering off at the end with the column exploding outwards covering the area in star dust. Then, with the laugh of a little girl a form rose out.

It's entire body shone like a clear cut turquoise gem stone, smooth all around. In the shape of a small girl she appeared, with teardrop hair and large pupil-less bug eyes. She looked to be entirely of a single substance, just arranged in a way to look like she wore clothes.

As she was still rising out Link asked Tatl, "Is that the fairy queen?" Somehow when he pictured a queen of the fairies he didn't think of a small child like being.

Tatl had never seen the queen herself but just from being in the vicinity of her she could feel it was her. It resonated with her very being that this was the queen of fairy's. "Yeah Link, that's her. Don't let her looks fool you, she is a very ancient and powerful fairy."

"You don't say ..." Link replied distractedly. The queen had finally finished appearing and was staring at him with those eyes devoid of all life. It was freaky. With a short cough to clear his throat Link said to the queen. "Greetings your majesty." He gave a slight bow, nothing more then a small inclination of the head and body. _Man I feel awkward._

"My queen!" Tatl squeaked out after feeling compelled to say something following Link.

The fairy queen laughed that care free childish laugh of hers again saying. "No need for that, children. We are all friends here, are we not?"

Tatl and Link's bodies relaxed as the queen's disarming nature swept over them. All uneasy feelings and awkward notions flew away.

"Link, young man of many talents and Tatl, fledgling fairy full of life. You have championed the five great fairys of this world and won this audience with me. Tell me, young ones ... what do you wish?" The queen spoke to them gently.

As usual for the more official meetings Tatl chose to keep quiet and let Link do the talking.

"I wish to return home through this door." Link said. As a short time passed on the queen gave no reply, he decided he would have to explain it a little better. He had thought that she would know everything already and would just open the door for them. "I came from Hyrule and entered Termina through a passage deep in the north western forests. The great fairys told me that the door would remain shut, but that you could open it for me. So I took the tests and here we are."

_So open the door already._ Tatl thought. She didn't want to say it out loud, it just didn't seem appropriate.

The fairy queen smiled serenely at the two before her. "And do you, Tatl also wish to journey beyond the door?"

"Yes I'll follow Link wherever he goes." Tatl answered.

Seeming to be finally satisfied with the answers given, the queen turned towards the door. "I will open the way for you."

A miniature puppet of a great fairy appeared floating between the queen's hands. It let off a bright flash of light and dozens of small faires began to come out of it. Soon there was a small swarm of tiny fairys between the queen and the door. She then pointed her hand at the door and all the fairy's flew into it, covering the door like bees in a hive.

The queen finished off her little 'show' by clapping her hands once. All the fairies that covered the door bled off, vanishing back into the aether and revealing the doorway to now be open.

"The way is now clear, you may enter through the path and return from whence you came." The queen of fairys told Link. "This is your only chance, enter now or remain here forever." She then went back into the little pool of water with a splash, causing it to dry up immediately after.

Tatl was just itching to yell at the child-like fairy now, queen or no. It was true Link and her had already decided to leave and they were ready to, but to force him like this was still cruel. She could see in Link's eyes that he wasn't going to think heavily about this. He had toiled long and hard to get back and now he wasn't going to wait anymore.

Link felt almost giddy when the many small fairys went away and revealed the door to be open. Without delay he slowly walked in taking great care in relishing the experience. Looking down the corridor he saw something strange. At the distance he was at it was hard to tell, but it looked like past the halfway point in the hall everything was colored blue.

Before she could finish her train of thought about what Link might be forgetting, Tatl had to hurry up to keep with him as he entered the corridor. "Hey Link wait up!"

She reached him with swiftness, he had stopped just before the long way twisted itself. "What is that?" She asked Link, he was standing staring at a clear blue wall taking up the entire space beyond.

_It's water!_ Link thought in alarm when he pushed his hand against, then into the barrier. Somehow from this point onward all he could see was water everywhere, which made no sense as he could remember coming in this way with not a drop of liquid in site. "I can't believe it, it's water." He watched as the water rippled when he pushed his hand in yet remained in the same form.

Tatl turned around to see if the fairy queen was still around to question about this oddity. She was surprised however to discover that the doorway was once more sealed, apparently having shut when they weren't paying attention. "Link look, the doors." She exclaimed loudly.

Drawn from his experimenting on the wall of water Link turned behind him to Tatl to see what she was talking about. "It's shut already?" He asked incredulously. He had just crossed the opening no more then two minutes ago and didn't hear any noise when it closed.

With a close inspection of the sealed passage Link saw that it was just as shut on this side as it was on the other. There was definitely no going back now. "Oh no." He realized. "Epona's gonna stay trapped here now." At least she would be well cared for at Romani's ranch.

"You dummy, it's not like you could get a horse past all this water. You don't even have any idea how far it goes, you're very lucky to have that Zora mask." Tatl lectured Link seeing as how he could've gotten all broody about leaving his horse behind if he wasn't spurred on.

His friend was right of course, there was no reason to worry about it now. "Let's go then." Link decided. He put on his Zora mask and transformed into his aquatic exploring form. Tatl took up position near his head's front and he jumped into the watery barrier.

He encountered no resistance, it really was like jumping into a pool of water, just horizontally. The once green forests that lined the edges of the corridor were now barren and drowned making it noticeable that where ever this water came from it had been there a long time, much longer then Link spent in Termina. _Is this what the Great Fairy of Magic meant when she said that things would not be the same? What has happened?_

Link began to get a feeling of disquiet, things were changed radically. Everything was completely covered in water, what's more was it was seawater. As a Zora he could tell the different types of water and he expected to begin seeing sea life any minute now.

He swam past the room that was full of flowers and the petrified body of a deku scrub, now nothing but the vast water and no sign of the deku. He passed the place where he first met Tatl, the stone doorway now missing.

"This is all wrong Link, it's like an ancient watery crypt down here now." Tatl voiced her opinion, unknowingly echoing Link's own thoughts and concerns.

Not for the first time Link silently thanked his transformation mask and fairy companion. Without them he would be in the total dark down here and probably get lost and drown. _I still wonder what that is all about?_ He wondered as he angled upwards to swim through the area that he fell down a deep pit. The thing he was curious about was the circle of light with the strange symbols within the rim that was still there unaffected by the water.

"Hey Tatl, you Tael and the Skull Kid went past this way at least twice right. So, do you know what these symbols mean?" Link asked.

Tatl took a moment to see what Link was talking about. It was funny, but each time they passed them before she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Seeing them now she couldn't understand them anymore then her partner could. "They look like some kind of glowing runes but I have no idea, I can't sense anything about them." She told him.

As soon as Link swam out of the cavern entrance at the top of the pit, he was hit by a sudden feeling of vertigo. An intense dizzying sensation spread through his body making him shut his eyes briefly. When his eyes opened once the feeling was gone, he could hardly believe what he saw.

This land was a great forest teeming with life when he rode Epona through it before being sidetracked by the Skull Kid, the woods were green and the sky blue. Now, as his eyes surveyed the area it was like looking at an alien world.

The entire forest was gone, as far as the eye could see it all looked like the bottom of the ocean. There was all kinds of fish both large and small, sandy floor and rocks long suffered from erosion. Looking up Link could not even see where the water ends and the surf begins. With no destination or landmarks recognizable he saw no other choice then to break for the surface.

Tatl was thinking how grateful she was to be a fairy. Her glow acted as a natural deterrent to the hordes of aquatic life swimming around. She shuddered about what could happen without it, probably swallowed up without a second's thought. There was even some creatures in the deep that looked like they could swallow Link, even as a Zora.

The surface of the water was now in sight and Link was hopeful that things would look better above, because at the moment the whole world seemed to be one giant ocean. Tatl was keeping pace with him as usual lighting the way and serving as a back guard, sometimes with a timely warning of a danger he would have otherwise missed.

"Link, over there to the left." said Tatl.

_Like right now._ Link thought to himself. Turning his head to the direction mentioned he saw a dangerous looking sharkish creature headed for him very fast. Luckily he was in Zora form right now and had a good defense against natural predators. "I see it."

Without any time to spare Link used his magic to electrify the surrounding waters. As soon as the creature got close enough the currents did their job. It didn't die like the monsters commonly encountered in dangerous waters, but it did get hurt enough that it went away to look for a less bothersome prey.

Link decided to keep his field active until it was safer above the water. It took half a minute more before he broke the surface and he wasn't bothered by any more predators thanks to his active defense.

In a few moments he was adjusted to the change from being underwater to above. Link's Zora body floated in the calm waves as he looked all around. The situation did not look very promising, no matter in which direction he turned all he saw was wide open expanses of tranquil water. A strong wind blew. He could see seagulls in the distance flying around, and the day was set full on with a bright sun overhead peeking from behind a group of clouds.

As he bobbed up and down with the tide he let his magic ease off. Slowly his racing heart started to come down from the rush of danger. Even over the feelings of panic from not knowing what was going on Link's Zora influenced mind was finding the scenery to be exciting. Here was a seemingly endless expanse of water that was very inviting to his affected mind set.

Tatl took the time of Link's idleness to fly up high for a better look around. She went several hundred feet above the sea level, up where the clouds began to form. From this altitude she was able to see an object really far off on the horizon. It was shrouded in mist and impossible to identify from the distance, but it was the only indication of possible dry land in any direction.

She flew back down to Link's resting form to tell him what she saw. "Link, I saw something."

He had been aware that Tatl took off to look around, so her message didn't come as a surprise to him. "What did you find?" He asked her inquisitively.

Flying away from him several feet away Tatl said. "Over in this direction is a large landmass, it was hard too see because of fog, but I think it is an island." When she had looked she saw a large structure obscured by mist with water all around it.

"That's the only thing you can see?" questioned Link.

"That's right, there is absolutely nothing else out there." She confirmed.

With no other path open to him, Link set off towards the direction Tatl set out for him. He dived down into the water a dozen feet to get a better speed going and was soon off.

* * *

To Be Cont'D:

* * *

**Omake**

A few seconds more of staring into each others eye's and the deal was set, they would travel together. The good feelings they were giving out to each other was making it impossible to resist smiling. A bout of inevitable laughter was about to erupt when a coughing noise was heard off to the side.

"So are you two going to kiss, or what?" The GF of kindness asked. "C'mon do it! I wanna see some hot sexorz!" She started to plead.

It seemed the great fairy had more then just kindness on her mind. That certainly explained where the infatuated girl from the illusion came from.

**Review Replies**

* * *

Arvel: Hehe actually I liked your helpful grammar hints. It's nothing I haven't heard before, but I have been out of practice with any of the like for so long that a little reminder can't hurt. That little scene with the girl in the illusion was just that, a somewhat pointless scene .. nothing further to be read into, just a small dose of comic relief. Main Arc? ... Sure, let's go with that. shifty eyes. In actuality the whole WW portion needs to be thought up still, and I'll be replaying it soon to do just that. 

CrystalC: Thanks so much for that bearing. Heh this time it was like the glacier melted.

Evil Riggs: No matter how many times I reread what you wrote, I can't make heads or tails about it! Please explain what you mean?

Youthninja: This story above all my others, I have no intention of stopping my updating. My kindness challenge took a lot of thought on my part, and I'm glad with the result as I'm sure you are too.


	16. Hazy Island

**Lunarian :**.

Another update, I just wish I could get a few more habitual reviewers.

** Key**  
Text Narration  
"Text" Dialogue  
'Text' Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes  
_ Text_ Character Thoughts, and/or Character Tittle  
Text Sound Effects

--Chapter Fifteen--

- Hazy Island -

Link was swimming a dozen feet under the water when he noticed something strange from above. The sky that had been clear and sunny had instantly turned dark and stormy. This made no sense because both he and Tatl had checked the surrounding area before heading off to the island, and there was not a darkened cloud in the sky. He signaled to Tatl that he was going above to see what was going on.

As he reached the surface, the first thing that hit him was a violent wave. The seas that had been calm mere moments ago were now raging as if in the middle of the fiercest storms. The sky was covered in storm clouds, it was raining in torrents, and the waves were merciless. _What is going on here?_ Link was getting tired of having the entire world change itself on a moments notice, he missed the days when he could see a storm as it came and be aware of the natural changes as they happen.

Tatl knew that Link would be wondering about this sudden weather, she was too. When she let out her senses to get a feel however, she was unable to realize anything except to confirm it is magical. "Link, it's a magic storm. I can't tell anything else though." She informed her friend, keeping close by to be heard over the roaring waters.

"Thanks Tatl." Link said. "Let's see what it's all about." He started forward right into the storm which was coincidentally in the path he was headed in the first place. Once more lucky to be in Zora form he was not troubled by the constant walls of water that relentlessly covered his whole body. The winds were more pronounced then anywhere he had ever been before, you could actually see the currents the wind took.

He had been struggling to gain ground against the current for awhile. It seemed that every time he felt to be making some headway into the storm, an unusually large wave would come crashing through throwing him back to where he began. He wasn't close to calling it quits yet, but before he could continue his efforts all the storms directions that had been pushing against him mysteriously changed completely around.

Now the winds and waves that had been pushing him away suddenly began to pull him in. Link could scarcely gather more breathe then to scream in delight as the arduous exercise turned into a fun ride. He was spearheaded through the waters speeding like the fastest racing Goron. Fortunately Tatl had been able to secure herself within his hat in time or else he would have lost her.

Ending far too soon to his liking, Link passed the range of the storms entering into a calm sea again. As soon as the last wave ran out he stopped swimming and tried to get a handle on his position again. "... The hell?" He said, when he looked where he just was. There was no indication of any storm or rough waters at all, just a wide open flat sea.

"Forget about it for now Link." Advised Tatl. "We got to where we wanted to go at least." There, in the near distance was an island no longer shrouded in mists.

It was a small thing, looked to be no more then a couple hundred feet across in any direction but it was the first piece of land they had seen so far. It took another half a minute before he reached it and could finally stop swimming. Now, standing on the isle he got a better look at it.

The isle was almost exactly as he had thought, a small area with a few patches of grass or flowers and a few small trees. There was a few things that caught him by surprise, such as the large sea shell standing upright in the center of the island. "That... is weird."

"Link, look at this." Tatl said, she had spotted something that was the first bit of good news.

Ignoring the odd structure for the moment Link followed his partner over to the side. There, he saw her flying above a red mailbox. "A mailbox ... here?" Link asked slightly bewildered.

"I know what you mean Link, this is really not a place for one. But, that's not what I meant, think about it." Tatl said, when he didn't get the point she was making she continued in exasperation. "If there is a mailbox that means there are people around, and we can find out what's going on."

"Good point, but where is everyone?" Link wondered. He couldn't stop himself from going back to look at the giant shell. When he walked around it he found a whole in the ground through the conch's opening, but a wall of flame blocked the way.

Tatl could see the look on Link's face change the moment he saw the flame. If whatever was down there wanted to keep out uninvited guests then they just sealed their fate with her friend. Before, it was just a strange sight, but now it was a puzzle. _And I know just how much he loves figuring out puzzles._

He started off with the simplest solution, firing an ice arrow into the fire. The flames slowed down for a brief second when the magically cold arrow hit before returning to their full blaze. _Hmm._

"Oh Li-ink, over he-ere." Tatl sang mockingly.

"What?" asked Link, annoyed at the interruption. Turning his head he saw Tatl pointing out a brown switch directly behind him. "I was getting to that." He mumbled. _How did I miss that?_

"Of course you were." The sarcasm was heavy in her words.

Ignoring her less then helpful commentary, Link jumped up on top of the switch. When nothing happened he started jumping up and down onto it shouting. "C'mon you stupid switch, work!"

"Hee hee hee, you look ridiculous." Tatl teased the silly boy. It felt good to no longer feel like the weight of the world rested on them. Sure, neither one of them had any idea where they are or what was going on, but there was no sense of urgency. They were free to just be.

He thought about sticking his tongue out at her before deciding it would make him look more foolish as a Zora. _Zora, right..._ He should've known his body would be too light to push down the peg. Link then changed into his Goron form, the best choice for pounding in stubborn spikes. His new form caused a great deal of nervousness from being surrounded by all that water so he quickly slammed it down and changed back to his normal self.

He couldn't resist putting on the bunny hood once more. A second later and the long ears were flopping in the breeze leaning to his back. Suddenly his ears were no longer pushed to behind him, but were in fact falling over in front of his face covering his eyes. "Eyah." Letting out an annoyed grunt Link pushed them back up only to have them once more fall down.

"Link what are you doing?" Tatl asked him. Watching him keep pushing the ears up after they fell down was only entertaining for the first few times, before it just got sad. _And knowing Link, he would keep this up for the next few hours if left alone._

"The wind just changed the way it was blowing out of nowhere. First it was blowing to my back and now the front, I don't get it." Link explained to Tatl.

"Yes, that is weird." Tatl agreed. "But, that isn't what I asked you. I want to know what are you doing?!?" She started off quiet but raised her voice to a yell at the end. "Stop fooling around with that mask and let's go." Then she remembered something. "Hey wait a minute, don't you have that ring you got from the Great Fairy of Wisdom? Why don't you use it?"

Link was embarrassed to admit it. "I uh... I forgot about it, to be honest." Sometimes it felt like he just had too much crap, all those gadgets and items got hard to keep track of. "I haven't even tested out my other new equipment yet." He said as he laughed.

"So get to it." Tatl ordered. _What kind of a fool is he acting at?_

He didn't even know how to use the Ring of Absorption, but he wasn't about to let her know that and give her more to get on his case about. Link went with his gut feeling, he placed his finger with the ring on the mask and thought about the bunny hood's power going into the ring. It worked, and with a twinkle of sparkly light, the mask disappeared into the ring. "Cool."

That one word summed up how Tatl felt about the ring as well. "Yeah, cool."

Now with his usual spring in his step restored, Link hopped down the hole that was now free of fire. Gently he fell down into a wide open cavern with a soft blue glow to it. All around the far walls was slowly moving white dots against blackness and there was a setting of upright clam shells in the center of a pool of water.

When Link looked at the source of water he saw a small cherub-like being with wings and a wand, flying around free of care. He knew it had to be a fairy, but it looked nothing like Tatl. With a look between the two he asked his friend. "So then, is that what you look like without all the glow?"

The very same glow being talked about, darkened in outrage. "What?! No way, what are you, crazy? Those faeries have none of my beauty."

With a steady gaze at Tatl, Link said. "Beauty? What beauty, all I see is a glow and wings."

She was still a little upset with him so she taunted. "Maybe someday I'll let you see, however with an attitude like that you never will."

_Crazy fairy._ Thought Link. He approached the fairy flying over the water, causing it to stop. Then, it spun around and with a poof, turned into a larger creature. It's new form was very tall, maroon skinned with flowing clothes, four arms and no wings. _That must be a great fairy, at least she's not as ugly as the ones in Termina._

The Great Fairy was one of the seven of the great sea, she said. "Greetings young waker of the ..." Stopping when she noticed that it wasn't whom she thought it was. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. You look just like him."

Link found this to be very strange, there was someone out there running around who liked him. _And what did she almost say? A Waker, what's that?_

"Do you have a long lost brother?" Tatl joked, earning a sour look from Link.

"Tell me, who are you?" Asked the great fairy of the boy.

"My name is Link." He answered her. He almost said his tittle of hero of time, but thought better of it.

Quietly the great fairy said to herself. "Amazing, they even have the same name."

Not having heard what this different fairy just said, and seeing from Link's confused face that he did not either, Tatl asked her. "Could you repeat that? We couldn't hear you."

"Never mind, it was nothing important." The great fairy looked intensely at Link.

He was starting to get nervous from all the scrutiny. "What is it?" He finally asked after a few seconds when he was no longer able to take it.

The great fairy was thinking. _It's almost like it was actually **him**, but no ... that's impossible._ Then the companion to the boy, a little fairy of a kind she had never seen before, rudely yelled at her to answer Link. "My apologies little ones. Ordinarily I would grant the one who visits me a greater carrying capacity for arrows, but I see that will never be a problem for you." She said to them. "I am afraid I have nothing further to offer you, please allow the faeries to soothe your aches and be refreshed."

The great fairy then poofed away leaving Link and Tatl with a fountain full of faeries and more confused then ever with more questions then answers.

* * *

To Be Cont'D:

* * *

**Omake**

**_ Majora's Mask meets Wind Waker or This Won't End Well_**

Link and Tatl jumped down the hole in the ground and entered into a wide open cavern. Their attention was immediately drawn to a figure standing right in front of them with a surprised look on his face. He was a young boy perhaps a few years less then Link's age when he entered Termina and was similarly garbed as Link was. Green tunic, cap, boots, blonde hair, sword, shield, and bag of holding.

"Who are you?" Link asked him.

"I'm Link, who are you." The boy answered.

"No, I'm Link." Link said with an annoyed look.

"Nuh uh, my name's Link and I'm gonna call you 'Glowy' because you have a ball of light following you!" Declared the self styled boy Link.

"Listen up here you twerp!" Tatl yelled. "He is Link the hero of time and I am his magnificent fairy partner Tatl."

"Hahaha that's silly, everyone knows fairy's look like this." The young boy Link said as he pulled out a bottle with a childish looking fairy inside it. He then peered at Tatl curiously before looking to Link again. "Hey mister Glowy, where'd you get that neat talking bug at? Is it a kind of firefly?"

Link didn't know which was worse. Being repeatedly called 'Glowy' by some cheap knock-off, or the unholy terror Tatl was about to unleash on the poor shmuck if he didn't shut up. "I told you kid, **she** is a fairy, not an insect."

"Whatever you say Glowy man. Hey, hey I'd really like one of them, I think it's really neat. Will you trade it to me, huh huh please?" The boy begged.

That was the last straw for Tatl. "Die you snot nosed punk!" The glow around her body deepened into a blood red as she began to dive bomb the brat in a frenzy. "Kill kill! Die die!"

Link still didn't know who the little runt was, but for now he was satisfied in watching him reap what he had sown. You really don't want to piss off a fairy, Tatl especially. It was really funny watching the kid running around screaming waving his sword ineffectually at her like a giant stick against an angry hive of bees. "You two have fun now, I'm gonna go talk to that fairy over there." He said, pointing to the end where a fairy sat looking in astonishment.

Tatl beamed back at Link. "I will." Then she continued her barrage ignoring the boy's screams of 'Stop', 'Ow ow ow', 'Help!', 'Please help me!', and the ever popular 'Dear god why won't someone help meeeee?!?'

**Review Replies**

* * *

**Youthninja**: They are kind of my two favorites too! If only Wind Waker was more challenging then I could answer with a definite. So yeah, thanks again for reviewing. I really appreciate it. 

**CrystalC**: Yay! I love brownies, especially the ones that are baked with chocolate chips inside. Depending on who made them they can get so gooey and filling. As for Link meeting Link, it's a big sea out there ... could take awhile for them to cross paths. MM Link still needs to get even more confuzzled afterall.


	17. Starting off Anew

**Lunarian :**Many things contributed to the lateness of my update. Bleach, One Piece, fanfiction of other series, Disgaea 1 and 2, and much much more. It is thanks to you, my reviewers, that I can pull myself up from that quagmire and continue this. So if not said enough already, thanks to all.

**Key**  
Text Narration  
"Text" Dialogue   
'Text' Sarcasm, Saying's, and/or so-called... quotes  
_Text_ Character Thoughts, and/or Character Tittle  
Text Sound Effects

--Chapter Sixteen--

- Starting off Anew -

After letting one of the strange looking wandering fairies, left behind by the four armed one, refresh himself, Link left the sea shell home. The fairy healed exactly the same as Tatl's brethren so he couldn't find any difference to the two but their looks. Now standing at the shore of the small island he was no closer to understanding things then before meeting the fairy.

"This sucks!", Tatl gave her opinion with unrestrained vigor. "That stupid fairy reject down there didn't help us at all, she didn't even introduce herself." She sent her harshest glare towards the hole they had came from hoping it would find its way to her target of ire. "So what if she didn't have anything to give us? What, is she so important she can't take the time to shoot the breeze for a few minutes." -

For the first points of her rant Link nodded his head along in agreement, but when his partner showed no signs of giving it up he tuned her out to look around the ocean for their next destination. He could see many bumps of land sticking out of the water in all different directions although it was impossible to tell how far away or big they were. Slowly as his eyes adjusted to the view given by the sea he became aware of the more intricate details.

In addition to the land masses he saw, Link noticed that there was a strange structure coming out of the water not too far away. Slightly to the right of where he was standing and a few hundred feet out in the water was a risen platform on a long pole high above the sea level. "Hey Tatl." Link said to get her attention. "Look at that, what do you think?"

Tatl stopped her rant immediately and went over to Link's side to see what he was pointing at. She was about to run out of things to complain about that strumpet of a fairy anyway so she welcomed the change in subject. "It's a wooden deck on a pike Link, what's to think about?" She sarcastically said. He appeared to be annoyed at her response so she put her full focus to observe it. It was quite a distance away to get any good view, but with some sharp squinting against the sunny glare she saw something to report as help. "I see something moving around on it." She said. "It's hard to make out but I think there is some type of creature over there, it's definitely not human."

Link could only see small moving dots that formed a a blur from where he stood so he had to take his fairy friends word for it. She had a keener magical sense then himself so it wouldn't seem too strange for her sight to be much better as well. "Let's go then and find out just what's going on here." He exclaimed with purpose.

Tatl could only shake her head at her friends impetuousness showing again. "Wait Link." She called to him before he could take off into the waters. "If those are monsters over there then why would they tell us anything? When have you ever been able to converse with your enemies without them trying to kill you?"

"Oh." Link said as Tatl's counsel began to make more sense as he thought on it. Her second question however brought to mind the times that he would use the captain skull hat and talk with the Ikana graveyards dead soldiers. "Good idea, Tatl." He told her. Opening up his bag he shifted the masks around to find the right one.

It would surprise Link to know that Tatl had actually not been thinking of the practical solution. She was just trying to make him choose somewhere else to search. She was understandably confused that the youth got a different message. "What are you doing?" She asked him as he continued digging through his pack.

Ignoring her for the moment, Link finally found what he was looking for. "Got it." He said, showing her the Captain Hat before putting it on securely. _I was only half kidding before when I thought had too much junk but now I feel there was more truth there then I realized._He thought to himself ruefully. Finding a certain mask among all of them used to only take a couple of seconds.

"You think that hat will let you talk to the monsters again?" Tatl was skeptical on the chances of success Link's idea had. She was still amazed it even worked to fool the skeletons in Termina since it only covered his face. It didn't change his voice or his size and shape, it didn't even affect his magical presence. Tatl was sure that one day her friend would try one his mask tricks against an enemy without knowing they knew magic and she would be there to laugh endlessly when it wouldn't work.

Link had already swam towards the pole by the time he answered Tatl back. "Yeah sure." He was positive it would work and saw nothing wrong. "Why wouldn't it?"

Tatl could think of several reasons why the idea was stupid and idiotic, but she didn't want to voice them aloud so she resigned herself to going along with the plan. From what she could see and feel from the monsters she knew that they were of the average stupid minions stock so she knew they would be fooled. Quickly she caught up to Link's swimming and followed him as he went.

The water around the island was the same calm that Link and Tatl entered in. It was no more then a small and almost gentle wave that moved through the sea, it would have been ideal for relaxing at a beach. It was unfortunate for them they had no time for taking it easy however, because the burning need for answers grew with every moment.

It took Link less then a minute to reach his destination and as expected there was no reaction from the watchers from above. He hung onto one of the ladder's rungs for a moment, but then a quick change in the water's level knocked him off his place and brought him higher. Before the tide had a chance to recede he grabbed on the next highest step and continued climbing. Within a few seconds he had reached the platforms floor and had his first close up look of the monsters.

There was two of them there, each carrying a small personal telescope that they would use every few seconds to scan the seas far off in the distance. The creatures were devilish in appearance, pink with rough leathery skin, a pig-like snout, sharp jagged teeth and a long spiked tail. They wore a simple garment of white trousers and a black shirt, and held their posture bent over head close to the ground.

Before the creatures had a chance to see her Tatl quickly flew behind Link to hide herself from their roving eyes. She still didn't put much faith in her friend's plan, but she would still help him out as best as she could. Somehow she figured that having a glowing light accompany him wouldn't help.

Only now that he was standing in front of the monsters did something occur to Link. _What the hell do I say?_ He thought nervously. It must seen strange to them to see a skulltala swim right up to their perch like this, but at least on the plus side they hadn't raised any kind of alarm. The creature stared at Link hard for a few moments, and he worried that the disguise was seen through after all, but then it relaxed as if it coming to a decision.

"Are you here to fix the cannons?" The pink Bokoblin asked the odd being that had shown up. He didn't know what it was, it was too small to be a Stalfos and no fire around its skull so it couldn't be a bubble. It even swam by itself to the guard platform. It looked very dangerous also, so he assumed Ganon sent it.

Link had to stifle his amazement when the monster spoke to him and he understood it clearly without the usual grunting garble that he had become accustomed to when dealing with beastly creatures. What was strange was it spoke words that sounded only a little like basic Hylian, there was many more different sounds and vocals then he expected and yet it made perfect sense to him. _This must be that gift of kindness working again._ He thought reasonably. It still left him in the dark about how find something out however, so he tried to draw the goblin into explaining more. "The canons..?" He said slowly and trailed off on the end.

The bokoblin was used to dealing with slow creatures, it was impossible not to when they were one of the more intelligent races in their lord Ganon's army. Being used to the dull witted ones allowed the bokoblin to not lose temper and attack, and a healthy dose of fear added to that, so he tried to explain more. "The cannons for our defense, the ones that rotten little kid in green clothes blew up with a pack of bombs." Then suddenly he had an awful thought, maybe this being was sent by Ganon to kill him off for failing. He needed to know immediately. "That is why our great lord Ganon has sent you here isn't it?" He added hopefully.

Seeing as how the monster in front of him was under the impression that he belonged there, Link silently congratulated himself in successfully infiltrating its confidence. His composure however suffered a massive shock when the goblin mentioned that name. "Ganon is back?!?" He yelled out loud in horror before he could stop himself, the thought of the King of Darkness once more being free was too terrible to repress.

Unfortunately for Link, his abrupt exclamation destroyed any hope of continuing the disguise. "Intruder!" The pink bokoblin screamed in fury, gaining the attention of the other one that had started to fall asleep. "Kill him!" The monster ordered as it pointed it's spyscope at Link like a sword.

The moment Link heard the goblin call his bluff he gave up all acting and went straight to the fighting. Within seconds he had his sword and shield out just in time to deflect a jumping strike from the angry goblin in front of him. His opponent was much weaker then he expected so he was able to push it backwards several feet where it collapsed onto its back from losing balance.

Struck by a sudden fancy to do something flashy Link held out his sword and began to concentrate his magic into the blade. With a quick two-step he was standing in front of the downed enemy just as it got back to its feet. The enemy's ally had just reached them by this point and leapt at Link with a strike of it's own aimed to knock him out with a strong blow to the head.

The situation was exactly as Link had waited for, and just before the attacking goblin made contact he unleashed his own attack. His sword, aided by magic, cut a brutal spin catching both of the goblins at once and tossing them away into the air. They both screamed in pain as they were quickly destroyed. Seconds after landing on the ground from the attack their bodies exploded in a cloud of thick purplish black smoke leaving only a few rupees and other miscellaneous items behind.

"That smoke reeked of powerful dark magic." Tatl spoke up, speaking for the first time since Link had climbed up the ladder. Watching him take care of those monsters was enough to make her pity them, they were even weaker then the average lizalfos. She wanted to give him an 'I told you so' when he was found out, but something about the way he reacted to hearing the name Ganon told her that now would not be a good time. In fact, unless she read him wrong then Link's feelings were currently a desolate mixture of fear, pain, anger, worry and even unbelievably enough some hatred. She decided to lay low for awhile until after Link was ready to talk about what he was thinking. To pass the time she collected together the items left behind by the minions.

Now that the immediate fighting was over with Link could focus on what was really important. Ganon was back, with an unknown army as well. _It's just like my worst fears from the courage trial coming to life._ He thought to himself, not liking the direction things were headed in.

First he returned to what should be Hyrule with it's beautiful rich green fields and thick forests, only to encounter a vast ocean where the land should be. Then he heard from a different type of great fairy then he had ever seen that there is some kid walking around that looks like him called a Waker, whatever the hell that was. As if things couldn't turn out worse now it was revealed that Ganon somehow escaped the sage's seals and was terrorizing the world again.

It was now more important than ever to Link that he find out exactly what had happened since he was gone. He swore to himself after recovering from the courage ordeal that he would never let those horrible things to come true, and now he was faced with the possibility of the very situation he had been dreading.

The first order of business was to find a better source of information than random monsters. Tatl would usually be very useful in this position, often telling Link more then enough about things when he needed it. Unfortunately his fairy friend was in the dark about things as much as he was. _Maybe even more so..._ He thought to himself. While it was true that Link had told Tatl about Hyrule and his adventures against Ganon, he only told her little pieces from time to time. _I need to tell her everything so she understands._

Now that Link thought on Tatl he was surprised to note she hadn't said anything in awhile. After a quick search he found her sitting on a small pile of junk near the ladder. "Tatl?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

Tatl had been sifting through the items left behind. On the most part there was little surprise, several blue rupees and a bomb or two. What stood out to her however was a couple of pieces of jewelry shaped like butterflies and a long thin red cylinder with glass on both ends. She was just about to inspect these curiosities further when Link stopped brooding and approached her. "Hey Link, I was just gathering up the treasure, check it out." She said with an excited wave toward the small pile.

Glad for the brief respite before having to dredge up memories of his first struggle against Ganon, Link sat down with his friend to see what she found. The rupees were quickly swiped into his wallet, worth about 15 in all, and he added the extra bombs to his supply with relief. He had to use several since he had stocked up before leaving Termina and it was a good thing that he could still pick them up here even if things were not normal.

That left two things, some bauble's in the shape of a flying bug that he dumped into his pack after a cursory examining and a collapsible telescope. Link didn't really care about the pendants, he just stored them on the off chance they would come in handy, it wouldn't be the first time his pack-rat tendencies would pay off. The telescope on the other hand was a godsend, exactly the kind of thing he needed for this wide new unexplored area.

Putting his newest utility away for the moment Link adjusted himself slightly to get a bit more comfortable. "Tatl." He began. "I think it's time I told you about my fight against Ganon."

Link and Tatl stayed up late into the night going through Link's tale. Sharing stored food and drink the two partners grew closer as the night passed on.

* * *

To Be Cont'D:

* * *

**Omake**

_**Link's Transformation or Wherein my Disgaea playing Shows itself **_

When Link was told that Ganon was alive and well despite his best efforts he was overcome with an intense anger. He really wanted to do some mass destruction. Without realizing it he had taken out the Fierce Diety mask and over the protests of Tatl placed it over his face.

He welcomed the rush of energy and power the change gave, it felt like the mask was reflecting back his own agressive feelings feeding off of and amplifying them. The power was more then he had ever felt, he started laughing in delerium as his common sense clouded over into insanity. The mask appeared to welcome the change in mindset as it continued to release more and more power.

"_wHaT dO yOu SeEk?_"

The words echoed through his head, a distorted demand for a direction to take this power. _A strong enemy._ He thought back. All thoughts of Ganon had fled his mind in the rush of power, that puny sorceror was so far beneath him now it was pathetic. _I need a challenge._ His newfound power screamed to be used against a worthy being.

Link had no way of knowing that there was a sealed demon inside the FD mask and that was where it's power came from. Not just any demon either but an overlord of one of the countless nether realms. Normally it could only influence a wearer minimally but thanks to the human's large mana capacity when his thinking turned violent he was acting like a demon enough that a connection was formed. This overlord may have been trapped within a mask for centuries but it still was informed of recent happenings. Most interesting to note, the newest and youngest overlord, one Laharl the son of the former King Krichevskoy of one of the more famous netherworlds.

Responding to it's host's demands the demon took the opportunity granted for what it was. It could send this human to the netherworld to confront the overlord and see for itself if the rumors of his strength were true and if it could be released. Even if the human lost and died then it would still die along with him and be able to reincarnate, thus being freed from the prison.

_A FiGhT yOu SeEk, YoU sHaLl HaVe iT._

Suddenly several flashes of lightning struck close by surrounding Link and scaring Tatl even more. She quickly flew back as they increased in intensity. Then before her eyes glowing runes appeared beneath Link's feet and rapidly spun around before a huge flash lit up the sky taking Link with it. Poor Tatl, suffering one too many shocks at this time, fainted dead away.

**Review Replies**

* * *

**CrystalC**: Hehe I know what you mean, of course you can just imagine poor Link's reaction when he gets to that area by the tower. I'm of the belief that if he tried to get in the magic would repel him.

**Arvel**: Stream away, I tend to write reviews like that as well. I thought I was going kind of slow myself already, but I will endeavor to try so. Just recall that at this point in time Link doesn't know everyone is long dead, he is just mightily confused. I'm pretty sure MM Link doesn't have his triforce piece so WW Link wouldn't have a duplicate. Sure MM Link may have some triforce envy not to mention the master sword ( I had both of those before your grea tx10 grandma was born! ) MM Link has entered around the time of WW Link getting the Iron Boots and Power Bracelet. Thanks for the review.

**Youthninja**: You and me both, although I will admit to some hemming and hawwing as to how to write that out.

**Rewind Gone Nuts**: Glad to hear your thoughts. The storm was definitely a curse, kind of how when you try to have the KORL take you past the map and he forces you to turn back, I'm going with the theory that he hasno choice and knows you would never make it out. Right about the winds changing from the little conductor in training, of course MM Link has no idea about that and so that may be a recurring oddity. Medlink federation was the best site for Medli x Link content and I was a member, unfortunately it closed quite awhile ago and I was sad to see it go.

**jon58840**: About now, thanks for reading.

**MoonGirl2**: I was always saddened to see so little stories with Tatl featured prominently in them, so I'm happy with mine having her share protaganist status with Link and hope you are too.

**BushWhacker**: Really appreciate the concern. All is well and it was your review that finally jump started my thinking about the story again, so applause.


End file.
